


Different Ways of Living

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Diapers, Handcuffs, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, Livestock, M/M, Magic AU, Rescue Mission, Vampire AU, Violence, Werewolf AU, lots of toys, mormor, mystrade, not vanilla, piss-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes are very old vampires. Mycroft has a large livestock for company and feeding purposes. And sex.Sherlock knows everything about vampire life because Mycroft has taught him a lot over the years, decades and centuries. One day though Sherlock meets a human male and develops feelings for him.Vampires can do everything and can take everyone they want. They hold the power. Sherlock thinks he found himself a companion he can form and live a better life from then on. He hasn't reckoned with the human being and how powerful he was.Plus, the feelings can be quite disturbing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean, Mycroft?” Sherlock sat in his armchair in his new flat and plucked at the strings of his super-expensive violin. It made his brother itch standing beside the fire-place.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, brother-mine.” He still was very calm. He tried to coax it out of Sherlock. Of course, he knew about it already but he wanted him to talk about it.

“No, I don’t.” Sherlock was stubborn and he sighed.

“You met him only once and offered him a flat-share already?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I did. He has potential. He could be of further use.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Use as in livestock?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Yes, of course as in livestock.” He looked up at Mycroft and sighed.

“No, I mean use as in flatmate and assistant. He is a former army-doctor. He did several tours. He is a skilled fighter.”

“I had a look at his file. He has been sent home invalided. He is a cripple, Sherlock. He is limping and his hand is trembling. Even if he was a fantastic marksman and fighter, this time is over.”

“The limp is psychosomatic. I want to give him a chance, Mycroft. The chemistry seems to be perfect.”

“You like him …” Mycroft tilted his head and Sherlock once plucked a string very high pitched.

“And even if I’d like him. I will meet him tonight, see if it works. If not, I will have a drink and he will disappear. And if it works, he will move in and be taught.”

“You think you can collar an ex-soldier?” Sherlock smugly grinned.

“I have been told I was very convincing.” Mycroft just shook his head and left.

***

John had left his shaggy place early not to be late. He was excited to meet this guy Sherlock again. They had been introduced by his former friend Mike from university at Bart’s hospital earlier today because both of them were looking for a flat-share. He had seemed a bit odd but somehow John didn’t care. He had liked him instantly and he also was a very interesting, charming, and beautiful man.

Not that John was interested in men. He was a straight guy. Not queer. But he was able to acknowledge beauty. He would have a look at the flat with him and then decide about his further actions. For sure it would be nice to have him around.

Since he couldn’t afford a cab, he rode the tube to Baker Street. The weather wasn’t nice and his leg bothered him so he walked slowly with the help of his cane and even strides favouring his good leg. Right when he turned up in front of the door of 221B a cab stopped behind him with Sherlock just leaving it. John waited for him and Sherlock held out his hand. John took it. He still had his gloves on and felt pretty cold.

“Mr Holmes, it’s nice to see you again.” Sherlock smiled rather thinly and held his hand in a tight grip.

“Sherlock, please. Come on and have a look.” He let go of his hand and led the way. John moved his fingers into a fist and back. He felt almost icy and his hand was tingling. The door was opened and an elderly lady stood in the doorway.

“Sherlock, dear, it’s so good to see you!” She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. Then he entered the building followed by John. He rather quickly climbed upstairs followed a bit slower by John needing to hold on to the bannister. The cane was in his other hand. An angry frown was on his face when he realised how hard this would be to do every day. He entered the flat upstairs behind him and had a look around.

“This is really nice.” He said after a few minutes and looked at him. He wondered about the rent.

“I thought exactly the same. That’s why I have everything brought over here already.” John just said something about clearing out the rubbish and felt instantly rather abashed.

“So, this is all your stuff then?” Sherlock looked around kicking away some books on the floor. Then he used a knife to pin the mail onto the mantelpiece. John also saw a skull sitting up there. It was a real skull. He was sure about it after he had a closer look.

“I could clean up a bit?” John had to smile.

“It’s fine. I like it.” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Really?” He nodded.

“Yes.” The landlady seemed to be pleased.

“There is another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms.” John looked at her.

“Of course, we will be needing two bedrooms.” She just smiled at John and then looked at Sherlock.

“See you soon, love.” And she left the flat. John sat down in an armchair whose back was covered by a woollen blanket.

“I will move my things first thing tomorrow.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Before you do so we need to talk.” Then he closed the door and sat down opposite John in the second armchair.

“You already told me you are playing the violin and don’t talk for days on end. It’s also rather obvious you are not a man for household chores, but I don’t mind.”

“Household chores are too pedestrian. I have Mrs Hudson for help.” John nodded.

“I see.” He cleared his throat and expectantly looked at Sherlock.

“Well, I also work as a Consulting Detective.”

“What does that mean?”

“I help the police when they are out of their depths, need my assistance. Meaning it happens quite often. I solve cold cases or rather hot ones, too.”

“Sounds interesting to me.” Sherlock tilted his head and looked at John whose body was leaning in his direction. He was interested. Very much so. And he tried to entice John by asking:

“So, you would assist me sometimes? Could be dangerous.” He smiled again.

“I could do so if you want me?” Sherlock applauded his choice of words. This could really work. John was careful not to appear too happy about being asked but it was obvious that he was.

“There is only one more thing you need to know, John.” John looked up and suddenly Sherlock stood right in front of him. John hadn’t seen him move at all. All his instincts screamed danger and told him to run but he kept sitting there looking up at Sherlock.

“Yes?” John asked clearing his throat and still looking up at him. Then Sherlock lowered his head so he was on the same height with John and let his fangs grow over his bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock showed his fangs. John stared at him and drily swallowed. Then he cleared his throat and very carefully stood. Sherlock watched but let him get up taking a few steps back.

“You are a vampire.” He only whispered this.

“Very nicely deduced, John. So?” His voice sounded just a bit sarcastic.

“What do you want?” John’s legs were spread wide and he looked straight up into his eyes when Sherlock bluntly told him:

“Try to deduce it.” They didn’t move an inch. John thought about everything.

When the vampires had come out several years before, things had changed for the human race. They became suppressed rather quickly and vampires had taken over governments, military, schools, just everything. There was a small resistance but they weren’t worth mentioning. Vampires just took what they wanted the way they wanted. Slavery wasn’t something being spoken about in public. But everyone knew there was slavery. People could be bought, mostly poor people, people with loads of debts, criminals or people having no jobs. There were agencies for it. John had read about it on the internet.

Now John could try to negotiate the best for him but he would have no choice if Sherlock denied him. If he agreed to some things, that would be just nice. No one would help John. No one. He somehow had to cope with Sherlock. He focused back on him.

“Well, you haven’t sucked me dry yet. So, from what I’ve heard you will probably want to collar and keep me. You will feed off me. And …” Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“And?” Now John stared at his chest.

“You will fuck me.”

***

Sherlock broadly smiled and nodded.

“Exactly! Very good, John. And are you averse to do all this with me?” Sherlock thought it was all going very well.

“What do you think?” John suddenly shouted at him; a full-grown vampire. But Sherlock did jerk back. He was surprised. This male was indeed special. This was going to be exciting. This wasn’t boring!

“John, don’t be upset, please. Just give in. I mean, look at me. I am rather good looking; I am interesting and intelligent. I am offering you a flat-share with benefits.”

“I am not gay!” John still shouted.

“I would make one or two compromises if you’d stay with me.” John came down a bit.

“What? Why would you do that?” Sherlock nonchalantly shrugged.

“Because I want you to stay with me. I like you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have offered you this flat-share.” John all but snorted.

“Why would you like me? I am limping, scarred and invalided.”

“You smell delicious, your limping will fade away as soon as you are living with me, I don’t care about your scars and I can’t wait to have you beneath me.” John was dumbstruck and somehow even in awe. He knew he wanted to stay and he also knew he liked that guy. Otherwise he wouldn’t have come here tonight. The fact that Sherlock Holmes was a vampire left aside, this might work out. So, he let out his breath and calmly said:

“Before I give in …” He was interrupted.

“You mean submit.” John’s jaw was tense when he answered rather tartly:

“I won’t submit.” Sherlock just nodded.

“Yes, you will.” John sighed.

“Anyway, before anything happens, let’s talk about the compromises you are willing to make.”

“I would like to collar you but you will be allowed outside without.”

“OK, that’s nice. And what else?”

“I won’t rape you. I won’t take anything from you that you don’t want to give. But I want you. I want you to be my mate.”

“I have no choice but to cope than.” John showed him a very thin smile.

“That’s right. But I promise to make it good for you.” He really looked eager.

“As weird as it sounds but I believe you.”

“You should also know that the sex with a vampire is special. I suppose you have made your experiences with women so far? Vanilla?” John swallowed again and cleared this throat.

“Yes. So, it won’t be vanilla?” John asked and Sherlock shook his head.

“Vanilla is boring, John.”

“What does your non-boring-sex include?” Now Sherlock rubbed his hands together and his fangs glistened.

“I have prepared a guide for you, John. Here it is.” With these words he made John sit down again and placed his laptop on his knees. The screen showed an open document titled _How Sherlock likes to have sex_. John had to grin a bit. He looked up at him and Sherlock expectantly looked back.

“If you want me to read this 38-page-document, could you please light a fire and make me a cuppa?” Sherlock looked dumbstruck but after some seconds he had built a fire and rummaged through the little kitchen. John could hear him switch on an electric kettle and the clinking of a porcelain mug. Sherlock brought him the mug and said:

“I don’t have any milk.”

“It’s fine, thanks a lot, Sherlock.”

“Yes, well. Do you need to read this alone or may I sit here?”

“This is your living room, too. Just do as you please.” Then he started to read and sipped his tea.

***

John had started to read. Of course, he had heard about things like bondage, gags and blindfolds, handcuffs, and things like that. Now he read about whips, canes, and riding crops. He read about implements, specially designed furniture, watersports and figging, as well as other predicaments. He lightly shifted on the armchair. He was aroused. Shit.

The warmth of the laptop slowly slipped through his denims. He pulled it a bit closer to cover his swelling member. Then he looked over the lid of the laptop at Sherlock who returned his gaze. He looked bloody smug. He could probably smell his arousal.

“Would you like another tea or something else?” He politely offered. John just nodded.

“A drink would be nice, thanks.” Sherlock stood up and gracefully walked over to the well-stocked bar. He poured two drinks and handed him his tumbler.

“Here you go. I hope you like it.” John smelled the fantastic whisky. He slowly sipped it and kept it in his mouth and on his tongue for several seconds.

“Hm, this is delicious. Islay?” He asked looking up at him and saw him slowly nod. An approving expression showed on his face. Perhaps this could work, John thought.

“Very good, John. Do you have any questions so far?” John had to clear his throat again.

“I have to admit that I have never done these things. But as you have already observed, I am not averse. It’s rather obvious, isn’t it?”

“I will show you, John. You don’t have to worry about anything.” He leant back into his armchair and watched John reading the rest of the document.

When he reached the part of feeding and glamour, he absentmindedly scratched his neck. After ten more pages, his stomach started to rumble. He rubbed over it and finished the reading. He closed the lid and looked at Sherlock.

“Well, I think we have to try, don’t we?” Sherlock stood and grabbed his coat.

“You are hungry. To celebrate our new relationship, I invite you to dinner. Would Italian be suitable?”

“Very much so; but you really don’t have to. I can get some take-away and eat at home.”

“No, John, this is your home now. Anything you need will be brought over. You will be staying here from now on.” John just gave in and somehow enjoyed the fact that for once he wasn’t the one in charge. They both stood and walked downstairs. Sherlock placed his palm on his lower back and moved him forward. John thought that this actually felt nice. Sherlock hailed a cab and they drove to a rather cosy Italian restaurant.

They were seated at a table for two by the window. After John had ordered, he looked at Sherlock and wondered if he should just ask. Suddenly Sherlock said:

“Just go ahead and ask.” John smiled and carefully looked to his left and right.

“How many flatmates were there before me?” The waiter brought John’s wine and for Sherlock a glass of blood. John’s eyes widened but he didn’t comment. Sherlock took a sip and licked his lips.

“None.” He looked into his glass.

“What?” John couldn’t believe it.

“I never had a flatmate. Or any mate of sorts.”

“Why?”

“I guess I have never met anybody I liked enough; no one like you.”

“But how do you know what you like?” He cleared his throat and quietly added:

“I am sorry …”

“No, don’t be. You may ask whatever you want. I can decide if I answer it and how or not at all.”

“I suppose you are rather old, aren’t you? You surely must have had somebody? You need to feed, don’t you?” Sherlock nodded.

“My brother always took care of me. I never cared about finding a mate. I was always interested in other things such as odd criminal cases, experiments, or the newest science. When I am into something, at work so to say, I never eat. So, several times I have been close to death. That’s why I had to stay with Mycroft, my brother. He makes sure I feed from time to time. This is my first time after many years that I try to live on my own. Also, I suppose he wants me to take responsibility.”

“Did you tell him about me?”

“Yes, I did. He was a bit sceptic after he read your file. But I am not. I think it will work. I really do. Together we can make it work.” John took the last of his wine and at once a new glass appeared on the table. 

His brother had access to his military file. Interesting. So, all the stories about powerful vampires were probably true. He would never have guessed.

“I think I have to ask some more.” Sherlock just tilted his head. John leant forward and only whispered.

“If you never had a flatmate, never eat while being on a case, how on earth would you know what you like in bed?”

“Mycroft always let me play with his livestock.” Just a shrug and he sipped his blood. John almost choked and had to cough. He wiped away the tears threatening to pour down his cheeks from the corner of his eyes.

“OK then. That means I want a full blood test run on you.” Sherlock laughed.

“I am a vampire, John, I can’t get sick.”

“But I can.” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t know if I can transmit diseases. I am sorry, John, I didn’t think of the possibility.”

“I would like to know about your brother’s livestock.”

“I thought you would say that. I can show you if you want?”

“Show me?”

“Of course. He would want to meet you anyway, now that you have been moving in. I can introduce you. Just try to not be intimidated or scared.”

“You won’t leave me alone with him, will you?”

“No, of course not. I don’t think he would try to get to you first. But I think he would sense the same chemistry that I do, so he will be attracted to you. But don’t forget, he wouldn’t care for your feelings but I will.” John felt a bit of warmth creeping through him.

In the meantime, John had finished his dinner and Sherlock had had several glasses of blood. He paid the bill, hailed another cab and they drove home. Sherlock again placed his hand on John’s lower back carefully moving him forward. John did like the feeling, it was nice. He felt supported when climbing up the stairs and held on to the bannister only lightly. They entered the flat again and Sherlock just dropped his coat and scarf on the floor.

“Sherlock!” He turned around.

“Yes?” John pointed at his things.

“Hang them up, please?” Just for a second, he hesitated and chewed his lips, but then he bent down and hung them at the back of the door.

“Thank you, Sherlock, I appreciate it. Just help to make the flat not a too messy place?” Now Sherlock smiled.

“I am still not really used to having someone with me. I am sorry, John. And I will try.”

“I know, Sherlock.” For some seconds they dumbly smiled at each other until John yawned.

“I need something for the night.” Sherlock looked questioning.

“What do you mean? Something else to eat or drink?” John shook his head.

“No, something to dress.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Why would you need to dress for the night? You will be in my bed.” But John shook his head.

“No, I won’t. Not until the blood test is done.” Sherlock looked rather disappointed.

“But you could just be there, so I can smell you. And maybe touch you just a little bit?” But John shook his head.

“No, Sherlock, please don’t. I have to adjust. Where is that upstairs room?” He sighed but showed him the second bedroom. It was nice but there was nothing in it, besides a bed with a blanket.

“I will get you another blanket then.” When he came back, he brought even two.

“Thanks a lot. I really appreciate your considerateness in this matter.”

“The bath is downstairs. I had Mrs Hudson lay out some towels and other things for you.” John followed him downstairs again and saw him disappear into his bedroom. Just for a second, he wondered about coffins and old sod.

In the bath he found a new toothbrush, lotion, shampoo, and everything he would need. He just used the loo and brushed his teeth. In the kitchen he got a glass of water which he wanted to bring upstairs.

“John?” Sherlock was right beside him.

“Jesus!” John dropped the glass but Sherlock caught it.

“Before you retreat upstairs …” John’s heart was beating fast and Sherlock stared at his neck and swallowed.

“Yes, what is it?” He tried to remain where he was when Sherlock’s face came close and his lips were almost touching.

“I would like to touch you. I would like to kiss you.” John cleared his throat and only then saw that he was wearing sweatpants by now, only sweatpants. It was amazingly sexy. He really was very attractive. He had skin like marble, pale white, no body-hair whatsoever and a finely shaped body with muscles. Not to forget the six-pack. The sweatpants hung low on his hips. He very well knew how fantastic he looked.

John’s cock felt rather interested by now. Surely, this had been Sherlock’s whole intention. John wondered though. He never had been interested in another man like this. He was always looking for brown-haired women with big breasts and a nice to grab behind. He was straight, not gay, wasn’t he?

“Sherlock, I…” John stared like hypnotised at his pale, hairless chest while Sherlock’s breath ghosted over his neck and face.

“Please…” This pushed John over the edge. A powerful vampire begged him to be kissed. John closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. He cleared his throat.

“OK then, I guess?” He smiled up at him and elicited a bright smile in return. He crept even closer and slung his arms around John’s shoulders pulling him against his chest. Now John was able to feel his erection, too. Sherlock’s fingers were holding his chin up. And then he kissed him. Languidly he moved his lips over John’s and pushed his tongue between them. He licked over his teeth and gum and even gently sucked his tongue.

Such things had never been done to John, most of all not by a man. He never had been on the receiving end of this. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and gave in completely. His arms went around Sherlock’s waist and he touched his skin by moving his fingertips over it. This made him moan into his mouth.

All of a sudden, Sherlock’s hand fisted his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck. His other hand took hold of his wrist and placed it on his lower back.

“Don’t move…” Instead just by instinct John dropped his still free arm, too, and let Sherlock hold it. Sherlock made an approving noise and pressed his wrists together on his lower back. He pushed John’s legs apart and moved against him. John was panting by now. He was also still exposing his neck, didn’t move back.

Sherlock licked a long stripe over his neck making him shiver and moan. Sherlock pressed his lips between his neck and shoulder-blade and sucked. He marked him and would leave a bruise. John felt his guts coil and his spine tingle.

Sherlock returned to kiss him and John opened up all by himself. Sherlock’s free hand palmed his crotch and slowly rubbed over it. John almost toppled over but was held. This had shot right into his brain making him dizzy. Sherlock kept rubbing and kissing and John didn’t resist. Instead, he was making very wanton noises. He felt close. This was embarrassing, wasn’t it? He felt hot. And then he pressed up and against Sherlock who at once intensified both his kisses and groping.

John leaked into his pants. He felt Sherlock’s fingers open his denims. He shivered when his cold fingers grabbed his cock and pulled it out. He gave him a few strokes, fondled his balls, too, stroked again, kissed him deeply and John came hard in his arms.

When he was again able to focus and look at Sherlock, he watched a very smug vampire looking back at him. Sherlock was licking his lips and right then adjusted his trousers.

“Good night, John.” And off he went into his bedroom. John stared at his back and then at the closed door. He stood there with his open denims and spent cock hanging out. His lips were swollen and red. He was still a bit dizzy.

He swallowed and finally gulped down the water he had poured only minutes ago. Completely absent-minded he walked upstairs and undressed. He used his t-shirt to clean himself and threw his sticky clothes on the floor. Then he climbed under the blankets and turned on his side closing his eyes. He deeply breathed. He could still taste Sherlock on his tongue and in his mouth. Blood, whiskey, and cigarettes.

And he felt a certain longing now. Why did he leave him behind? Everything had just changed, hadn’t it? Adjusting his arse … He felt lonely now and pulled the blankets all the way up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock closed his bedroom door without looking back at John. This had been a success. He had begged, he was allowed and he made him submit to him. He had even liked it; so predictable. He had only needed a tiny bit of his magic abilities to draw him close. He smugly smiled touching himself. He undressed and nestled down in his blankets. He recalled his actions and John’s reactions. He still tasted John on his tongue. His human smelled of tea, vanilla, and some wood. It was interesting and very male. He liked it. He instantly had been drawn to him after they were introduced. It had never happened before.

Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed. He was very pleased because for a very long time he wouldn’t be bored. He had yet to teach him many things, he had to train him so he could be of service and he would show him what to do when they were on crime scenes.

The first thing tomorrow would be showing him his collar.

***

It was actually not the first thing he did the next day. He was up early. He was excited about finally having a mate. He showered and dressed as immaculate as ever. He stood in front of his mirror and checked his appearance. He grinned. All these myths about mirrors. Such a bloody nonsense. Then he opened the first two buttons of his shirt. And then he once ruffled his hair. He smiled at himself and left his bedroom.

He looked around but John wasn’t up yet. He closed his eyes and felt for him. He was still upstairs and sleeping. But only lightly, he would wake up in the next half hour.

He texted Mrs Hudson and asked her to prepare breakfast for his mate. Then he looked for plates, bowls, and mugs. There were none. He had given John his only clean mug yesterday. He needed to run the dishwasher. Well, John would have to run it.

He started to pace. He looked out of the window. He paced. He checked his mobile. He paced. Finally, he could sense his mate. He had woken and his mind was tumbling. He heard the door upstairs and then he walked downstairs. There was no limping and he didn’t use the cane. Sherlock looked him up and down. He still looked a bit lost and also very insecure.

“Good morning, John! How are you doing? I have someone making you breakfast!” He walked over to him and expectantly looked at him. John rubbed over his eyes. He was dressed in the sheet of his bed since he had no fresh clothes.

“Good morning, Sherlock.” He finally said clinging to his sheet.

“I am a bit fuzzy and I am sorry. But my clothes are icky as you might be aware of and I have nothing else to wear.” Sherlock just shrugged.

“I don’t care. I only want you to feel good. Please, sit down.”

“Please, I need to talk to you. We have to talk about what happened yesterday.”

“But you liked what happened yesterday, didn’t you?” John bit his lip and had no idea what he did to Sherlock.

“Yes, I did.” He just had to admit it.

“But I feel strange. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just trust me. I know what is good for you. I will take care of you. You will get everything you need, everything you want.”

“I felt left behind.” John suddenly blurted out.

“I felt mistreated, used and lonely.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows looking at John.

“I didn’t mean to anger you, John. I thought it just might have been enough.” Carefully rehearsed words.

“You made me come! I never experienced something like that before in my whole life. I wasn’t angry, I really wasn’t. Please, don’t believe that.” He fisted his sheet and looked at him.

“I offered you my bed and you denied it, do you remember?”

“Yes, but that was before you made me come!” Now Sherlock had to smile.

“Don’t look at me like that, John.” He shook his head and John straightened up.

“Like what?”

“Like an upset and insulted puppy.” That made John grin a bit lopsided.

“Then you’d better make sure not to get bitten into your ankle by it.”

“John, next time you just knock on my door and come to me. It’s fine. You are my mate.”

“Not yet.” He looked him into the eyes and Sherlock shook his head.

“No, not yet.” John made a small step towards him.

“You could make me feel better now?” Another step was made. Sherlock tilted his head.

“Then drop this ridiculous sheet.” John dropped it and stood there all naked. He watched him and saw his flanks tremble in anticipation. It went oh so well.

“State your wishes, John.” He cleared his throat having no idea what to do with his hands.

“I wish you would hold and kiss me again. What you did yesterday, it was good, fantastic, brilliant. I want to feel that again.” Sherlock slowly approached him and cupped his cheeks lifting his head up.

“Say please …” He roughly whispered. John blinked once but then obediently replied:

“Please...” Sherlock kissed him slowly but then soon started to fuck his mouth. He kissed and touched him until John was panting and leaking again. Then he stopped.

“I have wishes, too.” He still held his face.

“Whatever you want…” His face was flushed already and his pupils dilated.

“I want you to go on your knees and suck me.” John’s breath hitched but he knelt on the hardwood. His hands slowly came up and opened Sherlock’s belt and fly. Very carefully he took his prick and pulled it out. Sherlock widened his stance and looked at John.

“Look at me!” John looked up shaking his head.

“I have never done this …” Sherlock once carded through his hair.

“I will tell you what to do, don’t worry.” Sherlock took his cock and gave it some strokes to achieve full hardness. Then he moved his prick over John’s cheeks and lips smearing pre-cum all over him. John didn’t move; it was as if he was nailed to the ground.

“Hold on to my thighs and lick the head.” John placed his palms flat on the side of Sherlock’s thighs and eyed Sherlock’s cock. Then he started to lick around the head. His warm, rough tongue moved over it and Sherlock had to close his eyes.

“There you go, this was very good, John. Now suck and move your head. Do that several times and press your lips around it. Continue to suck and lick while going down. If you think you need to gag, you have to suppress it. Breathe through your nose. Proceed.” John sucked and started to bop his head. Sherlock was impressively large, had a massive cock. Soon his eyes started to water, his jaw hurt and he drooled around his penis. Sherlock looked down and became even harder.  
This human male was doing things to him, he had never experienced before. This was definitely different from the games he played with Mycroft’s livestock in the past. It was so much better because this was his mate right in front of him on his knees servicing him.

John’s lips were forming a perfect circle around him and he carefully moved his hips. He felt his fingers tighten on his thighs and started to pant, too. John was rock-hard now as well and kept leaking on the floor.

John felt Sherlock push a bit and his cock touched his throat. He was able to suppress the gagging and instead swallowed around him sucking him deeper into his mouth. He could hear him moan making deep sounds.

Was he doing this to him? He tried to catch his eyes but Sherlock looked up and his eyes were closed again. But it seemed to be good so John just continued. He increased the speed and started to move his fingers over his thighs. He could feel him tremble.  
Suddenly both of his hands came down on his head and clawed into his hair. John somehow knew what to expect. And he was right, Sherlock started to fuck his mouth. At first, very slowly to let him adjust but then he sped up. Tears were running down John’s face and mixed with spit and cum that kept dribbling over his lips. But he knew about discipline, so he managed not to cough or gag around Sherlock.

He pushed further into him and groaned loudly. He pulled John’s hair and came deep down into his throat. John swallowed but didn’t manage the mass of fluid which shot out of Sherlock. It ran down his chin when Sherlock pulled out. Then he staggered a few steps back until he hit the wall.

John’s hands fell down on his knees and he sat back down on his heels. He licked his lips tasting Sherlock. He tasted Sherlock everywhere. The air smelled like Sherlock when he breathed.

Was that normal? What happened here? John tried to clear his head and shook it several times.

Sherlock didn’t say a word. He just stared at John. John felt a bit odd again. What had he done? Had he been good? He absolutely ignored his own cock which stood achingly hard against his belly. Instead he croakily asked looking up at him:

“Say something, please?” Instead, Sherlock ripped off his clothes in a blur and pulled John up and into his arms. Then he snogged him senseless. John melted in his grip when his cock was pressed between their bodies.

“Tonight, I will claim you, John. Tonight will be the night.” He roughly whispered into his ear. John just nodded.

“Today I will feed you. I will bath you. I will clean you inside and out. I will collar you and take you to bed. Do you consent?” John still trembled.

“What about my clothes?” Sherlock stilled.

“What?” He held him a bit apart. John had goose-skin all over his body.

“Sherlock, I need my clothes in our flat. I am freezing right now. What about my things?”

“Your things have been brought over. I am sorry. I will also make a fire for you.” Then he just looked at him. John remembered his last question and smiled up at him.

“Yes, I consent. I want you to claim me. I want to be your mate.” Sherlock then just snogged his face off again. His actions had been a success. Only a little bit of magic had been necessary. He didn’t think that John was suspicious of being bewitched. He did look a bit weird but didn’t complain about anything.

***

Sometime later he all but swayed into the bath and had a shower. Then he dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper. He put his shoes on and donned his jacket. In a blur, Sherlock blocked the exit.

“Where do you think you are going?” John smiled up at him.

“Sherlock, I need to do some shopping. I need to eat and drink.” Sherlock chewed on his lower lip.

“Can I come along?” John was surprised.

“You want to come to Tesco with me?” He shrugged.

“Yes.” John grinned and pocketed his wallet.

“It’s very pedestrian.” Now Sherlock grinned, too.

“You understand me very well.”

“So, it seems. Let’s go then.” He handed him his coat and scarf. Outside Sherlock hailed a cab and ushered John inside.

“We could have walked, you know?” He carefully took his hand and looked at John.

“You don’t have to worry about the money anymore.” He blushed a bit.

“It’s not my money. It’s yours.” Sherlock shook his head.

“You are my mate. It’s our money.” He moved his thumb over his hand and looked at Sherlock.

“I need my own, Sherlock. I need to earn my own money.” Sherlock looked shocked.

“You are not going to work, John. Think about my reputation, please?” He only whispered.

“You sound like an old-fashioned husband. I will go back to work. I am a doctor, for God’s sake. I could work part-time at the A&E.”

“We need to discuss this later.” John looked at him again.

“Sherlock, does your brother have a mate?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“Who would want him for a mate? That’s why he is having livestock.” The driver almost lost control of the cab and John was pushed into Sherlock’s arms.

“Do you have any friends being vampires?” He shook his head.

“I don’t have friends.” Sadly, John looked at him. He must be such a lonely person. Well, what you call a person.

“I am there for you now. But we still need to talk.” John dared and put a strand of his hair behind his ear. Sherlock blushed and his cheekbones became a shade of red. Vampires could blush. Interesting, John thought.

“We will, John.” They arrived at Tesco and Sherlock paid the driver. They entered the shop and John got a shopping cart. Sherlock followed John through the aisles. He bought milk, toast, different sorts of jam, some chocolate and nosh as well as fruits and vegetables.

“No wonder you smell that delicious.” Sherlock whispered into his ear.

“What about a bottle of wine for tonight?” But Sherlock shook his head.

“Not from here. I have some at home, don’t worry. But I want cigarettes and we should buy some plates, mugs and such for your everyday use.” John collected these, too, and told him that cigarettes were sold separately. Finally, he also bought some convenience stuff and a piece of fresh beef. Sherlock eyed the bloody piece and licked over his lips.

They reached the aisles with shampoo. Now Sherlock was somehow interested enough to scan the shelves. His eyes rested on a strawberry shampoo and finally he took it and placed it into the trolley. John bought some candles, too.

Sherlock handed over his card and strolled away to buy his cigarettes. John took their goods and packed them into several bags. Sherlock looked at him.

“Don’t they do delivery?” John shook his head and Sherlock hailed a cab back home. He just climbed into it and looked out at John who stood with six bags not really knowing how to enter the cab right now.

“Sherlock, you are supposed to be rather strong, aren’t you? Please help me with this?” He raised an eyebrow and snatched half of the bags out of John’s hands. Then he quickly pulled him inside.

“Reputation, remember?” He hissed making John grin.

“You wanted to come along, remember?” Sherlock almost hid behind the bags and dashed inside and upstairs when they returned to Baker Street. John fumbled for his wallet but the cabbie just said:

“Don’t worry, I know him. It’s all fine, you pay next time.”

“Thanks a lot.” John took the remaining bags and followed him. He had placed the bags on the counter and had shed his coat and shoes already. Now he was sprawled on the sofa with one arm over his eyes. John passed by and stored the groceries away first. Then he put the mugs and bowls into the dishwasher and started it. He rinsed one mug in the sink to prepare some tea. He carried it over to his armchair. Sherlock’s voice rumbled:

“Don’t I get something?” John looked surprised.

“I am sorry. I didn’t think you were drinking tea!”

“No, I don’t. But you know what I drink.” John swallowed and Sherlock sighed.

“In the fridge, John, my blood is in the fridge. Mycroft makes sure I always have a supply.” John had a look and found several blood bags in there. Somehow, he had managed to overlook those when he stored his goods away. He got a nice glass and cut open a bag. He poured the blood and wondered if he would like something added.

“Any spices? Cinnamon perhaps?”

“What?” Sherlock sounded surprised. John shrugged.

“I only wondered, maybe it would taste more interesting, so you would have it more regularly?” Sherlock slowly padded over to him.

“I never tried. But it sounds rather nice. I remember cinnamon. So why not? Do it!” John strew a bit into his blood and swirled it around. Then he handed it over.

“There you go.” Sherlock first sniffed and then had a careful sip. Rather soon he closed his eyes looking very pleased.

***

Time passed by rather quickly and soon enough it was late afternoon. John felt Sherlock’s eyes rest on him and he looked up. Sherlock almost looked greedy. John remembered what he had said before and slowly got out of his armchair. He walked over to him and sat on his armrest.

“I can see you are restless. What do you want to do?” Sherlock took his hand.

“I would like to prepare you. I want you clean from inside and out.” Of course, John knew what he meant.

“You want to administer an enema?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes.” John exhaled and then nodded.

“OK. Let’s go.” At once Sherlock was up and pulled John into the bath. John started to undress but Sherlock stopped him.

“No, let me. I want to do it.” John dropped his hands and was undressed very carefully. His clothes just landed in a pile on the floor. An enema set was already on the toilet lid. John eyed it and suddenly there was Sherlock’s hand on his lower back.

“Don’t worry, John. I am not going to hurt you. I know how to do it.”

“I never had one myself …” John quietly said.

“I’ll lead you through it.” He pecked a kiss on his cheek making John smile.

“First of all, I want you to get on your knees with your chest on the floor. Spread your knees and hold the position.” John could hear him grab the bag and open a pack of lube.

“This will be a bit cold.” He trickled some lube over his hole and John twitched once. Very tenderly Sherlock moved his finger over his opening and made him relax. Finally, he lubed the tube and pressed it into him. John raggedly exhaled at the intrusion. This was alien. He had never been touched there; he never had touched himself there.

“I will open the stopper now and empty the fluid into your bowels. I will rub your stomach and you will feel some pain but it will stop soon. You will feel the need to get up but you have to hold it. We will wait for about fifteen minutes and then you may use the toilet and empty yourself. Have a shower afterwards and come back to me.”

“Go on, Sherlock, I am ready.” Sherlock patted him on his bare arse and attached the bag to the heating. John felt the fluid running into him and Sherlock started to rub over his belly. After some minutes the cramps started and he fisted the rug groaning.

“This will be over soon, John. You can do it. Do it for me.” John breathed through the cramps and always felt his caressing touches. After only a few minutes they stopped and he felt the water move inside him. It was almost calming him down, in fact it did. His body relaxed and his mind drifted away. He barely felt Sherlock remove the tube. Only when he was smacked on his behind, he opened his eyes.

“John, you may get up now. Hold it and proceed as being told. I will be waiting outside.” He took the empty bag and binned it. Then he grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom.

John still was down on his knees and only very slowly got up. He felt some drops trickle out of him. As soon as he was standing and started to shuffle over to the toilet, he knew he would have to hurry. Everything splashed out of him in a gush and he kept sitting there for minutes. Afterwards, he stood under the shower and had to hold himself against the tiles. He felt as if he had slept for hours. He felt fantastic. How could he not have known that enemas had this effect? It had been amazing.  
What else would Sherlock dish up?

After he had towelled himself dry, he slowly walked back into the living room. Sherlock stood beside the sofa and looked up when he entered the room.

“Come over here and bend over the armrest for me. I want to check if you are properly cleaned out.” John did exactly that not being able to think right now. He presented his arse as if on display. His mind was still a bit dreamy.

“Give me your hands.” John’s hands came up. Sherlock held both his wrists on his lower back and John relaxed even more.

“Now spread your legs a bit more.” John did that, too. Right after, he felt Sherlock’s finger on his hole. It was gloved and lubed and John was thankful for that.

“Relax, it will burn a bit but it will be over soon.” John really tried but when Sherlock pushed down and breached him, his head came up. This wasn’t pleasant and he hissed. He even tried to wiggle away from him but was pressed down. He couldn’t get free. And he was hard again.

“This looks perfect. Well done!” Sherlock praised and John relaxed again. The intrusion was over, at least for now. He pulled him up and into his arms. Then he kissed him and John held perfectly still. He had pleased him which was good. He closed his eyes and felt his expensive clothes on his bare skin. This felt so good and he sighed.

Sherlock’s hands moved over John’ skin and he whispered into his ear.

“Now I want you on your knees in my bedroom, John. Come on.” He pulled him behind and John just followed. Sherlock made him kneel in the middle of the room. Then he took a box from his drawer and opened it.

“Mycroft gave me this a few years after I was made. He clearly expected me to find a suitable mate sooner. Well, I had to polish it but here we go. This will be your collar. As I promised, you only have to wear it inside.” John looked up and Sherlock showed him the box. It was black leather with silver engraving and the buckle looked like solid silver. It had one ring at the front. It looked more like jewellery than anything else. John bowed his head. Sherlock made a hitched noise and dropped the box. Then he stepped up to John and put the collar around his neck. He buckled it so it was still a bit lose. John looked down and saw he was aroused as hell. Fuck.

“Get up and on the bed.” John stood and slowly walked over. He climbed up and sat on the bed. He could hear him rummage through a drawer and then he felt him close behind. He grabbed his arms and then he felt something being wrapped around his wrists. Restraints made of silk. John’s breath stopped for just a second but it was fine, he didn’t hurt him.

Sherlock’s hand was on the collar and pressed down. John understood and lowered himself chest down on the mattress. His knees spread almost by themselves.

“I am so proud of you; you are doing very well, John, really, very well.” He praised him again making him smile.

“I will open you up now. You are a virgin and will be very tight.” John’s shoulders relaxed only further. Sherlock opened another pack of lube and slicked both his hole and his fingers. At first, he only massaged his hole making him lose his tension. And when he had finally breached him, he at once stroked over his prostate making him bite into the mattress.

Sherlock pulled his head up by the collar.

“No, I want to hear you. Don’t suppress anything. You are so responsive. I like it.” He pushed his finger all the way in rubbing over the sweet spot again and again until John was a panting mess. Then he abruptly stopped making him whine.

“If you want me to continue, you will beg for it. Address me with _Master_.” John only thought for a second before he breathlessly begged:

“Please, Master, please continue. It feels so good. Please?” Sherlock smiled. This worked much better than expected. He started to push his finger into him eliciting the finest moans and whines from him. A few minutes later he stuck two fingers into him and spread him wide. He also increased the speed and his head came off the mattress. He held him down.

“No. Stay.” He trembled and tried to stay but he kept moving.

“State your wishes.” Sherlock told him and he roughly replied.

“I am sorry, Master, but I need to come. It hurts. Please? I need to come. Master, please?” Sherlock almost came when he heard this, but he held himself back by pure force of will.

Instead, he pulled John all the way up again and held him against his chest. His fingers came around the base of his prick and prevented him from orgasm. John almost cried in his arms.

“I think you might need more restraints, John. What do you think?” He rubbed the back of his head over his chest and said:

“Whatever you think is right, Master.” Sherlock smiled and reached into his pocket to retrieve some fine leather strings which he tied around his prick and testicles after he had pulled his balls to flag his erection. John howled. He wouldn’t be able to come like this.

“Kneel up straight.” John did that, too. Sherlock pushed three fingers into him and started to fuck him until he was keening.

“Fuck back, John. You may move and fuck yourself on my fingers.” John almost sobbed but at once started to move. He tried to find a good angle but Sherlock moved against him.

“You know what to do, John.” Another sob erupted.

“Please, Master, I need you to touch my prostate again, please, please?” Sherlock pressed down on it. Now John yelled. He was very sensitive by now, and his bound prick didn’t make it any better. Sherlock fucked him some more and pressed his own cock against his bare back searching for the friction, too.

When John was all loosened up, he got a prostate massager and shoved it into him. He set it to a lower setting and let go of John. Sherlock got up and pulled him close to the edge of the bed by his collar. John shuffled over the sheets until he was right in front of Sherlock’s crotch.

“You know what I want you to do, right, John?” He slowly nodded eyeing his crotch.

“Yes, Master.”

“Beg for it.” John licked his lips and saw it twitch beneath Sherlock’s dress trousers.

“Please, let me suck your cock, Master. Please?” Sherlock growled and opened his trousers pulling it out. He slapped John lightly in the face with it smearing his pre-cum all over him. He hooked a finger through the ring on his collar and pulled him close.

“Open your mouth and service me.” John almost threw himself onto his prick and licked, sucked, swallowed, did everything he had been taught before. He finished him off by sucking him deep down his throat and swallowing. Sherlock looked down and clawed his hands into his short, blond hair. Then he growled deep and dark making John shiver.

Sherlock really still couldn’t believe it. There was the human male on his knees before him, servicing him after one night. And it felt so good!

Only a few minutes later he realised that John was staring back at him. Obviously, he was expecting more orders. His pupils were dilated. His eyes were blown.

“Well done!” Sherlock praised with a croaky voice but elicited a proud smile.

“Now turn on your front!” John did that and Sherlock untied his wrists only to turn him around and restrain his hands to the headrest. Then he pulled him down and tied his ankles to the posts. He let his eyes roam over his body. His bound genitals were an angry red and they must hurt. Sherlock smiled.

He raked his fingernails over John’s skin making him groan. He left some scratches and smaller welts in the process. The noises John made were fantastic and Sherlock’s dark blood pumped through his veins. He became hard again. He played with John’s nipples when his mobile dinged. John didn’t even react.

Sherlock played and had a look at the same time. His brother had sent a text, who else. He looked at the display.

_“You know why he is that responsive and submissive, don’t you?”  
MH_

_“Because he likes me. He is attracted to me.”  
SH_

_“No, you twat. You are emanating glamour like a chimney, brother-dear!”  
MH_

Sherlock read it while stroking John’s penis. Now he clenched his fingers around it making John twist in his restraints and shout. He uncurled his fingers murmuring a _Sorry_. John came down again.

_“Test it.”  
MH_

_“How?”  
SH_

_“Get a few steps away from him and see how he reacts.”  
MH_

_“Away? Reacts?”  
SH_

_“Yes.”  
MH_

But Sherlock wanted to fuck him now. It didn’t matter if the responses from John were real or triggered by his glamour. He didn’t do it on purpose, so it didn’t matter. At least, that was what Sherlock told himself. He pulled out the massager making him moan.

“Lick it clean.” John licked it clean. Then Sherlock tied his calves to his thighs spreading his knees. He knelt between them and looked down. His brother was right. John’s eyes were clouded and Sherlock tried to see himself glamouring. He had had no intention to do so. So how could it have happened?

He blindfolded John and stepped several steps away from the bed. John’s head moved following him.

“John? What do you feel?” No reply.

“Answer me!” John licked his lips.

“I feel hard and aroused.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“What’s the proper honorific?”

“What?” He bit his lips. Had his brother been right? He didn’t answer John.

“What do you want, John?” He shifted on the sheet but didn’t reply.

“Answer me!” This order was accompanied with a rather hard smack on his thigh.

“Ow, fuck, Sherlock! Don’t!” Sherlock became angry, really angry. What had happened? He ripped open his drawer and got out a huge ball-gag which he shoved behind John’s teeth. Then he clamped his nipples. Next, he spread his knees by a spreader-bar attaching a chain between it and his collar. John pulled at his restraints and moved his head but the noises he made were different from before. Now he sounded almost frightened and scared. His skin felt clammy when Sherlock touched him. And he wasn’t aroused anymore. Sherlock was able to see that.

His mobile dinged again.

_“See what I mean?”  
MH_

Sherlock screamed and threw his mobile against the wall. It shattered to pieces. John jerked and kept pulling at his restraints not being able to see. Sherlock stared at John. He was angry beyond anything. But he was able to focus on something else. He can’t hurt John. It wasn’t John’s fault. He still wanted to keep him. Probably the wish to keep him had been so big, he unconsciously radiated glamour, drowned John in it.

He stormed out of his bedroom and downed a bag of blood which calmed him down a lot. Then he returned only to find John trembling. He made desperate noises. Sherlock stroked over his bare skin and carefully loosened all his restraints, took away the ball-gag and the blindfold. When he was done, he took John’s hand.

John didn’t move a bit but he didn’t pull away either. He just stared at Sherlock.

“What happened? Sherlock? I …” He slowly shook his head. Sherlock could see that he was scared and exhausted and confused. He even smelled of fear. It can’t be, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Sherlock wanted him. He carefully moved closer and sat down on his bed beside him.

“John, I am not sure what happened. I am sorry if I scared you. I didn’t mean to.”

“What did you do to me? I hurt …”

“You said you were consenting.”

“I remember telling you I needed time to adjust.” Then John touched his neck as if to scratch it. His fingers took hold of the collar and his eyes widened.

“Take this off, Sherlock. Please, take this off.” Sherlock did as being asked and placed it on his night-stand. He stood and looked at John.

“I would like you to stay in 221B. I need to see my brother right away. Something went terribly wrong. I am sorry, John, really sorry.” And Sherlock left John.

***

John was blind. He couldn’t see. But he could feel. He hurt. His hands were tied to the headboard over his head, and something was stuck into his mouth, making his jaw hurt. He tried to remember what had happened. His mind was blurry but he did remember talking to Sherlock.

Sherlock was a vampire and he wanted him. He wanted him to be his mate. Then there was a break in his mind.

He woke looking at Sherlock. He was freezing and trembling. He told him to remove the collar and so he did. He looked rather sad, confused even. John realised he was in Sherlock’s bed. He also realised that his body hurt.

He stared at the ceiling above him when Sherlock removed the leather around both his prick and balls. He hurt like fuck and the skin was chafed. He bit on his lower lip. He still felt Sherlock close and suddenly his tongue lapped over his over-sensitive skin down there healing him. He didn’t even twitch but he was tense to the touch. He waited until he was done and could feel him move to the side again.

John was confused, too. He listened to Sherlock telling him how sorry he was and that he had to leave to see his brother. He also asked him to stay. John didn’t answer him but watched him leave. Slowly he sat up in his bed.

“Where should I go anyway?” He walked into the bath and saw the enema bag in the bin. He looked into the mirror and checked over his body. His body was covered in bruises, love bites, scratches and even welts. His hole burnt a bit and he thought it would burn more if he had fucked him. So, it seemed he hadn’t. Lucky him.

John showered for quite a long time and dressed in his sweatpants and tee. Barefoot he sat in his armchair and poured a drink. He started to think about the things that had happened.

He knew that Sherlock was a vampire. He thought he might even like him. John had instantly liked him and had still after being told. He couldn’t imagine he would hurt him on purpose; he could have done this right away. He wouldn’t have to act around it.

Sherlock wanted him for a mate. He even made compromises as in collaring only inside. He went to bloody Tesco with him and carried half of the bags.

The moment Sherlock stayed at bay, at a certain distance, he had felt the change. His foggy mind wasn’t foggy anymore. He looked at his wrists. He had tied him up. He suddenly remembered having read the big document about Sherlock and sex.

Normally, he would have been shell-shocked. But he had just shrugged and consented. How?

“Fuck!” John swore and poured a second drink. It was getting dark. He lit some candles and made a fire. He put on socks and cooked dinner. He sat on a barstool and ate it slowly waiting for Sherlock to return.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock hailed a cab and gave Mycroft’s address. He had texted him beforehand, of course. No one, not even Sherlock, did visit Mycroft Holmes just so.

He entered his house and was led into the living room where Mycroft was just sucking at some livestock’s throat. When he was done, he dropped the body and it was taken away.

“Care for a snack, brother-dear?” Sherlock snarled and showed his fangs. Mycroft clicked his fingers and a man was brought inside. Tied and gagged. Sherlock’s eyes moved over him and he once sniffed. Then he just grabbed him and fell back on the armchair. The male fought and kicked for his life but Sherlock was so very wired and stressed, he just bit down and sucked him dry. He savoured the scent of panic and fear, destruction, and death. When he was done, the corpse was taken out of his hands and pulled away. Then he was handed a napkin and he wiped his mouth.

“Thanks, Mycroft. That was what I needed.”

“I thought what you needed is waiting at home?”

“I know you are laughing about me.” Sherlock had come down a bit.

“I am not laughing about you. I am wondering how this could happen to you.”

“I have no idea. I have met him and I liked him at once. He came to my home and seemed to be attracted, too. I don’t know since when I have unconsciously glamoured him. I didn’t realise at all.”

“Haven’t you been suspicious?”

“No. I thought he really might like me …” Now he looked sad and his brother pitied him. He knew he needed a mate.

“I think he actually does; you know? He wouldn’t have looked at the flat otherwise.”

“I hope I didn’t break him and he will still be there when I get home.”

“He is still at home, I ensure you.” Sherlock smiled.

“Did you show him your document?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes. Even before we went to Tesco.” Mycroft raised his eyebrows.

“You went shopping. With your mate. To Tesco.” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes. I didn’t want him to go out alone without a collar.”

“I know about your compromise, Sherlock.”

“What am I supposed to do, Mycroft?”

“Talk to him.”

“How can I explain something to him when I don’t understand it myself? Couldn’t you come over and talk to him?”

“You really want me close to him?”

“You won’t harm him.”

“No, I won’t. I love you, Sherlock. I worry about you. Constantly.”

“Please, explain everything to him. I already talked to him about you and your livestock.”

“What did he say?”

“He was shocked, but he coped.”

“OK, go home now, Sherlock. I will be over tomorrow morning. He will need some time to come down.”

“Thank you, brother-mine.” Sherlock left and went home.

***

Sherlock stood in front of 221B and saw the light of the fire shining through the window. John was still there. He was waiting for him. He walked upstairs and opened the door. He looked around. He smelled food. John had made dinner and the dishwasher ran. He dropped his coat on the floor and had a closer look. And there he was, resting on the sofa under a blanket. He had been waiting for him but now he was sleeping. He looked exhausted.

Sherlock slowly came closer and watched him. He had had dinner and several drinks. But he felt no aggression towards him or anger; just a certain feeling of sadness and loneliness.

Sherlock tried to control his glamour. Now that he knew, he was able to keep it under control. He sat beside him and carded through his fine blond hair.

“John? It’s me, Sherlock. Wake up, please. We need to talk.” John started to stir beneath his blanket.

“Sh’lock? You are home …” He blinked and then focused.

“And so are you. You are making me happy.” He looked at him.

“What did you do to me?” John whispered and sat up cross-legged against the back of the sofa. Sherlock shook his head.

“I am not so sure myself; I have to admit that. I talked to my brother about it, that’s why I wasn’t home. He will come over tomorrow morning and explain everything to you.”

“I know that something wasn’t right. But I don’t want to lose you. I like you, Sherlock, I really do.”

“I like you, too. I am glad you are still here with me.” He carefully reached out for him. John let him take his hand and hold it.

“I know you have made me consent even though I didn’t want it. I remember the things you did to me.”

“I really thought you wanted this. I am sorry. I only realised something was wrong when I stepped away from you and your eyes became clear. You were scared.”

“I was. I hurt; I still do. But I can’t deny the feelings I am having for you.” Sherlock smiled.

“I have feelings, too. I consider you my mate, John.”

“You really tried. You wrote a very long document to explain everything to me. You came to Tesco with me not really bothering about reputation and such. And you made compromises for me. I appreciate all that a lot. I know you meant no harm.”

“May I sit with you?”

“What about …” Sherlock shook his head.

“Now that I know about it, I can control it. Really. Nothing will happen to you.” John threw off the blanket.

“What about a drink? Do you even drink anything but blood? I could spice it up for you?”

“I really liked the cinnamon thing you did.”

“Let’s try something else.” Sherlock looked up at him licking his lips.

“Proceed, John.” John smiled and walked into the kitchen. He needed him to relax a bit more. He poured a mug with blood and used the microwave to heat it up to body temperature. When it was done, he splashed a bit of whiskey into it and poured another one for himself. He brought it back to the sofa where Sherlock now sat cross-legged. He handed him the mug watching him sniff.

“It’s warm.”

“It’s average body temperature.” John sat down beside him. They looked at each other.

“Hm.” Sherlock held the mug with both hands and wondered why he was given such a treat.

“You didn’t feed off me.” Sherlock shook his head.

“No. I will only after I have made you my mate. And I haven’t as you might have noticed.”

“I sure have.”

“My brother will come over tomorrow and talk to you. You don’t have to be afraid. If you are still interested in me afterwards, we will try again.”

“Yes, perhaps a bit less rough at first?”

“You may tell me what you want.”

“I could tell you now?” Sherlock sipped some more and smiled at John. Then he nodded.

“Tell me then.” John’s earlobes were a bit red and a rosy blush was on his cheeks but he cleared his throat and started to talk.

“When I read your document, I was both shocked but also very touched. You tried so hard. I realised you were right; my life had been boring. I wanted to try something new; although not that much at once.”

“I could smell your arousal.”

“I wondered…”

“So?” John licked his lips making Sherlock stare at his mouth.

“I think bondage appeals to me. Restraints. I don’t think I like to be hurt; much. If I have to wear the collar only inside, you may put it back on me even now. It makes me feel good, it shows I belong to someone, belong to you.”

“If you don’t like it, I could buy another one?” But John shook his head.

“No, no, no. It looked more than a piece of jewellery. It’s fine. Besides, your brother gave it to you meaning it is special to you.”

“Yes, but you are special, too.” That statement brought a bright smile upon John’s face and his blue eyes shone.

“So are you.” They looked at each other and John dared to take his hand.

“I don’t know why though. Why would someone like you find me special?” Sherlock brushed his thumb over his knuckles.

“You are special because your blood is singing to me. Your scent is intoxicating and it leaves me yearning for you. Your eyes are as blue as the ocean and your hair shines both golden and silver in the sun.” John was in awe.

“I wish you would have feelings for me without being glamoured…”

“I have, Sherlock.” He pulled him closer by his hand and took some strands of his wavy hair. And then John kissed him. Sherlock stilled completely. His eyes were closed. He seemed to be shocked but then a hitched noise erupted and he kissed John back. He could smell John close again and he felt happy. He really couldn’t remember when he had felt like this the last time. Perhaps he never had.

After a few minutes, John broke the kiss and looked at him.

“Did you feed at your brother’s?” Sherlock knew at once that John wouldn’t approve and bit his lip.

“Yes, I did.” But he admitted it honestly.

“Why?” He just had to ask.

“I don’t know how to say it without insulting you but you are smelly.” Sherlock thought about the livestock, the fighting male he had killed. Did the fear and pain have an impact on his blood and did John smell that? Another thing he had to ask Mycroft.

“Do you want me to brush my fangs?” John outright laughed but nodded.

“If you want me to kiss you, please do so.” Sherlock stood and walked into the bathroom. He took a bit longer and when he returned, he had changed. He now wore only sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Would you like another drink?” John nodded.

“Yes, please. Do you have wine?”

“Yes, of course. I will open a bottle.” He padded over into their kitchen and retrieved a bottle. He opened it and poured the wine into two glasses. He returned and handed over a glass.

“Thank you.” He nodded and then looked at the coffee table.

“Didn’t you buy yourself some nosh or something?”

“I just want you by the side.” This made Sherlock smile.

“I am glad you didn’t stake me …” John laughed.

“Not like that …” They looked into each other’s eyes and John kissed him again. Sherlock made noises coming from deep inside his body. He held his glass and let John do it. When he pulled away again, John licked his lips and grinned:

“Thanks for brushing your fangs!” Sherlock grinned, too.

“I have one question though.” John looked at him.

“Yes?”

“How did it smell like?”

“You smelled like clotted blood.”

“Oh …” He sipped some wine.

“I never thought.”

“Never mind.” John looked into his glass and Sherlock quietly asked:

“Are you still angry?”

“I am not angry. You didn’t do it on purpose. I was confused and scared.”

“And you will be staying here with me?”

“Yes, I will. I will also talk to your brother tomorrow morning.”

“I will be with you.”

“I know.”

“Will you stay in my bed tonight?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good.” He exhaled slowly.

“Go ahead and collar me again.” John whispered huskily wiggling his eyebrows at him. He elicited a growl which made the hair on his arms stand up, but in a good way. Sherlock placed the glass on the coffee table and quickly retrieved the collar from his bedroom. John slowly stood looking at him. Sherlock tenderly placed the collar around his neck and buckled it.

“You are mine.” He hooked one finger into the ring and pulled John close.

“I am yours.” John slung his arms around his waist and kissed him. Afterwards, they sat down on the sofa again and Sherlock kept holding his hand. He sipped his wine looking at John.

“What do you normally do?” John tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do in your free time? What do you like?”

“Since I returned, I did nothing much because I had to somehow survive on my army pension.”

“Return from where?”

“I am an army-doctor, Sherlock. I had several tours in Afghanistan and was trained at Bart’s. That’s why I know Mike.”

“You were injured.”

“I got shot at. You must have seen the scar.”

“I did see the scar.” He looked at him.

“Why don’t they pay enough money so you can afford a better life? You fought for this country and when you return home, hurt, you have to live in a shaggy place?”

“They think I could work as a doctor again, that’s why.”

“You probably could, you know? You said so yourself, at least part-time?”

“I would like to.” John finished his wine and slowly stood.

“I am tired now. I would like to go to bed. Are you coming?” Sherlock stood in a second.

“Yes.” John went through his bathroom routine first and then walked into the bedroom. Sherlock was leaning against the headrest. His chest was bare. He looked at John.

“Why are you still dressed?” John smiled.

“Because your room is a freezing fridge.” He crawled under the duvet with him.

“I will make it warm.” At once, he was on top of John and the touching, kissing, and groping started. He slowly rutted against him making him moan. John’s hands were into Sherlock’s hair and pulled him down. The noises he made were almost feral but John wasn’t scared anymore. He was in control.

He tried to roll them over and Sherlock let him. This was new and interesting. He was beneath John and looked up. A position he had never experienced so far.

Now John was rutting against his crotch and his fingers were teasing his nipples. Sherlock’s body arched up a bit and he closed his eyes. He held John close to his chest.

John took a look directly at his throat, which was right before his eyes. He sucked on his neck and left a mark. Now Sherlock moaned and he opened his eyes again. They were almost black by now and his fangs had come out.

It was an arousing sight and John gasped. Very carefully he licked over his teeth and felt his hands clutch at his t-shirt. A second later he had torn it off and was on top again. He quietly snarled and moved down placing John’s hands beside his head on the pillow. He mouthed kisses all the way down on his waist, hips, belly and further. He moved his sweatpants down and off together with his boxers. His hands tenderly spread his legs and then he fondled his balls making him moan and keen. He licked from the base to the top of his cock and then suckled the head. He looked up and their eyes met. His eyes were half-lidded when he focused on John while he sucked him off.

“You are such a slut…” John throatily said making Sherlock grin around his prick. Only then John saw that his fangs were still out. He fell back and just closed his eyes. He was throbbing. Once and again he felt him scratch over his flesh but he never hurt him. He worked him over like he had never been before in his entire life.

When John was close to tears, he swallowed him down and made him come. John’s balls pulled up and his eyes disappeared into the back of his head. His hands hit the mattress and he screamed.

When he was back, he got up on his elbows and looked at Sherlock who knelt by his side carefully stroking over his chest and belly. He was still panting.

“Are you pleased?” John just grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him down into a kiss.

“That was the most amazing blow-job ever!” Sherlock proudly smiled.

“I really want to fuck you, John, but I will wait until we are sorted out, until you want me to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you but I still feel a bit off. I am sorry.” At once he kissed him.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s all fine. Don’t worry.”

“I am actually worried about your brother coming to see me tomorrow. When you went out to see him today, you fed on his livestock. I really don’t want to think about it, it scares me to death.”

“You won’t be alone with him, I assure you. When I arrived at his place, he was just having dinner and I was still tense, worried, not myself. So, when he offered me a share, I just took it.”

“You sucked dry a human being, you killed.” John sounded a bit reproachful.

“I killed. It’s livestock. Do you know what this means?” Sherlock asked.

“I think I am getting the idea.” John nodded.

“I know you don’t approve, but it’s our way of living.” Sherlock said in a vindicated tone.

“Your brother is very rich that’s why he can afford livestock. The common vampire doesn’t have livestock.” John assumed looking questioningly at Sherlock.

“The common vampire hunts in the streets, doesn’t he?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, he does. We are privileged because we are old and rich.”

“How old are you?” John blurted out his question.

“Several hundred years.” He quietly mumbled looking at the wall and not at John.

“You don’t want to talk about it.” John recognised feeling a bit rebuffed.

“It was traumatising, sometimes I am still traumatised.” He quietly admitted but still wouldn’t look at him.

“It’s OK if you don’t want to talk about it. The main thing is that you are here with me.” John slung his arms around his thin and cold frame. He even felt him trembling.

“Come closer and hold me.” John asked Sherlock and he moved on his side pulling John close to his chest. He nuzzled his neck for a moment and his arm was over his waist. It was only cold for a moment until Sherlock pulled up the duvet. John took his hand and entwined their fingers. He sighed and relaxed. Two seconds later he was fast asleep.

***

Sherlock was rather tense for a bit longer. He needed almost half an hour until his fingers were able to relax around John’s. He felt John’s fine hair against his cheek and inhaled his scent. The feelings he had; the feelings he suffered right now, were enormous. This human male made him feel, made him want, like no one else did before. For centuries he had been waiting for him. He snuggled closer stealing his body warmth. It felt so good against his cold body. He listened to his blood and heart. The rhythm was strong and steady and finally, he was able to let go. He closed his eyes and rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft had texted his brother but got no reply. Of course, he had replaced the broken mobile at once but there wasn’t any answer from Sherlock. Normally, he always replied, no matter what he was doing at the moment.

Even though he lacked a reply Mycroft wasn’t worried. If something would have been horribly wrong, he would have felt it or seen it on CCTV. So, he just passed by Mrs Hudson's door downstairs nodding a greeting to the old woman who fondly nodded back. She approved of him taking care of his younger brother.

He tried to listen in but there was nothing to hear. There was an absolute silence from upstairs which was strange enough. But he could sense a human being in there, breathing, blood pumping. And he could sense his brother who wasn’t harmed at all but sleeping. Mycroft couldn’t remember when he slept the last time like that. It must have been during WWI after a feast on the battlefield and down in the trenches. Mycroft fondly remembered the feast and smiled.

Then he entered Sherlock’s bedroom and saw them. He tilted his head looking at his brother who was holding the human male to his chest. Suddenly he, John, opened his eyes. The instinct of the soldier took over in an instant and he jumped out of the bed with his back to the wall.

Mycroft very thinly smiled when he gave him a once-over. John was only dressed in his birthday suit.

Normally, John didn’t care about being naked since he was both a doctor and had spent many years in the army in dire circumstances. But this was a vampire, probably hungry.

“Good morning. John, isn’t it? If it would have been my intention to kill you, you would be dead by now. I told Sherlock I would come over to talk to you since he had been asking me very nicely yesterday. I didn’t expect you still asleep. Pardon me.” He turned around and left the room.

John was sweating and he looked at Sherlock who now opened an eye.

“Don’t worry, John. This was Mycroft, my brother. Please, would you be so kind and offer him one of your spiced specialities? Oh, and get dressed beforehand, please. You don’t want his hands on you and I don't like the idea of it at all.”

“Of course …” John picked up his trackpants. The boxers were torn and so was his t-shirt but only at the hem. He pulled it over his head and ruffled his hair. Then he deeply inhaled and exhaled several times before he faced Mycroft again. He entered the living room.

“Good morning, Sir. I am very sorry for the state you found us in. Would you like a mug of spiced blood?” Mycroft gaped at him open-mouthed. This was clearly something he hadn’t expected. He cleared his throat.

“You may call me Mycroft, John. And yes, I would like to have a mug, please. Thank you.” John cleared his throat and nodded. Then he prepared the blood for him and added cinnamon. He placed it on a shiny tray he found in the kitchen and carried it over placing it beside Mycroft on the table. That close to him, he felt the similarity to Sherlock. It was some sort of scent, chemistry, or whatnot.

“Thank you very much, John.” Mycroft politely thanked him. He saw he was wearing the collar again which was actually a good sign. They must have talked already. Well, otherwise he wouldn’t have been in his brother’s bed, would he? Mycroft sighed trying to shut down his brain for a second and enjoy his drink.

“You are welcome.” John watched him take a sip and close his eyes in delight.

“This is really delicious. Why didn’t I ever try?” He shook his head.

“Now, John, why don’t you brew yourself a coffee and sit down with me?” John unconsciously looked over to Sherlock’s door but he wasn’t up yet.

“OK, just wait a minute, please.” He made some coffee and added milk. Then he came over and sat in the second armchair opposite of Mycroft. Expectantly he looked at him. He reeked of power, authority, and even more power.

“Sherlock asked me to talk to you because of what happened yesterday.”

“Yes. So he told me.”

“Do you understand what happened and that it wasn’t his intention?”

“Yes, I do. He explained everything. We talked and sorted everything out.”

“That sounds actually good. I also see you are wearing his collar.”

“You do know about our compromise?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, I do. It’s rare but OK. Sherlock never cared about reputation.” Now John outright laughed.

“He almost died when I asked him to help me with our bags from Tesco.”

“He only didn’t fancy carrying them. It had nothing to do with reputation. He is just a lazy sod.” John stared at Mycroft and then laughed again. He even made Mycroft smile.

The laughing lured out Sherlock who had just a sheet around his body. He shuffled by mumbling:

“Where is my blood?” John sighed and got up making a mug for him, too. In the meantime, Sherlock dropped into the free armchair sniffing John’s coffee and then drowning it.

“Here you are.” Sherlock took the mug and looked at his brother who just raised an eyebrow. He sighed and looked at John.

“I am sorry, John. Thank you very much for the blood.” John poured himself a fresh coffee and sat on the armrest. At once Sherlock’s arm sneaked around his waist.

Mycroft finished his blood and set the mug on the table. Then he stood.

“It seems I am sort of superfluous here. I’ll be on my way.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Number 10 again?”

“Sure thing.” Both of them nodded and Mycroft waved to John when he walked outside. John's eyes followed him and he listened to his retreating footsteps. Only then he asked:

“Number 10?” Sherlock looked up at him.

“Downing Street, of course. He has an office there.” John looked wide-eyed at him.

“No, he doesn’t …” Sherlock just shrugged.

“Yes, he does.” It knocked on their door and Sherlock called out:

“Come in, Mrs Hudson.” She entered the room and carried a tray with a full English breakfast.

“Good morning, you two. I thought your mate would like some real breakfast?” She looked at John who licked his lips.

“Yes, he really would. Thank you, Mrs Hudson.” He wanted to get up but Sherlock held him.

“Place it on the coffee table, please.” She did that, too. Sherlock didn’t let go of John. She lovingly smiled at Sherlock and left again. John looked at him.

“You have to be more polite to her. She is a very nice person.”

“She also is a very old vampire and my nanny.” John just looked at him and then reached out for the plate with buttered toast.

“I will crumble all over you, Sherlock, if you don’t let go.” He looked up at him.

“I don’t care. Give me some more coffee, John.”

“You could be less demanding, you know?” Sherlock smiled and hooked a finger under his collar.

“Who is wearing the collar?” John just tilted his head and bit into the toast. He heard him sigh.

“Please?” John pecked a buttery kiss on his lips and stood. He poured him coffee.

“I didn’t know you were drinking coffee.”

“Sometimes. Milk, two sugars, please. Normally I prefer the ones with flavour.”

“Flavour? As in?”

“Hazelnut, chocolate or lately cinnamon.”

“There is specially roasted coffee available. I only never buy it because it is very expensive.”

“You can buy it now. Take my card.” He brought him a mug with coffee.

“Here you go.” John started to devour the omelette then followed by beans and more toast. Sherlock watched him eat.

“I am feeling a bit scrutinised. Why are you watching me?” Sherlock felt a bit caught out but considered the question. He was surprised himself when he replied:

“I like to see you eat.” John smiled and Sherlock focused on a little piece of butter clinging to the left side of his mouth. He leant forward and licked it off. John flushed a rosy red.

“You can’t eat at all anymore, can you?”

“I only drink. I don’t have the urge to eat something. I suppose I could though.”

“I was just curious, you know?” He finished breakfast and had more coffee. He still sat on Sherlock’s lap feeling his fingertips move over his back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his touch.

Suddenly he was pushed up and almost fell down on the hardwood.

“Fuck, Sherlock!” He just grinned and disappeared into the bathroom. John collected the dishes and stored them into the dishwasher. He didn’t follow him because he knew what would happen then. He just waited for him to come out again.

Meanwhile, he scanned the paper for jobs. Mrs Hudson had been so kind to bring the newspaper, too, so he sat at the kitchen table and read the job ads.

And there it was. The hospital was looking for someone working shifts at the A&E. John chewed on his lips and considered the task. It was part-time and well paid so he would have his own money and wouldn’t completely depend on Sherlock.

He walked up into his room which he had only barely used and retrieved his laptop. He carried it downstairs and plugged it in. He worked once over his CV and wrote an application.

While checking through his files he caught himself unconsciously playing with the ring on his collar. He didn’t mind at all and he had almost forgotten wearing it. It somehow felt more like a wedding band or at least an engagement ring. Only it was around his neck and not on his finger.

He heard Sherlock leave the bath and rummage in his room. When he came out, he was dressed as impeccable as ever.

“What are you doing?” He came over and looked over his shoulder.

“The hospital is looking for a doctor doing shifts in the A&E.”

“Seriously?” Sherlock worried his lips.

“Yes, seriously. I need a job, Sherlock. I can’t just sit at home.”

“And you shouldn’t. But you are better than that.”

“I can’t wait for better, Sherlock. I need something to do.”

“You could help me with my work.”

“Would you pay me?”

“Of course not and you know exactly how I mean it.” John smiled.

“Yes, I do. But I need something to do; I need to earn money. Please understand.” He looked at him and slowly stood.

“At least let me try, please?” Sherlock palmed his cheek and kissed his temple.

“You don’t need to beg for this. I do understand. But anyway, I would like you to come with me.”

“Come where?”

“Crime scenes.” John looked at him rather clueless.

“Why would you be on crime scenes?” Now Sherlock looked at him and then his lips formed a perfect circle and he quietly said:

“Oh.” Then he smiled.

“I obviously wanted to tell you but somehow got distracted.”

“I wonder why …” They smiled at each other.

“I remember telling you I am a Consulting Detective and solve crimes for Scotland Yard.” John thought for a moment.

“Yes, now I can remember, too. But no more.”

“I explained no more. Well, Lestrade, the Detective Inspector on most of the cases, calls me if he needs my help. Of course, he is only to call me because of interesting cases. Otherwise I would be bored and no one likes that.”

“I see. So, he calls you, gets you to the crime scene to have a look and then you tell him what happened?”

“Normally, yes. It’s all so obvious but everybody only sees but not observes. Nine out of ten I can even tell him who the murderer is by only looking at the crime scene.” John wondrously stared at him.

“I would like to see that one day!” Sherlock smiled.

“And you will. As soon as Lestrade calls, we are going. Of course, you would have to abandon your work then. But you can tell them in your application that you are working for the government, Mycroft will cover and you won’t lose your job. Brilliant, isn’t it?”

“Brilliant cheating, it is!”

“But you are working for me and I am working for my brother. Well, I sometimes do.”

“I am not working for you but with you. And I won’t lie to my employer.”

“You are way too decent a fellow, John. How did you ever survive that long?” Sherlock shook his head.

“Why are you helping Scotland Yard anyway? There must be a reason?” John inquired curiously obviously having hit a nerve with Sherlock because he tensed.

“I did some stupid things because I was bored once too often. So, Mycroft introduced me to DI Lestrade from Scotland Yard. He calls me when he is out of his depth which is quite often. I help him solve the crimes and he helps me not being bored. And I would like you to come along with me, write things down and be my assistant.”

“Anyway, I will be coming if possible. That’s settled then.” John corroborated his opinion. Sherlock looked at him and nodded again.

“Very well. Go on and get dressed. I will explain afterwards.” John nodded and closed his laptop. He showered and went through all his bathroom routines. He donned his bathrobe and walked upstairs. He chose a pair of denims, a t-shirt and a jumper and dressed. He returned to Sherlock and looked expectantly.

“What’s that?” His long finger pointed at his body.

“That would be me. Dressed for once.” But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, John! This terrible excuse for a piece of clothing!” He pinched him through the jumper. John swatted his hand away.

“That would be my jumper.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“It’s warm.”

“Hm.” Sherlock turned around facing the window.

“Let’s go then.”

“Where?”

“Shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“You need new clothes.”

“I will be buying new clothes as soon as I have my own money.”

“Consider it a house-warming present.” John sighed.

“One jumper.”

“Two.” They stared into each other’s eyes again and finally John gave in.

“OK, two jumpers. Let’s go.” He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. Sherlock hooked his finger under his collar holding him back.

“Did you forget the compromise?” John looked up at him.

“You know, I actually did.” Sherlock unbuckled the collar and threw it behind John on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

To John’s surprise, Sherlock had a car, an older model of a Land Cruiser, which he rode like a maniac through the city.

“Sherlock, I survived the war, please don’t kill me in a car accident.”

“Don’t worry; I know what I am doing.” He raced up the ramp into the parking house of a big mall on the outskirts of London. He came to a screeching halt directly in front of the door.

“Sherlock, we can’t park here, it‘s for disabled parking.” Sherlock locked the car.

“I am dead. Does that count?” He entered the mall expecting John to follow who mumbled:

“You utter wanker …” He turned around grinning.

“I heard you …” John blushed.

They walked through the aisles and John scanned the shop-windows for something he liked. Sherlock was very much afraid he would step into the M&S but he just looked at Sherlock and didn’t. He slowed in front of the Camel Store and Sherlock nodded curtly. 

John took his wrist and held him.

“Why don’t you pick them for me wherever you want and I sit in a café and wait for you?”

“No, I want you to try them on.” He sounded just a little bit exerted. John got his first impression of a whiny vampire. He followed him through the shop. Finally, he got a dark olive jumper out of a shelf and held it up.

“This won’t fit you, Sir.” Suddenly a female voice said right beside him. Sherlock didn’t even turn his head.

“It’s not for me. Go away.” John closed his eyes.

“Is it for your boyfriend?” His hands clawed into the jumper and John sensed problems. He stroked over his back standing close to him.

“Yes, it’s for me. Would you please kindly leave us to our decision in this matter? Thank you!” She nodded but looked irritated. After she left, she turned around several times and looked back at them. Now Sherlock held the jumper to John’s body.

“What do you think?” John liked it, he really did, but when he had a closer look at the price-tag he swallowed. Sherlock saw this and gently touched him.

“House-warming present, remember?” John took it and felt the fabric.

“It’s nice, the colour is great. I like it.” Sherlock was obviously very pleased and dashed up to the register where the woman was again. He handed his card over and she gaped at the black card. Sherlock’s face was a mask. She bagged the jumper and put a catalogue into it, too.

“Have a nice day, Sir!” He just ripped the bag out of her hand and took off. John was already waiting outside looking longingly at the Starbucks opposite the shop.

“Sherlock? I need a break, please? What about a coffee?” Sherlock looked at John and saw he had problems. He gently took his hand and led him over. He made him sit down and even got him a coffee.

“Does your leg bother you?” John sipped his coffee and stretched his leg under the table.

“Yes, also my shoulder is aching a bit. It will be over soon. I just need a minute.” Sherlock thought about how he had restrained him. Of course, his shoulder hurt. It was his fault.

“I am sorry. I had no idea it would bother you that much.”

“I haven’t worked out since my return like I did during the last hours with you, Sherlock.” He grinned and Sherlock fondly smiled. Then he snatched his coffee and downed the rest.

“Let’s go home!” But John stubbornly shook his head.

“No, we have got only one jumper. You wanted two, we will get two. I am good again.”

“Are you sure?” John nodded.

“Let’s go.” They stood and Sherlock was very close to him. He didn’t touch him or took his hand though. John wondered why. Perhaps he could sense him being still a bit uneasy about their relationship? Or was he uneasy himself?

Then John eyed a black jumper in a small and very posh shop. He tried not to look too interested but Sherlock had seen his eyes rest on it and pulled him inside at once. He put the bag down and pulled the jumper out. He held it up and eyed John.

“Perfect …” He murmured and carried it over to pay for it. He placed the bag beside John leaving him behind on a leather sofa inside the store. John didn’t mind. He really was exhausted.

Sherlock carefully looked over his shoulder but John wasn’t looking in his direction. Sherlock grabbed a belt, a pair of denims and two shirts for John, too. On his way, he also found silken boxers. He bought him some in different colours, too. Only then he was pleased and paid. He returned with the bag.

“This is an awfully big bag for just one jumper, isn’t it?” Sherlock gently pulled him up and against his body.

“Since you were complaining about my freezing fridge which I call my bedroom, I bought some more things for you. Don’t complain any further because I won’t return them.” John tried to look into the bag but Sherlock wouldn’t let him.

“I need to feed, John. Let’s go.” He nodded.

“I am hungry, too. I will grab something to eat on our way back.”

“You could order take-away?”

“You’ve got menus?”

“We’ve got laptops.”

“Don’t patronise me, Sherlock.”

“I am just saying …” They stood beside the car to which a ticket had been attached under the wiper. Sherlock just ignored it. He drove out of the parking garage in the same manner as he had driven inside. John saw that he obviously had fun and it was good. He wasn’t bored and John really liked the expression on his face.

After they had reached the main road he put on the wipers and cleaned the dirt and the ticket away. He obviously had fun doing it. John looked at him.

“Sherlock, you can’t ignore it.”

“Yes, I can. I have diplomatic number plates. Didn’t you see?” He raced on.

“You are impossible.”

“My brother says I am obnoxious.” John tilted his head and looked at him.

“Well …” But he grinned seeing that Sherlock was having fun. He drove the car into the garage at Baker Street again and they walked back into their flat. Sherlock carried the bags and placed them on the sofa.

“What would you like to eat? I will order it for you.” John licked his lips.

“I would like to have Chinese, please.” He shrugged out of his jacket and walked upstairs. He heard him more than he was seeing him. He was right behind.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at him clearly worried. John shook his head.

“Nothing is wrong, Sherlock. I just want to change into something comfy. And since I have my few belongings in this room, I need to go here sometimes.”

“Oh. I am sorry.” He hurried downstairs again and John could hear him order his food. He shook his head and changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Hopefully Sherlock wouldn’t tear this one off of him. He really liked it. He remembered his cold feet and put socks on, too. He should have bought slippers, as well.

He still felt a bit strained and exhausted but now that he was at home, he was feeling better at once. He walked downstairs and saw Sherlock standing in front of the drawer in the kitchen.

“Sherlock, is it OK if I light a fire?” He turned his head.

“Sure thing, go ahead.” He kept looking into the drawer.

“What are you looking for?”

“I wanted to set up the table for you but there are no plates.”

“Dishwasher, I ran it yesterday.” Sherlock opened the dishwasher and pulled out some plates and bowls. They had dried by now and he placed them on the table. Then he put a candle in the middle and looked more than pleased. John smiled and knelt in front of the fire-place. He stuffed some paper between the logs and then used the long matches. Soon enough it was getting warm and he sat cross-legged in front of it not wanting to get up. It was nice and cosy.

Sherlock looked at his back and was happy. He had tried to be nice to him. He bought him clothes and coffee. He even drove him around and now had set up the table. He never had done such things for anybody.

But John was his mate, well, almost. Sherlock felt rather giddy. His brother would laugh if he knew. Well, he probably did but somehow Sherlock didn’t care. He felt bloody fantastic. He stepped up beside John.

“We are inside again.” John looked up and just said:

“It’s your job. I won’t do it myself.” Sherlock looked at him for a second and then hurried to retrieve the collar. He knelt beside John and buckled it around his neck again.

“Don’t you want to see what else I bought for you?”

“Except for the perversely pricey jumper?” Sherlock raised his eyebrows standing up but replied:

“Yes, except for that.” John held out his hand and let Sherlock pull him up.

“Show me.” He was pulled over to the sofa and Sherlock presented everything. John stared at the very fashionable and rather tight jeans and the beautiful shirts. Also, the boxers cost more than he would have paid for the jumper.

“Sherlock, this is really too much. We agreed on two jumpers.” Sherlock looked disappointed.

“Don’t you like this?”

“I more than like this, but you spent far too much money on me.”

“I said house-warming present.”

“This is much more; it is like a birthday and Christmas at once.”

“But you like it?” John smiled up at him.

“Yes, I like it.” He saw him exhale as if he had been afraid, he wouldn’t like it at all.

“I wanted to make it better.” Sherlock suddenly said looking over John’s head. John had grabbed the black jumper and moved it over his arms feeling the fabric on his skin.

“What? Make what better?” He looked up at him.

“Sherlock?”

“I hurt you. I didn’t know how to make it better.” It suddenly was just a tiny voice, very different from everything he had heard from him before. It was almost a bit unreal.

“Look at me, please?” Sherlock’s eyes were wet and then tears already ran over his prominent cheekbones. And they were actually red. Red like blood.

John had had no idea that vampires were able to cry. His emotions clearly bothered him. He wasn’t used to having them and he didn’t like having them at all. He couldn’t really cope right now and was overwhelmed by his feelings.

“Please, forgive me.” John sucked in his breath but then said:

“Sherlock, we are good. It wasn’t your intention to hurt me. You put so much time into your document to show me what to expect. I know you didn’t want to hurt me. So, there is nothing to be forgiven for, understood?”

“I really tried so very hard to do it right.” He sobbed by now and John took his hands.

“It was touching how much effort you put into it, both the document and the shopping.” Now he pulled him close and into his arms. His fingers carded through his hair and he whispered against his ear.

“Please, don’t cry. If you need to hear it, here it comes. I forgive you. Better now?”

“Yes, John. Thank you.” But he didn’t go away or broke the embrace. John had to push him away and reached for a Kleenex to clean Sherlock's face. Then the doorbell rang. He still wouldn’t move.

“If you want to keep me, you need to feed me.” He thinly smiled but went and opened the door. He threw some money at the delivery guy and placed the food on the table.

“Jesus, Sherlock, what have you done? This is enough food for a week!”

“I couldn’t decide. Normally I can deduce everything but I couldn’t deduce what you like. So, I ordered a little bit of everything. You can heat up the left-overs or freeze them.” John smelled the Chinese food, it was delicious.

John was drawn to the table with the food like the bee to the flower. He saw the candle and smiled at Sherlock. Then he sat down. Sherlock rushed to his side and filled some bowls. Then he expectantly watched. John loaded his plate.

“Sherlock, please, sit down with me even if you don’t eat. You make me feel like I being watched by a waiter thinking I am trying to bilk.” He sat down and lit the candle. John devoured his food. He had two helpings and was sated when he shoved his plate away.

“That was delicious!” Sherlock smiled.

“Are you feeling better now?” John nodded.

“Yes, I do.” He rolled his shoulder.

“It’s less tense, I am fed and I would like a drink, please?” In a second Sherlock was up and poured drinks.

“Would you like to sit on the sofa with me? We could watch TV or a film?” John looked surprised.

“Yes, I would like some stupid telly right now. Why don’t you choose something?” John sat on the sofa and watched him pull out a box from under the TV. He rummaged through them for a moment and then held up the latest James Bond.

“Perfect!” John smiled and sat cross-legged on the sofa holding his drink. He watched Sherlock insert the DVD and come back to stand beside him. John pointed beside him and he sat down. He was still tense and John knew he had to do something about it. He finished his drink and leant against the armrest. Then he pulled Sherlock down and against his chest.

“John, what …” He held on to his arm and tried to look at him.

“Hush, Sherlock. You need to relax. Just be with me and let me hold you.” Sherlock sat between John’s legs and John’s arms were around his chest. It took Sherlock fifteen minutes until he completely rested against John’s body. Then he made a small humming sound and turned his head towards the telly. John smiled and watched, too.

They watched the whole film without talking or moving. When the credits ran over the screen, they looked at each other.

“This was really nice, John. A wonderful experience.”

“Are you feeling better now?” He nodded.

“Yes, I do. I could feel your heartbeat, it was relaxed and steady. Your scent is back to normal again, not mixed with fear or panic or even pain.” John hummed and leant back again with his eyes closed.

“That’s good. I feel good. I was worried about you.” He felt Sherlock shift and turn around so he was resting on top of him. A very familiar position for them by now.

“You were worried about me? Why?” John carded through his hair.

“Because you were crying and sobbing. You were in shambles because of what happened before. And it was clear that you had never experienced such a thing before.”

“I see …” He nuzzled John’s neck right above the collar.

“I also never watched a film like this.” He hooked his finger behind the collar and pulled him closer kissing him. John hummed and when Sherlock let go again, he licked his lips asking:

“Would you mind getting me another drink, please?” Sherlock pecked a kiss on his nose.

“Sure.” Sherlock stood and got the drink. John sat up and eyed the left-overs. He was handed his drink and slowly sipped it.

“I never thanked you for the things you bought me.” John looked up at him.

“You don’t have to. You are here with me, that’s enough.”

“I wonder …” Sherlock tilted his head.

“You wonder?” He looked clueless.

“I wonder what other things you might like. I mean you are solving crimes but you don’t really have to do anything for a living.”

“Or what you call living. I also like you. A lot. I really do.” John smiled.

“I know. So?” Sherlock shifted on his feet feeling a bit uneasy.

“I don’t understand your question. What do you mean?”

“What are you doing all day long?” Sherlock sat down again and shrugged a bit helplessly.

“I play the violin, sometimes I am composing. I also do experiments and I solve crimes.”

“Nothing else?”

“Else as in?” Now it was John’s turn to shrug.

“As in travel, exhibitions or swimming?” Sherlock outright laughed.

“I don’t travel except for a case. There are no exhibitions which interest me. And swimming? Really, John! Reputation! I can’t get naked in public.” John sighed and wondered if he would be living inside all the time. But suddenly Sherlock reached out for him and pulled him close again.

“But if you want to do any of that or anything else, I will be there with you. If you want to parachute, we will parachute. If you want to go to the cinema, we will watch a film. Whatever, John, just tell me.”

“I parachuted enough for a lifetime, but I would like to watch a film with you sometimes. You know, there are love-seats.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He almost looked shocked.

“How long haven’t you been to a cinema?”

“I never have been to a cinema.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I thought you were making fun of me.” John grinned.

“I am not and there are such things. You can check online.” Now he chewed his lips and John knew he _would_ check online. Suddenly John yawned.

“I am tired. I will put the left-overs away and then go to bed. Coming?” Sherlock very eagerly stood and rushed to his side helping him putting the Chinese food away in boxes and little bags. John became more tired by the minute and only quickly used the bath. He fell on Sherlock’s bed and pulled up the duvet. He could hear him in the bathroom but he didn’t saw him come to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sherlock stepped out of the bath and into his bedroom, he found John fast asleep. He had hoped for some kissing and groping but he also understood that John needed to rest. He was a fragile human being and Sherlock let him rest.  
Instead, he took his laptop and found out that John had been right about the love-seats in cinemas. Love. He wondered. Had John mentioned them because he loved him? Could it be? Or was he hoping for too much? He sighed and googled some more delivery services for John to choose from.

He also checked his mails but there was nothing on. He hadn’t even an experiment going. Well, John had been his experiment but not anymore. He was his mate or soon would be.

He still felt giddy about it all. He didn’t want to call it _happy_. Not yet anyway. He really had to think about his feelings and try to sort through them all and catalogue them, bring them into some order.

He closed the lid of his laptop and placed it on his night-stand. Instead, he started to read a book he had bought ages ago. It was about espionage and supposed to be exciting. Only now Sherlock felt relaxed enough to read. He dove into the experience.  
He had been reading for about three hours when he felt John move by his side. He looked at him and found he was sweaty and frowning. Sherlock put the book away.

“John?” Now he was even trying to remove the duvet. His breathing was ragged and he was panting. He didn’t react.

Sherlock had never experienced a nightmare, not even back when he was still human.

Vampires don’t have nightmares. Of course, he knew about nightmares, he had read about them due to a case involving noctambulism. But this was different and he worried his lips.

John’s head moved over the pillow and his legs moved as if he was running or trying to run. Sherlock touched him carefully and shook him once.

“John? Wake up! You are dreaming!” John only groaned and tried to shake off his hand. His hands were into fists and his mouth stood open.

A second later he started to groan deeply and his head lolled over the pillow. Sherlock helplessly watched him and wondered if he should try to wake him up more forcefully.

The noises John made sounded very frightening. Right now, he was wailing. Suddenly Sherlock was able to make out words.

“No. Please. Don’t. Leave him.” He repeated these over and over again obviously being distressed and in pain. He was covered in sweat and when Sherlock touched him, he felt clammy. Sherlock decided to wake him up. He shook him a bit harder and spoke firmly to him.

“John! Wake up right now!” He quietly moaned and his eyelids fluttered. Sherlock loosened his tight grip a bit but still held John. Suddenly his eyes flew open and darted around. His hands clutched at Sherlock who knew if he could bruise, he would.

“Sh’lock, what?” John was halfway up and still clung to Sherlock’s arm like a vice. Very carefully Sherlock pulled him a bit closer and placed him against his chest.

“Hush, John, you were having a bad dream.” John huddled up to Sherlock but didn’t reply. Sherlock tenderly kissed him on the head.

“If you want to talk about it?” He offered, trying to help. John just shook his head.

“No, not talk about it. Just hold me, please?” Sherlock wound his long, bony limbs around John’s body and lay down with him. He still felt him shiver.

“What can I do to help?” He quietly asked.

“You are here with me. That’s all I need. I am not alone.”

“Go back to sleep then, John. I am here and I won’t leave you. You are not alone.” Minute after minute he felt John relax a bit more in his arms until he finally fell asleep again. He stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

Sherlock watched him for a while and then took his book back which he placed on John’s body to continue his reading.

***

John woke up slowly when the sun was already high up and shining into the bedroom. He drifted out of sleep very, very slowly and his eyes were still closed. But he was able to smell Sherlock and he could also feel him. In fact, he was resting almost on top of him. It felt nice.

And suddenly he remembered having had that horrible nightmare. He hadn’t had such a terrible dream for ages. What had triggered it?

He opened his eyes and met Sherlock’s worried ones.

“Hello, sunshine …” He throatily greeted him and his smile was quite a bit lopsided. Sherlock closed his book and cupped his face.

“How are you doing, John?”

“I am feeling much better now. I am sorry for making your own night so uncomfortable.” And he tried to move off of him but Sherlock held him.

“Never excuse yourself for such a thing again, John. I am good. I was worried. You wouldn’t talk about it.”

“I rather won’t. Please don’t insist on it.”

“I don’t. You tell me whenever whatever you want.” He would text Mycroft later to ask for a look into John’s army file. Then he would know and could act after it. John would never know. He didn’t intend to tell him because he knew he wouldn’t approve.

Now John started to move and got up. Sherlock watched him shuffle into the bath and seconds later heard the toilet flush and then the water in their shower. He returned looking a bit better and also very naked. Sherlock let his eyes wander over his body. He so liked what he saw. His prick was very interested. John climbed back into bed.

“I am still tired, Sherlock.”

“I don’t mind at all. Come closer. I will stay with you.” John tiredly smiled and rolled on his side with his back to him. Sherlock’s arm came over his waist and held him. For a second, he nuzzled into his hair and then continued to read. John held on to his hand and had their fingers entwined. Very slowly he fell asleep again.

***

Sherlock was able to finish his book and was done when John woke up. Now he looked much better and was back to his normal self. His stomach rumbled. He turned around in Sherlock’s arms.

“You could warm up yesterday’s food.” Sherlock suggested making John blink up at him.

“Want coffee …” Sherlock grinned and lifted him up. He placed him back on the bed and John looked a bit off. The strength was impressive; he would be able to crush bones if he wanted.

“Stay. I’ll get your coffee.” John listened to him cluttering about in the kitchen, then he dropped something and finally, he heard the ding of the microwave. Sherlock returned with two mugs and sat beside John who now had moved up and rested against the headrest.

“Thank you …” He sipped the hot fluid and closed his eyes.

“This is really good.”

“We should do something nice today.”

“Like what?” John looked at him over the mug.

“I am not sure. Perhaps we could go to the zoo? Or a museum? Or ride the London Eye?” John looked surprised.

“I would really like to ride the London Eye.” Sherlock nodded.

“We will be going then.” After John had finished his coffee he got dressed. Sherlock dramatically sighed but got up, too. John heated up some left-overs for himself and devoured two helpings.

Sherlock was busy on his computer and forgot about the time, so it was already getting dark outside when he finally announced:

“Let’s go.”

“Now? It’s almost dark.” He sounded a bit disappointed but hadn’t wanted to disturb him.

“Never mind. I want to show you something.” Sherlock took away the collar and shrugged into his coat. Then they got into the car and drove up to the Thames. They walked up to the London Eye.

“It’s closed now, Sherlock. What are we doing here?” It was also dark now. Sherlock stopped at the back of it and looked down at John.

“Hold on to me.” John embraced him and Sherlock slung his arm around his waist. Then he shot up into the air. They ended up sitting on top of a cabin. John didn’t make a move but held on to him for dear life. After he had found his speech again, he swore:

“You utter wanker! Sherlock, you scared me! You should have warned me! I …” His eyes looked bright and glistened with excitement.

“Yes, yes, but it wouldn’t have been such a wonderful surprise then, would it? And just admit it, you like this!”

“The flying or the view?” Sherlock grinned.

“Both.” John looked around and enjoyed the view. It was fantastic, he had to admit. Then he looked at Sherlock again and smiled.

“Thank you!” Just that and it made him smile again, too. Lucky him, John wasn’t afraid of heights. He finally stood and turned around to have a 360° view of the city he loved so much. He let his eyes rest on Sherlock.

“I never heard of it; you know?” Slowly Sherlock shook his head.

“Heard of what?”

“That vampires could fly.” Sherlock grinned.

“That’s because the common vampire can’t.”

“Which means you are special?” Sherlock tilted his head.

“Exactly.” They grinned at each other.

“I already knew you were special.” Sherlock took John’s hand and pulled him back into his arms. He huskily whispered into his ear.

“I would like to go home now.” John shivered when his lips brushed over his ear. He just nodded and Sherlock tightened his grip around him. Then he jumped and brought them down. He kept his arm around John and they walked back to the car very close to each other.

John enjoyed this a lot. He felt safe, at home and loved by this man, well, vampire. He understood that everything was new for Sherlock, too, and that he tried out a lot with him.

Back in their flat he took John’s jacket and hung it up on the door beside his coat. John got out of his shoes and walked into the kitchen to make tea and blood. He quietly whistled a tune while preparing everything.

A second later he felt Sherlock behind him whispering into his ear.

“I want to make love to you.” John stilled but smiled. He let go of the cups and shut off the kettle. Then he slowly turned around and looked up at him.

“Just you and me. No toys, no pain, no experiments.” Sherlock slowly nodded.

“I want your first time to be good. You should never forget it.” John moved his palms over Sherlock’s chest and felt his nipples harden at this touch. Sherlock moved closer. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed.

Sherlock pressed John against the counter. His leg was between John’s and pressed up against his crotch. John spread his legs and groped his behind. Sherlock’s fingers were carding through his hair. And they were kissing.

John thought about the strangeness being on the receiving end of this. Normally, he was on top and gave everything to the women he dated. Now it was more like him hanging in the embrace of another man, a vampire for God’s sake, and enjoying his touches.

“Stop thinking, John. Everything is fine.” John sighed and started kissing down his neck. He pulled away his shirt collar and suckled on the point between neck and shoulder. He moaned.

“Bedroom. Now.” He grabbed John’s hand and pulled him behind. They stood beside the bed and Sherlock slowly undressed John. He placed him on the bed and looked him over. He moved his palms over his body and watched his reactions.

John shivered under his touch and longingly looked up at him. He was hard and leaking by now.

“My beautiful human …” Sherlock whispered making John blush. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He got out of his shoes and socks and trousers, too. He wore no pants, of course, he didn’t. John’s eyes wandered over his naked, pale body. He saw his erection and swallowed. He had no idea how this impressive thing would ever fit into his body. He even wondered again how he had been able to suck him. This thing was monstrous.

“Stop thinking, John!” Instead, he held up his arm and tried to touch Sherlock. Sherlock just smiled and threw himself onto John. He kissed him all over, he licked and sucked and did other unspeakable things. The speed with which he was doing this was unnatural and John tried very hard to give something back or at least cope with all that.

John’s cock was hard, erect, and throbbing. He thought he might explode soon. He was panting and looking up at Sherlock. He knew better than to touch himself. Sherlock knelt between his legs and tenderly grabbed his ankles shoving them up. Suddenly there was lube in his hands and he slicked his fingers.

One hand moved over his chest and belly and the other probed on his hole. John kept panting and almost squeaked when Sherlock held his prick by the base to prevent him from orgasm. John’s hands hit the mattress several times when he felt his finger press and move over and into his arse. And then Sherlock had his long finger inside him. John stilled and looked up at him being all sweaty. They locked eyes and John roughly whispered:

“Go on, Sherlock, it’s fine.” Sherlock smiled and started to move. Within seconds he had found his prostate making him yell and buck up. He rubbed over the little nub and watched John writhing on the sheets making very wanton noises. He didn’t even tense when Sherlock added another finger. Instead, he fucked back. Sherlock spread him and loosened his flesh until he thought he was ready. He withdrew his fingers making John whine. He quickly lubed up his cock and moved closer. He held himself and locked eyes with John again who slowly nodded and tried to relax.

Very carefully Sherlock pushed and moved until he had breached him. He heard him hiss and he stopped.

“No, no, no. Go on. I am fine. Just keep going.” Sherlock gave him some strokes and buried himself to the hilt inside John who yelled and held on to him for dear life. His legs came around Sherlock’s waist and he pressed. Sherlock changed the angle and kept rubbing over his prostate.

He felt high like a kite when looking down at John who made noises like a wanton harbour whore.

“Take my hands, John!” Sherlock panted and John grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers. Sherlock slowed down a bit and suddenly turned them around making John sit on top of him. John’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he realised his position. They completely stilled for some seconds and John adjusted his body. Finally, he started to carefully move and soon enough he found the perfect position. He threw his head back and his knuckles turned white by the pure force he clutched Sherlock’s hands with.

His cock bopped up and down leaking constantly and Sherlock eyed it greedily. John’s eyes were closed again and he almost sobbed while moving on top of Sherlock. Suddenly he pulled him down by his hands and bit down on his good shoulder. John screamed and came spurting his cum all over Sherlock. He shivered almost uncontrollably and wasn’t able to hold himself. Carefully Sherlock lifted him up and off of him. John moaned when Sherlock slipped out and felt it dribble out of his arse. He hadn’t even noticed he had come inside him. He was already getting hard again. He turned John on his front and placed his hands on the headrest. He knelt there with his back to Sherlock who pushed back in. John’s head came up and he yelled some obscenities Sherlock very much enjoyed that.

Then he started to hit his fists onto the headrest making it crack. Sherlock was rather impressed by his strength and fucked only harder. He also stroked and pumped his penis making him keen and groan again. His other hand teased his nipples, pulled, and tweaked them. When he felt John clench around him again and his testicles pulled up for the second time, he came again and so did John who just collapsed on the bed. He wasn’t able to hold himself up anymore.

Sherlock kept kneeling and held John close to his chest. He murmured into his ear:

“Now you are mine, John. You are my mate.”

“Mate …” John sighed and looked up at him. He saw him lick his lips and he also saw his teeth poking through. His finger came up and moved over his lips.

“I know what you want. Don’t hold back. Go on. I know you won’t hurt me.” Sherlock quietly snarled when John offered his neck. The scent of his mate was intense it almost knocked him off his feet. His teeth came fully out and he bit down. John once jerked and fisted his thighs but then he calmed down. Sherlock had added a little bit of glamour to numb the pain and now he was tenderly sucking John’s blood. It was oh so delicious. He knew he had to stop and stop he did. He licked over the bite marks to close the wound and kissed him again. John was all boneless and he carefully placed him on the mattress. John’s eyes were open again and a silly smile was on his lips.

“Water, please!” John croaked and Sherlock hurried to get him some. He gulped it down in one go and turned on his side.

“Come to bed and hold me.” Sherlock smiled and spooned John. He had read about it and seen it on TV. John obviously liked it because he purred like an animal, a strong animal. He held on to Sherlock’s arm and buried his head into the pillow. Soon after he completely relaxed and fell asleep in Sherlock’s arms who listened to his heartbeat, strong and steady.

***

Sometimes during the early morning, John felt cold and woke. He tried to get the duvet but couldn’t find it in the semi-darkness of Sherlock’s room.

“Are you cold?” The deep voice rumbled into his ear. It shot right down his spine and he weakly nodded.

“Yes, your weak little human mate is freezing. Please, get me the duvet.” Sherlock chuckled and spread it over John and himself. John hummed and fell asleep again right after.

Sherlock kept holding him; kept feeling his warm body all through the rest of the night and a bit into the next day. He only moved when his brother appeared in his bedroom. Sherlock just looked up raising his eyebrows. He felt his brother sending the words.

“Brother-dear, you look well shagged!” An amused grin showed on his face.

“I am. I really am. I have found my mate, Mycroft. Finally!” He smiled.

“You look happy, Sherlock. I am glad!” Sherlock could feel he was telling the truth.

“Why are you here?” Now he looked on the tips of his shoes and licked his lips. Sherlock patiently waited for him to continue.

“I need your advice.”

“What?” Mycroft’s lobe curled upwards or so he felt by the mental shriek inside his brain.

“How did you know John was supposed to be your mate?” Sherlock mentally shrugged.

“I just felt it. I sensed him before I saw him. I noticed his scent, his body chemistry. And when I finally saw him, I just knew. It was like a bond. From a tiny thread becoming a major rope the bond became even stronger.” Mycroft sighed and slowly shook his head.

“Why? Have you met someone?” Mycroft looked at Sherlock.

“I have met him several times and always felt something. I never knew what it was though. Now I think I know. I almost feel sick, like throwing up, when I am close to him. I long for him, bloody hell!” Now John started to move until he was on his back. His eyes were still closed when he murmured:

“Stop talking, Sherlock. I am still tired.” The two brothers were surprised. John had heard them. Sherlock cleared his throat and whispered:

“Sleep, mate. I will be outside.” John hummed and turned on his other side. Sherlock got up and donned his dressing-gown. His brother followed him glancing at John for the last time. He didn’t wake.

Sherlock warmed up some blood and they sat on the sofa.

“Have I met him?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, you even work with him.”

“What? No! I don’t. Oh … Lestrade?” Mycroft nodded again.

“Yes, DI Gregory Lestrade.”

“How did you find out?” Mycroft made some moves showing he was uncomfortable.

“Well, I feel weird when being around him. It feels like he is all over me.”

“Then talk to him.”

“I don’t know how. You know I am not good with that.”

“I very well know. Do you want me to check it out for you?”

“You?”

“Well, John, probably. He is much better with these things.”

“You think he would do that for me?”

“If you ask nicely and give him a present?” Mycroft tilted his head and Sherlock laughed.

“I will be coming back tomorrow and ask him the favour. Today he will need to rest, I suppose?”

“Yes, absolutely. I will tell him about you coming over though.”

“Very well, brother-mine. See you tomorrow.” He got up and walked to the door.

“You are welcome.” Mycroft just swirled his brolly once and left. Sherlock finished his blood and licked over his lips. He felt all lazy and sated which was a rather unknown and alien feeling. As if he ever could be exhausted. But it felt also good. It was good to know that John was sleeping in his bedroom.

The only glamour he had used on him was when he had bitten him. He had sealed the bite-marks for him and numbed the place so he wouldn’t hurt and heal better. Everything else that had happened between them had happened because they wanted it.

Slowly Sherlock stood and walked back. He looked at John who was close to waking up. He could sense it.

“Sh’lock?” He mumbled into the pillow. He sat beside him on the bed. He carded through his hair.

“Yes, John?” A goofy smile appeared on John’s face and with still closed eyes he reached out for him.

“You are here.” Sherlock took his hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know. I heard your voice. You were talking to someone; I think I heard your brother.”

“Our bond has become strong. Stronger than even I anticipated.” Now John sat up and rubbed over his eyes. His hair stood up and Sherlock liked the look. It was sleepy John. Sexy John. Bed-warm John.

“I am hungry. And I need the bathroom. Let me up.”

“Sure.” John winced a bit when he walked in there. His arse hurt like fuck. But it was good pain, he remembered everything.

“I think I will take a bath.”

“Whatever you want, dear.” John turned around smiling when he heard the term of endearment coming from Sherlock. Then he blew him a kiss making him blush with joy.

He could hear John singing in the tub and splashing with water. One day he would take a midnight bath in the warm sea with him. They could go on a holiday together.

Meanwhile, he opened the fridge to get out John’s left-overs to heat some up for him. But then he found the expensive bottle of champagne with a note attached to it saying _Congratulations, brother-dear_. Sherlock fondly smiled and texted him a _Thank you_. He poured some into a glass and brought it over to John sitting in the tub.

“You were right, my brother was here. See what he left for us.” John took the glass and sipped.

“That’s very good stuff.” He licked his lips and looked at Sherlock.

“So, he was here talking to you.”

“Yes, you heard right. He came to see me because he had a very important question. He will be back tomorrow to ask you a favour.” Now John looked strange.

“Me? What on earth could I do that he can’t?”

“You’ll see. It’s nothing illegal. In fact, it’s sort of romantic. I think that would be the word.”

“I can’t really see the two together, you know?”

“But you don’t even know him!”

“What?” They looked at each other and then John sipped some more. Then he said:

“I meant two words, Sherlock. I meant Mycroft and romantic.” Sherlock grinned.

“You are sort of right. But the second person we are talking about is Greg. And Greg is such a good person.”

“Who is Greg?”

“A DI at Scotland Yard. I often help him with his crimes. The work I told you about.”

“And your brother fell for him?”

“He thinks so.”

“Does Greg know you two are vampires?”

“He never said anything but I think he knows.”

“What do you think? Would he like to go to a pub with me?”

“Why not? I can introduce you and then you could go.”

“Aren’t you jealous?” John grinned.

“No, not at all.” John sipped the rest of the champagne.

“Not of Greg.” Sherlock tilted his head.

“But of all the other drunken suckers who would stand close to you in that pub.”

“If they try to touch me, I will start a fight.” Sherlock laughed.

“I don’t want you to get hurt or bruised. Just go away then or call me. I will come and pick you up.” John held up his glass.

“Another one, please?” Sherlock smiled and walked away to fetch it. This time he poured himself a glass, too. When he returned, he sat on the edge of the tub and they clinked their glasses.

“Mate.” Sherlock murmured making John blush.

“Mate.” John answered. They looked into each other’s eyes until the doorbell rang from downstairs. Then steps stomped up the stairs and it knocked on their door.

“As if summoned …” He got up and emptied his glass.

“Greg?” John asked and Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, Greg. I’ll go and open the door for him. Get ready and meet him, he really is a very nice person.”

“You already said so. I will be right out.”

“Please, get dressed properly.” John just stood in the tub and gave him the look. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and walked to the door. John started to towel himself dry. He could hear Sherlock open the door and greet another man.

“Greg, hello. Come in.” Greg stepped into 221B.

“Sherlock, it’s good to see you. I brought you some files in case you were bored.”

“That’s really nice but I am not bored at all.” Sherlock smiled at him.

“Admit it, Greg. You are curious.”

“Yes, bloody hell, I am. I met your brother the other day and he mentioned a companion?”

“I found my mate, Greg. He will be with us in a minute.” Greg placed his hands on Sherlock’s arm.

“I am so happy for you, Sherlock. It’s great news.” The same minute John came into the room wearing a pair of old and faded jeans combined with a ratty tee showing off his muscular body. His hair was still a bit wild. He stood beside Sherlock and looked at Greg holding out his hand.

“Hi, I am John. You must be Greg?” Greg nodded checking him out. He looked nice and the way Sherlock looked at him was heart-warming.

“Yes, I am Greg. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and John sat on Sherlock’s armrest.

“So, Greg, John will be going to the pub with you.” John just closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Yes, well, but why?” Greg stammered.

“You need to talk about things concerning human nature.”

“Such as?” Greg wanted to know.

“Relationship advice. Romance. Claiming a mate and how. Love.” Greg tilted his head.

“You are not talking about your own, do you?” Both of them shook their heads.

“No, not at all.” John interrupted Sherlock’s speech.

“Listen, this seems to be complicated, and Sherlock thought I might be better at it than he is. But if you don’t want to, it’s totally fine.”

“No, really, you are a person who can tell a story. I’d like to hear it.” Sherlock watched them interact and was glad this worked out. He considered Greg his friend and he wanted him to be happy. And if Mycroft would be the one so be it. He would do anything to make his brother happy, too.

“Sounds good. So, tomorrow night it is? You have to name the place because I don’t know where to go around here.”

“Sure thing, I will give you a call.” Then he looked at Sherlock.

“Is this about your scary brother?” Sherlock shrugged.

“What if?” Now Greg shrugged.

“I don’t know …” He slowly shook his head.

“It feels like he is moving around me like a ghost. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s weird, scary, spooky and more.” Sherlock grinned and said:

“Look at this, Greg, and add some more.” Greg looked and his eyes became big. Sherlock’s fangs showed and John said:

“What about pointy?” Greg swallowed and looked at Sherlock, then at John.

“Your brother, too?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, Greg.”

“I always wondered; you know? I never asked because I thought it might be impolite.”

“That’s actually rather sweet, Greg. But never mind. We are vampires, very old ones. Trying to intimidate us is quite the hardship.”

“I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, John.” John smiled and then smacked the back of Sherlock’s head.

“Did you offer anything?” Sherlock ducked his head.

“No, I didn’t. You are much better with these things.”

“That’s a terrible excuse for being rude.”

“I am used to it, John. Don’t worry.”

“I am his mate. I feel somehow responsible.” He grinned and so did Greg. Sherlock stood and walked into the kitchen. Then he really made tea. Greg was surprised.

“Thank you, Sherlock. That’s nice. Any biscuits?” Sherlock returned fetching them. He even placed them on a little plate. His grin though was feral and if John and Greg didn’t know it better, they would be running and screaming.

He left the armchairs to John and Greg and retired on the sofa. John smiled lovingly after him. Greg opened his bag and got the case files out which he placed on the coffee table.

“That’s an awful lot, isn’t it?” John looked at the pile but Greg just shrugged.

“There are probably some Sherlock needs about two minutes for. I counted maybe three as an 8/10.”

“What’s an 8/10?”

“He’s got a range of one to ten. He won’t leave his flat for less than a seven.”

“I see …” John looked at the pile and then at Sherlock whose eyes were closed while he rested on the sofa.

“Did he already ask you to help him?”

“Yes, he did.”

“I look forward to it. What’s your profession anyway?” John told him the very short version but promised to tell him more when they would meet at the pub. Greg smiled and said:

“I just knew you could tell a story!”

“Bored!” Suddenly Sherlock’s voice rumbled through John’s head. Greg obviously hadn’t heard it, that much John was able to see. John looked over to where Sherlock was on the sofa. They locked eyes.

“You can indeed hear me. Interesting.” John tilted his head a bit.

“It’s amazing. I see him out and be right with you, dear. Stop being bored now, OK?” John stood and told Greg that he had an appointment at the clinic which was actually true. He really wanted to try to get the job. Greg left and told him again he'd call tomorrow to let him know the details for the pub.

After he had closed the door, he turned around.

“You were in my head.” Sherlock looked up.

“Yes. And you in mine.”

“It’s scary.”

“It’s because of our bond and because you are mental.”

“What?” Sherlock grinned.

“You know what I mean.” John grinned, too.

“Of course, I do. And now please tell me why you were bored?” Sherlock sat up again.

“Because I was ignored.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

“I wasn’t talked to.”

“You didn’t talk to us. Instead, you went away to lounge on the sofa.”

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“I know. I will help you if you want me to.”

“I never mingle.”

“You say that as if it was disgusting.”

“It’s hardship.”

“It can be fun.” Sherlock sighed.

“Listen, why don’t you come along to the pub? I could go first to see Greg and talk to him about your brother. You could join us later?”

“What would I do in a pub?”

“Have a drink, for once. And you could deduce people. It might be fun, you know?”

“It actually sounds like fun. I will do it!” Now he brightly smiled and pulled John into a hug. John lifted his head and kissed him. He obviously surprised him because Sherlock was just being kissed. He lifted up his hands and palmed his face. He snogged him senseless and when he was done, he licked his lips.

“Now I am hungry!” Sherlock was a bit dizzy and shook his head.

“There are still left-overs.” John pulled some out of the fridge and fried them in a pan. He whistled a tune while working and Sherlock just watched him.

“Are you happy?” John looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, I am. I wasn’t that happy for a long time. Thanks to you I am now.”

“It’s my responsibility. You are my mate.”

He just smiled in reply and heated some spicey blood for him. Sherlock sat on the kitchen counter and watched John swaying his hips to the music coming out of the radio. After John had filled his plate, he watched him eat. John looked at him and asked:

“You know, when we met at the beginning, you told me you were playing the violin.”

“Yes?”

“I never heard you play.”

“I got distracted.”

“I wonder why …”

“Would you like to hear me play?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“I will play for you tonight.”

***

And so, he did. John was placed on the sofa with a bottle of red wine and some nosh. Sherlock stood beside the fire-place and played music John partly knew and some he never had listened to before. Everything was just beautiful although John preferred the classical pieces he even recognised.

After Sherlock had finished a stunning piece, John looked at him and longingly sighed. Sherlock was by his side in a second.

“Is everything alright? You sounded … sad?” But John shook his head.

“I am just moved by your music. It’s beyond beautiful and so are you.” Sherlock’s fangs showed when he widely smiled.

“I think I have earned a drink then; don’t you think?”

“Sit down and I will get it for you.” John stood and slowly walked over to the fridge. He wondered what else he could do with his blood to change his menu? He secretly wondered about jelly. Or ice-cream. He had to find out about the digesting thing.  
He also wondered about the job; he had applied for today.

“They would be stupid if they wouldn’t take you.” Sherlock whispered into his ear. John smiled.

“You think?” He nodded.

“Yes, I do.” Then something shot through John’s head and he looked at Sherlock with wide eyes.

“I am sorry, I didn’t act after our compromise.” He walked quickly into their bedroom and retrieved the collar. He handed it over to Sherlock who just held it in his hands.

“I know we said you only have to wear it inside. I probably should have mentioned that I don’t expect you to wear it when we are having visitors which are not Mycroft.”

“You are not displeased?” He shook his head.

“No, of course not. I later even forgot it. I don’t mind. The main thing is that you are happy.” He didn’t put it back on him.

“But you wrote about it in your document. It seemed to be important.” Sherlock shrugged.

“It was important because I thought it was an important tradition. Now only your well-being is important. If you want to wear it, it’s fine. And if you don’t, I won’t mind either.”

“Then I suggest I wear it when we are playing. We also have to talk about playing.”

“Let’s talk then.” John looked at him.

“I partly liked to play. What I liked were the restraints you put on me. The blindfold was exciting. The gag was mean. Scratching was mean, too. I don’t think I would like to be hit by a riding-crop. We could try spanking if you like?”

“That sounds actually good. Are you sure?” John nodded. Sherlock reached out for John.

“Come here, please.” John went over to him and was pulled close. He hugged his broad frame and John hugged him back. He felt his cold body and hard muscles and tenderly rubbed his face against his chest.

“You are like a warm, wild animal against me. I like this.” John quietly laughed and closed his eyes.

“I like this, too. It is good to be held by someone, needed by someone. If we wouldn’t have met …” He stilled and deeply breathed several times.

“What if we wouldn’t have met? John?”

“I would be dead by now.” Now Sherlock held him a bit apart to look into his eyes.

“What?”

“I once too often held my gun in my hand. I held it against my temple to shoot my brains out. I couldn’t cope anymore. My life had become worthless, my place was shaggy and I was alone. So alone.” Then John started to cry.

Sherlock was shocked. He was a bit overstrained by this and didn’t know what to do. Since John wasn’t backing off and getting even closer, he started to stroke over his back. He could hear him sob and he could feel his tears sip through his shirt. He clung to his body and cried his heart out. Sherlock just let him and kept touching him only lightly.

After a few minutes, his head came back up. He wiped over his eyes facing away.

“I am sorry. You must think me horrid and weak.” He tried to go away but Sherlock grabbed his arm.

“Don’t say that, John, because I don’t. Don’t be sorry for your history or your feelings. You will never be lonely again. Never, I promise!” John sobbed once more and only looked up at him. He was overwhelmed by his feelings for this man, his vampire.

Sherlock stroked over his head and carded through his hair.

“Come down again, John. I am with you. What do you want to do now?”

“I’d like to take another bath.” Sherlock nodded.

“Sit down here. I will prepare it for you.” John sat down on the sofa and watched him disappear into the bathroom. He could hear him rinse the tub and then the water ran. He closed his eyes and waited. He listened to him hum and walk outside and back. Finally, it was quiet again but there was a certain scent in the air. Vanilla and something else.

“Come on, John. Let’s get you undressed.” He opened his eyes and shuffled into the bath. Sherlock had dimmed the light and lit some candles. John was surprised. He had turned their bath into some sort of fancy spa thing.

“Oh, Sherlock …” John looked around and then at Sherlock who just stood there and shrugged.

“I just tried.”

“You did great.” He reached out for him and Sherlock slowly undressed him dropping his clothes on the floor.

“Get in now.” John climbed into the tub and closed his eyes in delight.

“This is fantastic.” He sighed.

“Move up a bit.” He just did and felt Sherlock climb in behind him. He opened his eyes. Sherlock looked a bit misplaced and awkward sitting in the tub. But he grabbed the sponge and started to wash his back.

“Sherlock, have you ever even bathed?”

“I can’t remember. At least not as long as I am a vampire. I only shower.” John sat between his long legs. Sherlock’s free arm was around his waist and held him close. The other one used the sponge very skilfully. John completely relaxed and closed his eyes again. His fingers moved over his arm.

John was warm and relaxed. He almost fell asleep. He only realised when his head lolled over Sherlock’s chest.

“John?”

“Sorry. I think we need to get out. I am tired.” With one move Sherlock lifted him up and out of the tub. He towelled him dry and dressed him into fresh pyjamas and tee. Then he even tugged him in and brought him water. He sat by his side.

“I exaggerated again. I understand why you must be so tired. It was all a bit too much in these few days.”

“I will adjust. I was just so overwhelmed with everything. But you must know I don’t feel bad.”

“But you cried!”

“The music was so emotional, it was wonderful, so beautiful. I was very touched because everything still is so unreal. Please, don’t worry, OK?” Sherlock smiled.

“OK. Sleep now, John. Mate.” John closed his eyes and slept.

“Love.” Sherlock added quietly and left the room.

***

John woke at once and he knew he had missed his appointment at the hospital. He was wide awake again.

“Fuck!” He swore. Suddenly a hand came up on his back.

“Don’t worry, I called them and changed your hours to this morning. Don’t worry.”

“What did you tell them?”

“I used Mycroft’s name and reputation and told them you were on a case with me. They seemed to like that and happily made a change for you.” John looked at Sherlock in the dark.

“Thanks, mate.”

“It’s still early. Do you want to go back to sleep?” But John shook his head.

“No, I am fine. I feel good. Actually, I want breakfast.” He rolled out of bed and went into the bath. Sherlock tried to reach Mrs Hudson but he could feel her still resting. He left her alone and walked into the kitchen. In theory he knew how to make a full English breakfast but of course he never had been in need to cook one. He hoped John would get out in time so he very slowly got out the eggs, bacon, a can of baked beans and some bangers. He also found the toast and the toaster. He placed everything on the counter and a plate and cutlery on the table. The same moment John came back and watched him. He was still dressed in his bathrobe.

“Your timing is perfect, Sherlock. But I don’t expect you to cook for me. It’s fine.” He smiled up at him and he smiled back.

“Mrs Hudson is still asleep. And I don’t want to ruin your day with a burnt breakfast.” John rolled up his sleeves and started on his breakfast. He was hungry. Sherlock joined him at the table with his warmed blood.

“Do you need to prepare something?”

“What do you mean?” John munched his toast.

“Papers, whatever?” John looked at him.

“I think I have everything upstairs in my bag. I will have a look when I am dressed. At what time do I have to go?”

“11.30.” John nodded.

“Then there is plenty of time.” He finished his breakfast and had more coffee. Then he dressed in nicer clothes, in fact, the ones he got from Sherlock. He walked in front of the mirror and had a closer look. Sherlock appeared right behind him.

“You look splendid.” John smiled.

“Thank you. This really looks nice. You may keep dressing me like your Ken.” There was no reply from Sherlock.

“Who is Ken?” Self-consciously spoken and John realised he hadn’t gotten the joke.

“Ken is not a person. Ken is Barbie’s mate.”

“Who is Barbie?” John knew this would be complicated.

“I will show you. Come here!” He typed something into Google on Sherlock’s laptop and showed him. Sherlock looked at the site for several minutes until he finally said:

“Ken has no genitals. So, you aren’t a Ken.” John laughed.

“Ken is a doll you can dress. That’s what I meant.”

“Humans …” Sherlock uttered quietly and shook his head.

“Hey, this almost sounded like a cuss?”

“It was.” But Sherlock smiled.

“I don’t know about so many things. You need to teach me a lot, John.”

“And I will.” He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and bag.

“Wish me luck, love!” Sherlock beamed hearing the endearment and he hugged and kissed him.

“Good luck, John!”

“See you!” John left 221B and walked out of the door when his mobile dinged.

_“I called you a cab.”  
SH_

John sighed but obediently waited at the curb. He turned around and looked up at their window. Sherlock gave him a thumbs up making John smile. The cab appeared and John drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day John got the call and he had the job at the A&E. He was happy. He could earn his own money and this made him feel so much better.

Sherlock sulked a bit but then finally understood. He circled him the whole afternoon while John read medical articles online and went through his shift for the next week. He was able to start on Tuesday and he was very excited about it.

He checked his watch.

“I am leaving for the pub now. Greg texted the details. I will talk to him a bit. Why don't you join us in about two hours’ time?” Slowly Sherlock nodded.

“OK.” Now John looked up and into his eyes.

“What's wrong?” He looked down at his body.

“You look way too good. Dress into something less good looking.” John grinned.

“Like what? Some sort of potato bag? Don't be stupid, Sherlock. You don't have to be jealous; I don't stray and you bloody well know it.”

“Yes, I am jealous. It's such a weird feeling. It doesn't feel good. It scares me.”

“See? Another reason to join me later. No one will dare to talk to me as soon as you have arrived.”

“Please, John, don't make fun of me.”

“I don't. Just come over and don't worry. And please have a snack before you come over not to get tempted. Understood?”

“Yes.” Another break.

“John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?” John knew he wanted something and stepped up closer.

“I have something for you. A present. I thought again about the collar and the meaning behind it. The collar isn't something you can wear in your daily life. You already agreed to wear it during our play. That's why I got you something else. Here, mate.” He handed John a little box and John took it. He opened it and found a pair of dog-tags. He pulled them out and found both Sherlock’s and his own name engraved on the silver. It also said _Mates_ and _Forever_.

He was touched and pulled them over his head and under his tee. Then he pulled Sherlock close and snogged his face off. When he was done thanking him, he said:

“I will thank you properly later tonight, mate.” Roughly whispered it made Sherlock snarl quietly.

“Two hours and not a second longer. Have no fun so far.” John grinned and left. He walked the few minutes to the pub and entered the dimmed room. He stepped up to the bar where he could already see Greg ordering two pints of lager.

“Greg.” He turned around grinning.

“John, how are you?”

“Great, I really am. Let's go and find a place where we can talk.” They found a table in a corner and sat down.

“Now, John, what were you doing before you met our pointy friend?” John grinned. They talked for a while and Greg listened to some of his war stories. Then he told him he got the job. And then he showed him the dog-tags. Greg had a closer look.

“They are beautiful. I wonder if his brother has it in him, too.”

“What?”

“Being nice and caring to someone.”

“I think he is acting a lot. Hiding. He came to Sherlock, or more me, and asked for help in this matter.”

“He did?” John nodded.

“Yes, he said something about feeling weird and sick when being around you. But he is definitely drawn to you. He likes you a lot and wants you.”

“You know, I always felt attracted to him somehow. I sensed his power and more but I never dared.”

“Are you gay, Greg?” His smile was quite a bit lopsided.

“I have been married for years until my wife cheated on me. She was bored because I spent too much time at the office and with Sherlock.”

“Any children?” He shook his head.

“Luckily not. She already left me and kept the house. I am staying on my own.”

“How did you meet Mycroft?” Greg smiled.

“The first time I have met him was after I arrested Sherlock. He had been running around sucking people dry. He had tried some drugs which worked their wonders on him. Now that I know he is a vampire; it might explain his reactions. Anyway, he went wild. Right after having him arrested, his brother showed up and talked to me.”

“Drugs?”

“Don't worry, he is over it.”

“So, would you talk to Mycroft?” Greg swallowed and got them two more beers first.

“Not alone.” John grinned.

“I do understand. He is scary. Why don't we have dinner together soon? Then you could meet him in our flat?” Greg slowly nodded.

“That sounds good. I will do it.” John checked his watch.

“By the way, I told Sherlock to come over after two hours. He will be here in a few. I told him he could join us. He felt left out the other day and I explained how he could have fun here, have a drink and deduce people.” Greg laughed out loud.

“Well, you shouldn't have offered the last part. Just hope he won't do it out loud.” John shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

“He is able to deduce almost everything about everyone. People cheating on each other, their weaknesses, habits, everything. People normally hate it.”

“Sounds like fun to me.”

“Yes, but not if you get thrown out.”

“That happened before?” Greg just nodded and drank half of his pint.

“Oh, yes, John, it did.”

“I see. Well, I am here now to distract him and tell him not to do it.”

“And you think he will listen to you?”

“Yes, he will.”

“I will listen to what?” Suddenly there he was leaning over their table. Greg almost fell off his chair but John just looked up smiling.

“Sherlock! There you are. And you will listen to me, won't you?” Sherlock smiled.

“Of course, I will.”

“Take a seat then.” Sherlock moved on the bench with John shoving him close to the wall. But John didn't mind.

“Greg, will you meet my brother?”

“Right to the point then, Sherlock? As usual.” He sipped his beer and looked up at him.

“Yes, I will meet him.”

“I suggested dinner for all of us at our place.” Sherlock looked at John.

“That's good, he will like that. Even though he has a much nicer place.” But John just raised his eyes.

“I will get us drinks.” Greg got up and was held back by Sherlock.

“I want to try what you two have.” Greg nodded and walked to the bar. John's eyes followed him and then he looked at Sherlock.

“You look nice, mate.” Sherlock looked at himself.

“I tried to adjust. Posh isn't meant for this place.” Sherlock wore a hoodie and denims. More than one pair of eyes had followed him when he entered this place.

“You look utterly sexy.” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Really?” John grinned.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely. Utterly sexy. Look around you, they are checking you out. Both men and women.”

“Aren't you jealous?” He wondered. John shook his head.

“Not at all. You are my mate. I am your mate. Nobody gets between us.” Sherlock just smiled. Greg returned with the next round and placed one glass in front of Sherlock. He almost snatched it out of his hands and sniffed it first. Then he got nudged by John who looked pointedly at Greg.

“Oh, I see. I am sorry. Thanks for the beer, Greg.” Greg only grinned shaking his head.

“You are welcome, Sherlock.” They all sipped their beers. After the first gulp, Sherlock closed his eyes in delight and then downed half of it. John wondered if vampires could get drunk. If drugs could affect them then alcohol could, too. He would have to watch closely.

Soon enough Sherlock started to deduce and they had an awful good time. Actually, they were all a bit buzzed when they left the pub. Greg got into a cab and left. Sherlock just moved away very quickly and John wasn't able to keep up.

“Sherlock! Stop that!” He turned around and looked back.

“What?” John jogged to his side.

“You are moving with an inhuman speed. This is suspicious. Do you understand?”

“But I feel so good, John. I could fly us home. Do you want me to?”

“Jesus, no! You might fly us right into a wall. You are drunk, Sherlock. Don't drink and fly!” Now Sherlock giggled. John had never heard that noise but he loved it at once.

“I feel fantastic!” His eyes had a light shade of red and John couldn't but stare up and into them.

“Let's go home then and do something fantastic to each other.” Sherlock snatched his wrist and pulled him behind.

“Let's then!” They jogged home and John's head became a bit clearer. As soon as they had reached their flat, Sherlock started to get at his clothes. He snarled quietly and his fangs showed. John worried a bit about biting and sucking.

When John was naked, Sherlock undressed, too. All their clothes were on the floor and pointed the way into their bedroom. Sherlock almost carried John inside and placed him on the bed. He was all over him and John didn't get the chance to reciprocate. Sherlock did everything in an inhuman speed and John was all dizzy.

“Sherlock, please slow down a bit. You are making me sick.” John had closed his eyes and just waved his arms around. Sherlock stopped doing what he was doing that very moment and looked down at him. His fangs were fully out and his eyes were red. Dark red. He closed his eyes and tried to come down. His fingers were still moving over John's body but now he only placed small kisses all over him.

“Better now?” He asked kneeling beside him on the bed. John opened his eyes again and focused.

“Yes, much better now.” He reached out for him and was pulled up. They kissed again, slowly, and languidly. Sherlock moved his lips over his throat and neck looking for his jugular. He sucked on the spot and then bit down. John moaned and closed his eyes again. It didn't even hurt. Sherlock suckled for several minutes and John's head fell back. He blacked out.

Sherlock let go and licked over the bite-marks to heal them. He had more alcohol in his blood than before. But he felt great. And he wanted to fuck John. Now. He shook him several times but he wouldn't wake up.

Sherlock was horny as hell and he gave himself some strokes. He was panting. Finally, he just started to rut against John until he came. He spread his cum all over John's naked body. Then he fell down by his side and rested.

***

The next morning John woke with a slight headache. He rubbed over his face and sat up against the headrest. He looked at Sherlock whose body laid spread all over the bed. He was even snoring a bit. The room smelled like a pub and John grinned. His thighs and chest and stomach were itchy and he scratched himself.

Was this crusted cum? He sighed. He couldn't remember having had sex with Sherlock. He remembered being bitten by him but no more. He must have blacked out. He shook his head. Then he carefully got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
He just dressed into a pair of boxers and walked into the kitchen. He brewed coffee and prepared some sandwiches and scrambled eggs. While the eggs were cooking in the pan, he climbed into some sweatpants and a tee. Then he sat down and had his breakfast.

Suddenly there was his voice in his head.

“John? Where are you? I am dying ...” John grinned and munched his toast. He already felt better.

“I am in the kitchen, Sherlock. And you are not going to die since you are already dead.”

“I feel like I have been taken a bath in holy water ...” Now he started to whine. John finished his breakfast and walked back into their bedroom. Sherlock had moved into a foetal position on the bed.

“I thought this was just a fairy tale?” One eye opened. Then he belched. John sat by his side.

“What's wrong exactly? What can I do?”

“I need to feed.” John stood.

“I will heat something up for you.”

“But I want your blood!” John shook his head. The voice was scratching on his nerves.

“No, you don't. There is still alcohol left in my bloodstream and it wouldn't make you feel better.”

“But later?” He looked at John out of half-closed eyes.

“Yes, later you may feed off me. Later as in tonight.” Then John left and prepared his blood. He had three mugs and belched again. John sat by his side.

“Are you feeling better now? I suppose aspirin won't work?” He slowly shook his head.

“No, it's like electricity running all over my body and through my veins.”

“You are not going to throw up, aren't you?” Sherlock looked at him.

“What do you mean?” John described the process but he slowly shook his head.

“I think that sort of thing never happened to me.”

“So, you have never been drunk before?”

“I don't think so. I can't really remember being human though. I don't know.”

“Never mind. Just stay in bed and rest.”

“But I will be bored. I am already. Stay with me!” John raised his eyebrows.

“What do you want me to do? Read you a story?” Sherlock smiled up at John.

“You could tell me a story. About being in Afghanistan. About what Greg said. About everything you like to tell me.” John considered that and got himself another cup of coffee. Then he sat beside Sherlock who huddled against him.

First, John told him about Afghanistan. Sherlock saw pictures in his head. Pictures of injured soldiers he saved and others who died on the battlefield. He also saw him riding almost wild horses over the desert. He saw sweaty John only clad in cargo pants talking to people. John drank more coffee.

“Would you like to ride horses again?” John wondered himself.

“I actually do, you know? I only never did because it's very expensive around here. And it wouldn't be the same.”

“You could do it on the beach?”

“It's too cold.”

“We could go places where it's warm enough.”

“You would go on holiday with me, Sherlock?”

“I would do anything to make you happy, John.” They looked at each other and John sighed taking his hand.

“You know, I really wish your brother and Greg are compatible with each other. Greg isn't averse of being together with him. He is a bit scared but probably everybody is. I wonder what your brother would do with his livestock if Greg moved in with him.” Sherlock shrugged.

“He will keep it, of course. Maybe he will hide it better but he will keep some.”

“Do you miss using his livestock?” That question made Sherlock hold him closer.

“No, John, I don't. You have to believe me; I don't miss it!” His grip became almost painful.

“I believe you, Sherlock. It's fine, I do.” He slowly let go of him again.

“I really try to be good for you.” John smiled.

“You don't have to try to be somebody else for me. You know what I mean.”

“I think I do. Sometimes it's still very difficult for me to adjust. But it's getting better.”

“Greg told me something I would like to talk about with you.” Seriously he looked at Sherlock.

“He told you about me taking drugs, didn't he?” John nodded.

“Yes, he did. He said that's how you met. Would you like to talk to me about it?”

“Yes, I do.” He sighed.

“Would you mind getting me some blood, please?”

“Sure, I'll be right back.” John heated a mug of blood for him and spiced it. For himself he made a tea. He carried both back and set them on the night-stand. Sherlock took his mug and held it. He stared into it for several seconds before he started to talk.

“Mycroft and I had been moving to London. Mycroft at once had bought his home and found his position with the local government. As usual, I didn't know what to do. He wanted me to move in with him but I found it boring.” Sherlock stared into nothing as if seeing himself somewhere in the past.

“I wanted to experience, run around, meet people. I sat in book-stores and libraries reading for hours and days on end. I had been asleep for many years because I had starved myself. When I woke again, I found myself in this new world. All the technical stuff, the cars, the planes, the space-shuttle, it made my brain rotate. For months I wasn't able to come down. It was too much input. Somehow, I stumbled over the concept of drugs. I finally found out that only cocaine was able to shut me down, made my brain stop doing things to me. But one day it was too much and I went wild.” Again, he needed to stop and John pressed his hand. Sherlock sadly smiled and continued.

“Greg never told me how many I killed. He hunted me down and found me on top of a corpse I had just sucked dry. He told me I was a shivering mess. They sedated me and had to use a lot of darts. He thought I was just insane and Mycroft had me brought into a home for the mentally unstable to hide me being a vampire. It obviously worked.” Sherlock's expression changed into something John really didn't like.

“My brother had been very powerful already and was able to convince Greg that a rehab was the best for me. He probably hypnotised him. And somehow, I made it. Greg talked a lot to me and brought me into his life. I saw his wife leaving him. I saw him promoted Detective Inspector. I saw him getting divorced and tried to be there for him. For some months I even lived with him.” Now there was a small smile tugging his lips up.

“I was getting better and Mycroft offered to get me a flat. The only thing I had to do was to find me a flatmate. And look, John, there you are.” He turned his head to look at him. John needed some minutes to understand everything. He just hugged him.

“I am so very proud of you, Sherlock. You made it. It's hard to get clean again but you made it. And now there is you and me. I will calm you down if needed.”

“I know, John, I know.” They kissed. John just held him close to his body and kept kissing him.

“If you want me to stay close, you need to shower and brush your fangs, love.” John gave him a last kiss and shoved him off. Sherlock snorted but stood and walked into the bathroom. John grinned and brought the mugs into the kitchen.

John checked his mobile while Sherlock went through his bathroom routine. There was a text from Greg. Suddenly John wondered how Sherlock had managed to hide him being a vampire around Greg when he was living with him.

_“Call me, please.”  
GL_

John did just that and Greg picked up rather quickly.

“John, thanks for calling.”

“What's up, Greg? What happened?”

“Mycroft, Sherlock’s spooky brother, called me.” John chuckled.

“What did he want?”

“He told me he would pick me up for our dinner date.”

“Did he really call it a dinner date?” Greg chuckled, too.

“No, of course he didn't. He just spoke of dinner.”

“There was more, wasn't it?”

“He wanted to come to my place and talk to me before leaving.”

“You were supposed to talk to each other.”

“But not alone! We were supposed to talk to each other during dinner at your place!”

“Are you scared, Greg?”

“Fuck, yes, I am!”

“Well, as far as I know, he is very interested in you. He won't harm you. He probably is as scared of the whole situation as you are, Greg. Just offer him some blood, that will calm him down.”

“You want me to offer my throat on our first date?” Greg almost yelled and John grinned.

“No, of course not. I will tell you where to get bagged blood. Heat it up for him in the microwave and spice it with some cinnamon. He likes that and it will calm him down.”

“John, if I don't show up for dinner on time, will you please come to my rescue?”

“Greg, you are not a damsel in distress.”

“No, I am a DI in distress.” John laughed out loud now.

“Just don't worry. Expect some fantastic sex and be happy.”

“What?” Greg yelled into the phone.

“You heard exactly what I said.”

“You think he wants to have sex with me before dinner?”

“I think he wants to have sex with you whenever he can, Greg. He has a crush on you as far as I can tell.”

“Why me?”

“I can't tell you that but you do like him, too, don't you?” Greg sighed.

“Yes, I do. But I have never been with a man. Never mind the vampire thing.”

“The same with me. But if you are mates everything will be just great. I can tell you that.”

“And he is right, Greg. Don't worry.” Sherlock spoke over John's shoulder who almost dropped the mobile.

“Fuck you, Sherlock. Don't do this to me!”

“What is he doing?”

“He is sneaking up on me and soon will give me a stroke.”

“I know what to expect then. Thanks for the pep talk, John. See you tomorrow.” John ended the call and looked at his mate.

“Are you feeling better?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I am. You?”

“Very good.” Sherlock licked his lips.

“Very good indeed.” John tilted his head.

“Tell me what you did after I had blacked out.” A rosy shade appeared on his cheekbones again. It was adorable.

“I wanted to fuck you. I was very aroused. But you had blacked out. I rutted against you and came all over you. I am sorry.” John smiled.

“You did no harm. We can fuck later. Now I want a drink.” Sherlock at once poured him a whiskey. He handed it over.

“You can already drink again?” John shrugged and sipped his drink.

“Come here, mate.” John pulled him close and snogged his face off. When John was done, Sherlock’s fangs were out and he was hard. He was groping John and tried to get his clothes off.

“You know, I keep thinking about your document.” Sherlock stopped what he was doing.

“Yes?” John placed his tumbler on the coffee table and looked at him.

“We haven't tried everything, have we?”

“No, we haven't.” His voice was dark and smooth like chocolate. His fingers moved over John's lips.

“Make me behave, Sherlock ...” John could be very seductive if he wanted to. This statement made Sherlock snarl quietly and tug at his clothes. When he had him naked, he wound his fingers around his nape and pressed down. That way he shoved him into the bedroom and forced him down on his knees.

He got some ropes out of a drawer and tied his wrists to his elbows. He made a harness over his chest. At the end, John could barely move anymore. The only thing that twitched was his cock.

“Now I am going to use you.” He took a wicked spider-gag and buckled it tight. John's mouth was forced open and he soon started to drool.

Sherlock tied his thighs to his calves and shoved his legs apart. He knelt beside him and slapped his cock several times. The noises he made were amazing. Then he gave him some strokes until he was hard. His eyes fluttered close.

“No, John. Look at me!” John opened his eyes and looked up at him. He stood in front of him and targeted his mouth. He came in wild spurts and shot his cum all over him. Some of it even went into him.

“You look like a filthy slut, dear me ...” Sherlock whispered and cleaned his hand on his head. Then he knelt behind him and pushed him a bit forward so he could reach his hole. He sucked his fingers and shoved two into John at once who howled loudly. But soon he just fucked back. Sherlock shoved anal beads into him and pulled them slowly out again. He repeated the process until John was crying and sobbing.

He took off the spider-gag and kissed him.

“Don't you dare and come!” John whined and Sherlock held his cock. John tried to push back but his nipples got pinched at once.

“No, John, don't move. Behave. Remember, you wanted me to make you behave. Do you still want that? Answer me!”

“Yes, I do want you to make me behave! Please!” Sherlock hummed.

“Very well ...” Sherlock felt John tremble in his bonds, but he also was hard. Everything was fine. Very slowly he fucked him with the anal beads and John didn't move a bit.

Sherlock liked that he liked to play. John was a great partner and by now he knew how far he could go. This was good, he could stand a lot.

He changed the beads to a plug which he switched to a middle setting. John steadily howled by now but kept his body almost still. Sherlock moved his fingers tenderly over his cock and fondled his balls, too. Then he tilted his head back and started to kiss over his nape, neck, and throat.

He pulled out the plug, used some lube and lined up. He pressed him a bit forward and pushed into him. He increased his speed only slowly. John was moaning constantly. When Sherlock started to fuck him harder and harder, he panted and let out almost yelps. He was exhausted.

He stroked him some more and the moment John screamed and came, he bit down and sucked. John left the planet.

***

He slowly woke and felt Sherlock's cold skin beside him. He groaned and tried to say something.

“John, there you are. I started to worry. It took you almost an hour to come back to me.”

“An hour? How much blood did you take?”

“Half a litre, maybe?”

“Jesus, Sherlock, that was a bit too much, I think.”

“I ordered you dinner and already made tea.” He stood beside his bed now and proudly looked at him.

“I appreciate it. Where is the tea?” He was handed a mug. The tea was great, John had to admit. He carefully sipped it. His stomach started to rumble. He wanted to get out of bed and stood. At once he fell back. His legs were trembling. He looked at both his wrists and ankles. There were light rope burns. Sherlock looked at them, too.

“I washed them and put some lotion on them. Was that good?” John smiled.

“Very good, Sherlock. Now help me getting up, please. I need the bathroom.” Sherlock pulled him up and put his arm around his waist but now it was better. John swayed over and then the doorbell rang.

“Go and get my food, please!” He could hear him and then the door banging close again. He shook his head. Hopefully he didn't scare off the delivery guy again. He found his trackpants and a tee on the heating. He smiled and got dressed. There were also socks.

In the meantime, there was a fire burning and John wondered how he had done it so quickly. Now he was arranging John's food on plates and into bowls. This time he had ordered Indian.

“Oh, this is fantastic. I haven't had Indian for a long time. Thank you!” He sat down with him and poured him wine. John started to eat and after he was done, he was given a whiskey. They looked at each other and Sherlock slowly tilted his head.

“You want to ask something. Go ahead and ask, John. Don't hold back.”

“I was wondering how quickly there was a fire burning. What did you do?” Sherlock grinned.

“I can do more than fly.” Sherlock said and made John smile.

“I know, honey. So?” Sherlock rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and a little flame burnt between them. John watched fascinated.

“Amazing! What else can you do?”

“That's basically it. Mycroft is more skilled in magic. There is the glamour, of course. But you don't want to hear about this.”

“No, I don't.”

“I also can hypnotise people.”

“Isn't that the same?” Sherlock nodded.

“Almost. Vampires use the glamour to pull people close because they want to feed off them. Glamour does also numb you a bit, you won't feel the pain when being bitten. It awakens your sensual side, your sex. It makes everything better. If the dosage is perfect, your human will be fully aware of everything and enjoy it to the most.”

“You talked to Mycroft about it.”

“Yes, I did. I hadn't realised at all that I used glamour on you. I really thought you liked it.”

“I know that. That's over. I love you anyway.”

“I am so happy ...”

“So am I. You made me love my life again. I can see the bright colours again, colours all around me.” Sherlock just stared at him but said nothing. John continued to talk.

“I am glad you found me and let me live with you. I feel like chosen. I feel like I am important, worthy, and liked again. Loved.” John sighed and looked up again. Sherlock just sat there and looked at him. His lips were slightly apart and his eyes were wet.

“I had no idea ...” He slowly shook his head.

“Just be happy with me now.” He reached out for him and took his hand.

“Don't cry.”

“Noho ...” But he did cry. Loudly. And he sobbed. John stood and walked around the table. Then he sat on his lap and hugged him.

“Please, love, stop crying.” His shoulders shook and he clung to John's body.

“Thihis nehever hahappened toho mehe! Ihi dohon't knohow hohow toho stohop!” John found it hard not to laugh. This was adorable.

“Hush, love, it's all good now. Blow your nose and have your snack.” He handed him his napkin and Sherlock just took it. But he kept holding it in his hands doing nothing.

“What?” He had calmed down but snot was running out of his nose.

“I told you to blow your nose. Clean it.”

“I am afraid you have to show me how to do it.” John smiled and placed the serviette on his nose. Then he closed his nostrils.

“Blow through your nose. Press your breath through it.” Sherlock managed to do so and it was a mess. John wiped him clean and binned the tissues. He looked up at him and smiled.

“What would I do without you?” Sherlock sighed and wiped over his eyes.

“You were bored.” John bluntly stated.

“You are probably right.” He poured red wine and they sat on the sofa.

“Telly?” They ended up watching crap telly and had a good time.

***

The next day John slept in. He woke to Sherlock's typing by his side. He also muttered quietly. John turned on his side and leant on his elbow.

“What are you doing?”

“I am looking for something nice for dinner. For Greg. I try to remember what he liked when I stayed with him, but the only things coming to my mind are pizza and beer.” John laughed.

“I can bake a pizza and maybe a cake. But what about your brother?”

“He only needs blood.”

“Yes, I know. But I already wondered what I can do to vary your diet. Except for spicing it, I mean.”

“What did you think of?”

“I wondered about jelly or ice-cream?”

“We could try. It sounds good to me. I don't know what could happen to us. And I am rather sure Mycroft would like it. At least he will like the idea behind it. Greg wouldn't feel like being watched during dinner. It's nice when everybody has something. And less weird.”

“Then we need to go shopping. Do you want to come along again?” John got out of bed.

“Yes, I do. Fuck the reputation.” Sherlock grinned and so did John.

“Your brother told me you were just a lazy sod. It wasn't the reputation; it was the fact that I asked you to carry the bags.” Sherlock showed his fangs.

“So what?” John shrugged.

“Nothing at all. I like you being concerned about reputation and such. It's fun watching you squirm.”

“I do not squirm!”

“Yes, you do!” John grinned and got smacked on the back of his head.

“Am not!”

“We'll see!” Now Sherlock shook him by wounding his long fingers around his neck.

“I will go to Tesco with you, shop everything needed to make Greg comfortable and carry half of the bags.” John had hunched his shoulders by now but still grinned.

“Promise?” Now he got kissed on his head.

“Promise!” He let John up and watched him walk into the bathroom. He lazily stroked his penis and thought about fucking John after dinner. He was hard in seconds. He sighed.

John came back with a towel around his waist. He raised his eyebrow at the erected penis but just passed by and went upstairs where he still had his clothes. He dressed and knew he had to do some washing. Downstairs he asked Sherlock:

“Do we have a washing-machine around here?”

“A what? I know a dry-cleaner. We can bag our stuff and drop it off on the way.” John sighed thinking of the money but this was Sherlock. That's why he just packed their dirty clothes and stood waiting on the pavement.

Soon enough Sherlock stopped right in front of him. John threw in the bag and sat on the passenger's seat. Sherlock looked at John.

“I will try to go slow, don't worry.” John already held on to the side and the seat-belt. They reached Tesco in no time and Sherlock parked very close to the entrance. John did not comment on that. Instead he got a shopping-cart and his list. Sherlock walked by his side.

“What can I do to help?” He handed him the list.

“Try to grab some of that.” He read the list and started to scan the aisles. He found everything needed. John got some vanilla ice-cream to mix with the blood. He also found the packages to make jelly. He wondered if the blood would become all wobbly. It was worth a try. He wondered if he could find a Klingon cookbook online. Blood soup it was, wasn't it?

Sherlock returned with all the vegetables he needed for the pizza. He even found the things for the dough. Questioningly he looked at John.

“Very good, Sherlock. You found everything.” John praised him and Sherlock smiled.

“I look forward to your blood experiments.” Right that moment two older ladies passed by and gaped at him. John pushed him into the side.

“Hush, Sherlock.” They kept looking and John pulled Sherlock away into another aisle.

“Why were they looking like that at me?”

“They probably think you are a serial killer.”

“Nonsense. But I could show my fangs?”

“Please, don't. We don't want to attract security. Let's just check our list.” Afterwards, they drove up to pay everything. The women were gone in the meantime. Sherlock bought his cigarettes and he really carried most of the bags to their car.

“I will pick some special blood for Mycroft as a surprise.” Sherlock drove into a dangerous part of London and John worried about their car when they left it behind.

“Don't worry, John. They won't touch it, they know me. Most importantly, they know my brother.”

“I see ...” He stayed close to him anyway. He didn't see anyone but he sensed them. This was dangerous. Sherlock walked down some stairs into a filthy basement where a rat-faced guy sat at a desk. He stood at once when he recognised Sherlock.

“Mr Holmes, Sir! What a pleasure to see you again! What can I do for you?”

“Toby, meet my mate, Dr John Watson. If he ever appears without me, treat him like me.”

“Yes, Master.” He bowed his head.

“And now get me ten packs of Mycroft's most wanted.”

“Yes, Master.” He hurried away.

“What's Mycroft's most wanted?” Sherlock looked at him.

“You don't want to know, John. You really don't.”

“Oh, come on, love. He won't eat babies ...” He grinned up at Sherlock who didn't reply at once.

“He only drinks their blood.” John gaped now.

“What? How?”

“They don't die.”

“But where are they kept? Who extracts their blood?”

“Mostly orphans, sometimes hospitals with new-borns. Nurses or doctors do it. Servants to our family for years and generations.”

“As soon as we are home you will cuddle me and also convince me somehow that these babies aren't harmed. Please?” Sherlock pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“I will do so. You do trust me, don't you?”

“Yes, I do.” He looked into John's eyes.

“You could also have a look into my head to see the truth.” But John shook his head.

“I am not going to invade your brain unless it's absolutely necessary.” Sherlock just nodded. And then Toby returned with a cool-pack.

“These are fresh, Master.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Today?” Toby nodded wildly.

“Yes, Master.” Now Sherlock nodded, too, and got out his wallet. He put five hundred pounds on the desk.

“My brother will be happy, Toby. You may retreat again.” He bowed again and disappeared into the darkness. Sherlock carried the bag to their car and drove home.

Back at Baker Street, the blood got stored into the fridge and John sat on the sofa. Sherlock remembered the cuddling request and sat by his side.

“Come here, John.” He held out his arms and John leant against his chest. He got kissed and caressed and slowly he closed his eyes humming.

Sherlock's hands slowly wandered south and he poked into his belly-button. John's muscles twitched and he smiled. Then his hand moved beneath his trousers and pants getting at his penis.

John moaned and let his arms drop to his side. His head rested on Sherlock's chest. He pulled and stroked him to full hardness. Then he tenderly tilted his head to the side and kissed, licked, and sucked his neck.

“Watch the clock, love ...” Sherlock chuckled and stuck his tongue into John's ear making him giggle.

“I love that sound you make.” He whispered roughly. John grinned.

“What, the giggles?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, it's adorable.” John lazily smiled but suddenly turned around so he could face his lover, his vampire, his mate who now groped at his arse. John slowly moved against him. They kissed languidly but soon it became all wild, dirty, and wet.

Sherlock snarled ripping John's clothes off. He bent his knees and held him up. John reached into his pocket to get at both his cock and the lube. When he was done, Sherlock lowered him down and he felt Sherlock's cock slowly disappear inside him. He shivered and closed his eyes.

When he was completely stuffed, they entwined their fingers and looked at each other again. John carefully started to move and rode him.

“I am afraid you have to go faster if you want to have the pizza ready on time.”

“That's no hardship, love.” John started to move faster and faster and their flesh slapped together. John's cock moved with his pushes and leaked constantly. Sherlock grabbed it and stroked him moving his thumb over the head and pressing down on the slit.  
John shouted out his lust and clenched around him.

“You are such a filthy, fucking slut, John! You are unbelievable. Come on!” John fell down on him again and clenched several times in a row which made him snarl loudly. Then he came into John who followed suit shooting his cum all over Sherlock.

“We will have a quick shower now and then I will start cooking.” John said and wanted to get up.

“Don't go. I'll take you there.” He stood and carried John into the shower who enjoyed that a lot.

Half an hour later he stood fully dressed again in the kitchen and had the dough on a baking plate. Now he poured the tomato sauce over it and started to add the vegetables and ham. He also added loads of cheese. He shoved it into the oven but only wanted to heat it up after Greg and Mycroft had arrived. They were due in an hour or so.

Next, he mixed some of the standard blood with ice-cream which worked rather well. He also tried the jelly and made Sherlock try both afterwards. He licked his lips and belched. John expectantly looked at him.

“So?” Sherlock just held out his two bowls but John shook his head.

“No, you can't eat everything. This will be your dinner treat.”

“Just a little bit more. Please?” He was still holding out his bowls.

“OK, just a little.” Sherlock brightly smiled.

“Don't steal more.”

“No, Sir. Captain, Sir.” Sherlock grinned showing his fangs. John set up the table in the meantime. He had even found some nice linen for it.

“I didn't know we owned such beautiful things.” Sherlock shrugged.

“I never used it. Mycroft thought I needed these.”

“Well, your brother was right. We will use it more often.”

“Whatever you want.” John shot him the look.

“It's not only about me. I want us to have a nice home. Don't you?”

“As long as you are in it?” John sighed but smiled.

“I will.” John looked at his mobile. There wasn't any text from Greg and there was still time.

“Why are you checking your mobile all the time?”

“Greg asked me to save him if he would be late.” Sherlock laughed.

“You are kidding me!” But John shook his head.

“No, not at all. He told me your brother wanted to pick him up and talk to him before coming over. He was scared to death.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him to offer some blood and listen to him. And that your brother won't harm him because he liked him.”

“I wonder if it could work with them.”

“Me, too. I really hope so. Your brother is supposed to be happy, too.”

“I guess he is. He never found his mate. All these years he lived alone.”

“Like you.”

“Like me.” They looked at each other and Sherlock offered his lips. John kissed him tasting both ice-cream and jelly. He also tasted a bit of blood. This fresh it just tasted a bit like iron. Not bad.

He shook his head and felt Sherlock look at him.

“It's our bond. You feel like me sometimes. Don't worry.”

The doorbell rang and they kept looking at each other for several seconds. Then Sherlock stood and walked over to the door. John cleaned his bowls away and turned around to see him open the door.

“Mycroft, it's good to see you! Greg, hallo. Come on in!” Mycroft stepped inside and shrugged out of his coat. He was dressed almost casually. He wore a nice linen shirt with fitting trousers. He looked relaxed and so did Greg when John looked at him. Their eyes met and Greg smiled. It obviously had worked.

Sherlock looked at his brother who just raised his eyebrows. John poked Sherlock in his side.

“Go and offer drinks!” He poured Mycroft the special blood and handed Greg a beer. Greg didn't say a word but slowly walked over to John looking over his shoulder at Mycroft who watched him, too.

John switched on the oven and turned to face Greg.

“So?” Greg sipped his beer and licked his lips. He stared into nothing and suddenly focused on John.

“He came over, sat down on my sofa and just told me he wanted me.”

“Very much like his brother then.” Greg had more beer.

“He told me about mates, sex and that the wants me to move in with him.”

“What did you answer him?”

“I thought about what you said. That I was to expect fantastic sex. So, I sat by his side, pulled him close and kissed him.” John gaped and then cleared his throat.

“What?” Greg dreamily smiled.

“Yes, he was a bit cold to touch at first and kissing a man was really weird, but when he took over, I melted, John. I melted right into his arms and we kissed for a long time. I want to be with him.”

“Sounds good to me.” Greg looked into the oven now.

“Are you baking a pizza?” John nodded.

“Yes, Sherlock wanted you to have a nice dinner. He remembered you liked pizza and beer. So, I made pizza.” Greg licked his lips.

“Fucking great!”

“What do I get?” Mycroft had sneaked up on them making Greg jump who wasn't yet used to that. John just looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Sherlock bought your special and I made something nice from it.” His eyes shone bright and he looked at Sherlock who just shrugged.

“Really? You went to see Toby?” Sherlock came over now, too.

“Yes, John and I went there after we have been to Tesco. He had some of today and I bought you some. You may take the rest home with you.” Mycroft rubbed his hands.

“I can see Gregory sipping a beer and there is a glass of wine by your side, John.” Greg looked at Mycroft and had raised a brow. But he didn't say anything.

“Didn't your rude brother offer drinks?” John said looking for Sherlock already.

“No! Not enough!” He complained and John was very much reminded of Sherlock.

“Sherlock?” He called out.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock looked very innocent and had a false smile on his face. His fangs were showing a little.

“Get your brother his drink! I poured some into a bottle and cooled it. Heat it up for him.” John demanded but smiled.

“Yes, Sir!” Sherlock even mock-saluted him. Then he looked at Mycroft.

“He also did some fancy snacks for us. You will be bloody surprised!” He sounded excited.

“I am already, believe me.” He sat down at the table and looked at everything. Sherlock joined him.

“John set up the table. He wants us to have a nice home.”

“And this really is nice. I also didn't give you all this for nothing.” Sherlock sighed.

“I know, I know. But you also know how I am.” Mycroft nodded.

“Perhaps you will change a bit with John around.” They both looked up and saw him talking to Greg. They laughed.

“Tell me what happened at Greg's place.” Mycroft smiled smugly.

“He looked at me and we sat on the sofa. I mentally prepared myself and tried really to be nice and calm. But then he just snogged me down. I believe that is nowadays term. It took me some time to react but when I did, he melted into my arms. And I felt what he felt and it felt just great.”

“I think we could call ourselves a coven by now, right?” Mycroft tilted his head.

“Yes, I think you are right.” Now there was some moving about in the kitchen and John brought over the bowl with jelly first. Greg brought the pizza and they sat down. Mycroft eyed the jelly but when he saw Sherlock filling his bowl, he followed him suit.  
Mycroft had some spoons and then closed his eyes humming. John looked at him.

“Do you like it, Mycroft?” He looked at him and his eyes showed a shade of red.

“This is amazing! Why have we never thought of doing this?”

“I don't know, but it's never too late, isn't it?” He shook his head.

“No, it isn't.” He devoured the jelly. When the pizza was gone, John looked at Greg.

“Would you like some ice-cream?” He licked his lips and nodded. John brought ice-cream for everybody. He poured chocolate sauce over his own and Greg's. Mycroft looked at the ice-cream.

“Is there today's special mixed into it?” John just nodded and Mycroft started to dig in.

“John, you have to show Gregory how to do this. I need this more often.”

“I will as long as you provide the blood.” Mycroft looked at John and thinly smiled. Greg didn't see that because he was talking to Sherlock.

“I sure will, John.”

***

Later on, Sherlock and Mycroft had retired on the sofa with Greg and John sitting cross-legged in front of it. Greg was rather quiet sipping his wine and John was watching him feeling Sherlock's toes digging into his backside.

“Greg?” He looked up.

“You alright?” Greg warmly smiled.

“Yes, absolutely. I was just thinking.” Mycroft was in Sherlock's head.

“This is unreal.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Why? You really like him; I can sense it. And he does like you, he really does. And you didn't really need to glamour him at all.” Sherlock took his brother's hand.

“Myc, this is your life! Engage it, love him, and have fun. But don't hurt him.”

“I try. But I might fail.”

“Believe me when I am telling you, if you hurt your mate, you will hurt yourself. You will feel his pain as if it was inflicted on yourself.”

“You are talking from experience, aren't you?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I am. I hurt him badly and it felt horrible. But he forgave me.” Slowly John's head turned around. He looked at him and he smiled. Then he turned around again. Sherlock pressed his toes into his back once. Mycroft leant back into the sofa and sighed sipping his blood. He looked at Greg's back and felt his cock twitch. He so wanted to have him.

Sherlock stood and walked into the bathroom. John turned around looking at Mycroft now.

“Go home with him, but don't take him into your home until you have taken care of your livestock. He won't understand or be able to cope with that as I do. Be gentle or at least try not to hurt him.” Mycroft only lightly tilted his head and nodded. Then he stood and so did John which made Greg turn and look up.

“What's up? Do you want to leave?” Mycroft longingly looked at Greg.

“Yes, I very much would like to leave now.” Greg returned the look and smiled. Then he got up and moved closer.

“Let's then. My place?” Mycroft just nodded and grabbed his wrist. The same moment Sherlock returned. He stood close to John putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Can't you wait any longer, brother-dear?” He smiled at his brother.

“Behave, Sherlock, please?” John just told him. Sherlock looked down and into his eyes.

“I am used to getting embarrassed. It's all good. Great, in fact. Let's go.” Greg shrugged looking at John but a smile was in his eyes when he did. Mycroft's face showed a bit of surprise and Sherlock wondered. Greg had heard them without having mated. They had lowered their shields rather quickly around Greg. Did Mycroft too really trust him that much? Interesting.

“Thank you, John, for the wonderful treats you provided.” John smiled.

“You are welcome, Mycroft. It was my pleasure to see you happy.”

“Yes, thanks, John, for the nice evening and your fantastic advice.” John grinned and patted his arm.

“Please leave now. I want to shag John senseless.” Greg blushed and Mycroft grinned, but they left. John could sense their arousal and Sherlock smelled it. Right after he had closed their door, he was smashed against it face first.

“Finally.” Sherlock snarled and pressed him against the wood.

“Sherlock, I ...” Said one just shoved his legs apart and moved his own between John's.

“Shut up, John. I want you. Now. Urgently. Badly. I will be doing unspeakable things to you.”

“But I need to ...” Sherlock's palm pressed down on his groin making him moan.

“No, you don't.” Sherlock took both his wrists and held them together on his lower back. John pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. The urge to piss was intense and he tried again.

“Please, Sherlock, let me go. I need to use the loo.” Sherlock snickered.

“Do you, John? Interesting.” He retrieved handcuffs and closed them around John's wrists. John realised Sherlock wouldn't let him go. He was playing right now and tried something new. John trusted him, of course, he did. But this was weird and also a bit humiliating.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock quietly snarled.

“Shut up, bitch, or I make you!” John couldn't but moan and closed his eyes. He shivered when he was pushed into their bedroom. He watched Sherlock go through their toy-box and retrieve a plug-shaped gag. He stepped behind him and whispered close to his ear.

“Open your mouth, slut.” John was aroused like fuck and did as being told. The gag was buckled tight behind his head and he moaned deeply.

“Oh, how you like this, John. And you will love the following, believe me, you will.” He turned him around and opened his belt. Slowly he pulled it out and smacked him once with it. John jerked. Sherlock buttoned down his denims and pulled them down to his ankles.

“Step out.” John obeyed and stood there in his t-shirt and boxers. Sherlock started to rub over his prick and he bit into the plug which filled his mouth. Now he felt both the need to come and to piss. He had no idea which was worse. He had no ideas at all right now.

Suddenly Sherlock ripped off his tee surprising him. He lost a few drops and felt the heat rise.

“Oh dear, can't you hold it anymore? Perhaps you need my help?” John whined behind the gag and Sherlock ripped off his boxers, too. Then he grabbed his prick and wiped it clean with it. John moaned and shifted on his feet.

“Behave, John. If you are going to pee on the hardwood, I will clean it with your boxers and shove them into your mouth afterwards. So, you better don't.” John desperately looked up at him and shook his head.

“Are you telling me you need help, so you won't pee on the hardwood?” John nodded. But what happened next wasn't what he thought of. Sherlock retrieved a diaper. John's eyes widened and he shook his head making noises. He moved back.

“Stay!” Sherlock barked and John stood as if nailed to the ground. He thought he might combust any minute. John stood there only clad in his socks which only increased the feeling of humiliation. Now Sherlock pointed downwards.

“On your back and knees up, bitch.” John lowered himself to the floor and carefully laid back not to hurt his still cuffed wrists. He pulled up his knees as well. Sherlock towered above him.

“Good boy!” He praised and knelt between his legs.

“Now lift up your wonderful arse, so I can help you.” John did that, too, and his face showed a rather nice blush by now. Sherlock grinned shoving the thick diaper for adults under him. He closed one side and held down his prick before he closed the other side tightly. He pulled him up into a sitting position.

“There we go. This is new. I read about it on the internet. You know how to safeword, John. If you won't I will proceed now.” John looked up at him and just nodded. Sherlock snarled happily and pulled him up. He had to spread his legs a bit because the diaper was thick and he wouldn't be able to close his legs. He wondered what Sherlock was up to. He found out right then.

Sherlock lowered his head and started to kiss him everywhere he could reach. He started to press down on his crotch and John cross-eyed. He kissed and rubbed until John came and shot his cum into the diaper. Sherlock stared into his eyes and pressed on his bladder. John screamed behind the gag and tried to hold it back. It worked for a bit, but then he cramped and finally let go. His face was crimson. Sherlock held his chin and forced him to look up while he pissed. John felt the warmth run down and fill the diaper. It became soaked and clammy rather soon and Sherlock shoved him a bit back.

“Good boy. You pleased me.” John shivered and trembled with the after-shocks of a fantastic orgasm.

“On your knees, slut.” John changed his position and Sherlock took off the gag. John coughed. Sherlock grinned and shoved a bottle between his lips. He tilted it and made him drink the whole bottle.

“I am going to use you, watch you, humiliate you. This is new and it is good.” He rubbed his hands and then got a wicked spider-gag. John gurgled as his mouth was forced wide open.

“I think you have earned a reward, John.” He filled a tumbler with whiskey and grabbed some strands of his hair forcing his head back. Then he slowly let it run down John's throat who carefully swallowed the stuff.

Then he watched Sherlock settle down in his armchair. He crossed his legs and just watched John. He even smoked a cigarette. At least, he had opened the window beforehand.

John knelt there and felt his prick getting hard again. He also needed to pee again. Not too bad yet, but Sherlock had made him drink a whole bottle of water. His knees hurt and he was freezing. The soiled diaper felt horrible on him.

He watched Sherlock opening his trousers and getting out his cock. He stroked himself lazily and smiled. He poured another drink and came over to John again. But this time he drank it himself. He once walked around him and walked over to their drawer again from which he got nipple clamps. John moaned when he saw that. Sherlock knelt in front of him and licked his nipples erect. He screwed the clamps tight making John twitch under his hands. The constant pain aroused him and he panted. Sherlock scratched over his scalp.

“You are so beautiful like this, John. So beautiful.” John looked up and got overwhelmed by his feelings. His eyes watered and tears spilt out of his eyes. Sherlock just kissed them away. And then he took off the gag and shoved his cock into John whose eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Sherlock fucked his face and pushed far down making him swallow around his head. More tears were shed and snot dribbled out of his nose now, too.

“Disgusting little brat, John. Do you need to piss again? Is it time? It's time for me anyway.” He pulled out a bit.

“Use your tongue, slut. Lick my prick where you can reach.” John licked for several minutes and could only breathe raggedly by now. He also felt a bit dizzy already but didn't want to give up and safeword. Finally, Sherlock placed his cock on his tongue and stilled completely. So did John. It took him a few seconds and then he came violently into his mouth. John was able to swallow some of it but most cum spilt and moved over his chin.

Sherlock's eyes had a shade of red by now and he picked up the torn boxers and wiped John's face. Then he cleaned his own cock. And finally, he shoved it into John's mouth who cross-eyed again and moaned. Sherlock pulled at the clamps making John scream and sway on his knees.

“Let go again.” John shivered and moaned. He couldn't right now. He couldn't. Sherlock pressed on his bladder again and he screamed. Alternately, he pressed on his prick and his bladder and when he felt John being close, he closed his nostrils.

John saw blinding white lights when he violently came. He screamed and screamed and his body shook wildly. He couldn't breathe properly because his boxers still stuck in his mouth. Then he pissed for minutes. It was disgusting and he looked up out of shiny blue eyes. The last thing he saw was Sherlock's questioning face. Then John left this planet the second time in only a few days.

***

Sherlock watched John slowly falling down onto his side. He didn't move when he nudged him. Then he knelt by his side shaking him by the shoulder.

“John? What's wrong? Are you hurt? John?” But he got no answer. Carefully he pulled out the sodden boxers. He tenderly moved his fingers over his face but John didn't move. Next, he removed the handcuffs and clamps. John's wrists and nipples were bruised and sore. The skin was chafed off a bit.

Sherlock chewed on his lips when he picked John up and brought him into the bathroom. He carefully placed him on the rug and filled the tub with warm water. Then he removed the soiled diaper and binned it. It was filled to the brim and Sherlock sniffed the content. He was aroused again and closed his eyes. He shook his head and finally lowered John into the warm water. He cleaned him very carefully and started to talk to him.

“I exaggerated again. I am awfully sorry. Please, forgive me. Again. John, please? John?” But John didn't react at all. Sherlock became really worried. What was he supposed to do?

After he had cleaned him, he towelled him dry and carried him into their bed. He dressed him into pyjamas, socks and a tee and pulled the blanket all the way up. He watched him for several minutes but he didn't move. He settled down in his armchair stroking himself until he came and lost some of his tension. Then he quickly showered in case John woke and moved into the bed beside his mate. He watched him for hours and finally felt John simply sleep. His heart was beating faster again and the colour of his face wasn't chalky anymore. 

But he didn't wake.


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft pulled Greg behind by his wrist until he told him to stop.

“Please stop that, Mycroft. You are spraining it.” Mycroft stopped but kept holding him. He looked at his fingers around Greg's wrist and very slowly loosened his grip.

“I don't want to hurt you.” He bluntly told him and Greg smiled stepping up closer.

“I know that. You are not used to this. Just please try not to break me.” That made Mycroft smile.

“You are not my toy, Gregory. I want you to be my mate. I want to take you to bed and fuck you.”

“I have never had sex with a man before. Or a vampire in this case. I don't know ...” Slowly Greg shook his head while they sat in the back of Mycroft's car and were driven over to Greg's place.

“Don't worry.” Greg just looked at him and wondered if he had a document prepared, too. John had told him about it and about the way Sherlock liked it. It had sounded very exciting. He wondered what Mycroft would like or do or make him do. Unconsciously he licked his lips and elicited a quiet snarl from Mycroft. It shot right down his spine and they looked into each other's eyes.

They reached Greg's place and Mycroft sent his driver home. Greg carried the bag John had prepared with some left-overs and the special blood Sherlock had bought for him. Mycroft carried another bag which had been in the car. Greg had some ideas what it might contain. He opened his door and got shoved inside. He barely was able to store the things before he was turned around and held tight.

“I want you.” Greg smiled and felt the heat creeping up inside him.

“I want you, too. But I want to know how you want me.” Mycroft grinned.

“John told you about what his brother does, didn't he?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, I was rather excited about it even though I never tried these things. I am only a bit worried about getting hurt in the process. I am actually afraid of being collared and chained to a wall, not allowed going anywhere, back to my job, my daily life. I don't want that.”

“I will collar you and I might even chain you to a wall or my bed, but I will let you go afterwards. You may do whatever you want as long as you are coming back to me. I want you close to me all the time. I already asked you to move in with me.”

“John also told me about your livestock. Are they in your home, too?”

“At first, I thought I would keep them and just not tell you. But now it doesn't feel right anymore. It seems you are enough for me now. I will get rid of them. For you.” Greg smiled and just looked at him. Mycroft looked back. For several seconds they just stared at each other until Mycroft approached and pulled him into his arms. Then he kissed him, forced his tongue into Greg's mouth, sucked Greg's tongue and licked everywhere. Greg's knees buckled and he held on to him for dear life. His face got snogged off.

Mycroft felt Greg's blood pulse, smelled his arousal, and felt his prick against his cold body. He quietly snarled and let go of him. He kept holding him by the shoulders though.

“I want to see you naked.” Greg slowly started to shed his clothes and just dropped them on the floor. He felt a bit weird standing in front of Mycroft all naked and didn't know what to do when he was circling him.

“You are so beautiful. My human. My mate.” He hummed and reached out for him again. But this time from behind. He pressed his still clad body against Greg's and rutted against him. Greg shamelessly moaned. Mycroft's hand sneaked around and took his prick. He gave him a few strokes until he was hard and leaking.

“Talk to me, Gregory. Let's hear you.” Greg's eyes closed when he whispered roughly:

“This is new, this is great. Your cool fingers around my hot cock just feel amazing. I feel like coming any second. Please, Mycroft, please ...” Mycroft chuckled and kissed his nape.

“You are not going to come any time soon. First, I am going to have my wicked way with you, Gregory. I will make you squirm beneath me. I will make you beg. I will do a lot of very filthy things to you.” All the time he moved against his backside and stroked his dick. Greg panted heavily. Mycroft once sharply tugged his testicles. He squeaked and stilled.

“Not any time soon, I told you.” His orgasm was held back and Greg whined.

“Please, I can't. It hurts ...”

“You need a distraction then. I can provide that.” He let go of him and got the bag he had brought. Greg just couldn't resist and touched his cock. He firmly held it and moved his thumb over the head while he waited for Mycroft to return.

“Oh Gregory, you shouldn't have done that. You are not going to touch yourself in my presence. Let go!” It was his voice that made his cock twitch and leak more than before but Greg's hand left his cock. Desperately he looked at him. Mycroft's eyes moved over his naked body.

“I will tie you up now. Just keep standing there. If you need me to stop, just alert me by saying _Red_.” Greg nodded his OK and kept standing there while Mycroft got ropes out of his bag. He tied his wrists on his lower back and the feeling was intense. But then he bound his cock and balls, too, making him whine. It was throbbing and pulsing and he swayed on the spot. Finally, he got out a collar. It was almost the same as John's but had more engravings on it. Greg just lowered his head and Mycroft buckled it around his neck.

“I promise you will only have to wear it inside and only when family members are around. I understand it won't be good for you to have to wear it at work. So, I follow the example my brother gave. Do you consent?”

“Yes, I do.” Mycroft carded through his short greyish hair and scratched over his scalp.

“Get into your bedroom and place yourself chest front on your bed. Go!” He got shoved into his back and walked over there. He was naked and bound in his own flat by a powerful vampire. Greg thoughts were whirling and he was hard and aroused like fuck. He climbed on his bed and settled down on his front. Out of his eyes, he could see Mycroft undress. He was pale but freckled on the back. His cock was big and Greg swallowed. He thought about his mouth and jaw as well as his arse. Goose skin moved over his body when he did.

Mycroft knelt by his side.

“Don't be scared. It will only hurt for a moment and then I will take you to heaven.” Mycroft lowered his head and started to kiss and touch him all over his back. It was sensual in a way Greg had never experienced. And he was careful and tender and didn't hurt him. Slowly Greg drifted off and enjoyed the administrations. He quietly moaned and relaxed completely. His eyes were closed and he started to float.

Until he got smacked on his behind. He woke and his head moved off his bed.

“Ow!” He shouted making Mycroft laugh.

“Don't drift off and away, Gregory.” He dug his fingers into his cheeks making him hiss.

“I am sorry!” He called out making him snicker.

“Very good, Gregory. You are learning fast.” He got patted on his muscular arse now but his hands didn't leave it. Greg lowered his head again and relaxed a bit. He tensed at once though when he felt him spread his cheeks.

“Relax and enjoy. I am not going to hurt you. Hush now.” Greg tried and gave in. Although he kept thinking of Mycroft's alarmingly big cock. Suddenly it became cold between his cheeks.

“Lube.” He thought when his brain provided the information. Mycroft's long finger moved between his cheeks, up to the perineum and back down. He circled his hole and relaxed his muscles. He rubbed some more lube over his hole and tried to push inside.

“Have you ever been penetrated? Did you ever touch yourself there? Have you ever had something up into your arse?” Mycroft wanted to know. Greg turned his head.

“No, nothing at all. I never thought about it. I don't know why.”

“Well then. Just relax and give in.” Greg was pulled up and on his knees. They were spread since Mycroft was kneeling between them. He held him by the waist and massaged his hole. Greg had had no idea that the nerves down there where such sensible things. Little sparks shot through his body and he was tingling. Soon he started to moan.

“You are so responsive, Gregory. Tell me, do you like this?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, oh God, yes.” He was panting. Then he was breached to the first knuckle. It burnt but not too bad. Mycroft pushed some more and was soon able to touch his prostate. He pressed down and Greg's head shot off the mattress.

“Fuck!” He yelled and his body twitched in Mycroft's grip. Due to his moving he forced Mycroft even deeper inside. He panted and groaned and moved so Mycroft very soon was able to make it two fingers. He spread him and opened him wide. Greg was wiggling beneath him making the most beautiful noises.

“You are so tight, Gregory. I had no idea.” Mycroft kept finger-fucking him until he was almost limp beneath him. When he removed his fingers, Greg yelled his protest.

“No, no, please don't stop! Don't!” Mycroft just got more lube and shoved three fingers into him the next second.

“There you go, my little slut. Why don't you try and fuck back?” Mycroft stopped pushing and waited for Greg to act. He just needed a few seconds to adjust and then started to fuck back. He was being pulled all the way up and pressed against Mycroft who used his free hand to tease his nipples.

This was overload for Greg who cross-eyed and sagged back moaning only quietly then. He trembled, his whole body did.

“Please, please do something. I can't go on much longer. Please? Myc, please?” Mycroft lightly jerked at the short form of his name but somehow, he liked it. He had to admit it. He felt good, liked, and wanted. And he decided to not torture him any longer. He lubed his cock and lined up behind Greg who tensed a little but then relaxed again. Carefully Mycroft tried to breach him. He pushed against his wide hole but it wasn't wide enough. Greg raggedly exhaled pushing up against him.

“Gregory?” Mycroft asked holding him still up. Greg kept panting for some seconds and then swallowed.

“Just do it. I am fine. I want you. It's great. Just go ahead, Myc.” Mycroft poured some more lube over them and then adjusted his grip on Greg. But before he started to push, he removed the rope around his wrists. Greg moaned but used them soon to hold himself up and turn around.

“There you go, Gregory.” He started to push and with the third push he breached Greg who dug his fingers into his cold flesh. He was too exhausted to scream loudly. He was hoarse and it came out more like a throaty bark. Mycroft started to fuck him into next week eliciting the most interesting noises from Greg who tore apart the sheets.

When Mycroft took off the ropes around his genitals, he started to sob. Mycroft fondled his testicles and stroked him slowly until his whole body shook. He twisted his nipples and his hands came up and around Mycroft's neck. Mycroft felt Greg's balls pull up and twisted his prick and at the same time buried himself deep into him. Greg came screaming obscenities and his body twitched in helpless moves. He came while Mycroft kept steadily fucking him. Only when he felt Greg getting almost lifeless beneath him, he let go, too. He shot his load into him and then carefully pulled out. Greg throatily groaned and he lowered him down carefully. He pulled him close and lay down beside him.

“Mate.” He roughly whispered close to his ear. Greg's shaking hands came up and held him.

“Mate.” He whispered, too. He moved closer to Mycroft and met his eyes. They were almost black and he looked at him. Greg suddenly knew what he wanted, what he needed. He just tilted his head making him snarl quietly. He licked over his neck and nuzzled his skin. Then he sank his fangs into Greg's neck and sucked. He drank until Greg clutched at his body uttering weak denials.

“No, no, please stop. No more. Please, Myc, please ...” Then he closed his eyes and Mycroft let go sealing the bite-marks. He saw that Greg was hard again. He nuzzled his neck for a few minutes and inhaled his mate's scent. Then he rubbed his prick jerking him off for the second time. Greg's eyes were wide open but he wasn't able to speak. He just held on to him and rode his orgasm. Mycroft kissed him when he came. Then he was gone.

Mycroft felt him falling apart and then losing his consciousness. He once shook him.

“Gregory? What's wrong? Gregory?” But there was no response coming back. He was gone. He let go of him and sat up. He was hard again and looked at his neglected prick. He sighed and palmed himself for minutes until he came again. He shot most of his cum on Greg's lifeless body. Then he sighed and stood to take a shower. All naked he walked into the kitchen afterwards and filled a mug with the special. He found a microwave and heated it up to body temperature. He walked through Gregory's flat and had a closer look while sipping his blood. He stopped in front of a framed picture showing two babies.

He wondered. Did Gregory have children? And if yes, why hadn’t he known? He thought he had known everything about Gregory. Also, Sherlock would have told him, wouldn’t he? He sipped the blood and kept thinking about it. He would have to ask, otherwise it would eat him up.

He finished his blood and got a warm and wet towel out of the bathroom to clean up Gregory. He was still out cold. When Mycroft was done, he climbed back into bed with him and pulled up the duvet over both of them. He pulled Greg close to his chest and held him until he woke.

***

Greg very slowly woke. He was covered by his blanket, but his back was cold. Something cold was pressed against his body. Someone cold was holding him. Suddenly Greg remembered everything. He had been fucked into oblivion by Mycroft, Sherlock's brother. Greg still felt the tingling, he was trembling, his hands were shaking. His eyes fluttered open and he licked over his lips.

“Mate, you are awake.” Mycroft rumbled into his ear making Greg shudder.

“Yes, I am. Please let me up.” It came out very rough. Mycroft let go of him and Greg tried to get up, but fell back at once. His arse hurt and he groaned quietly. Then he heard Mycroft snicker.

“Shut the fuck up, Myc.” He turned around and looked at him. He looked shell-shocked. He wasn't used being spoken to like this. Greg realised it in this instant and smiled at him.

“I am sorry. This is just grumpy me in the morning.” He reached out and caressed his face. Mycroft sat up.

“What do you need? I don't want you to be grumpy.” Now Greg smiled.

“I need coffee. I will take a shower now.” Greg disappeared into the bath and Mycroft slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen. He eyed the coffee-maker but had no idea how it worked. He shrugged and took his mobile to order coffee and breakfast for him. He found a kimono on the back of the bedroom door and got dressed. It took his personal servant about ten minutes to bring the breakfast. Mycroft was very pleased when he opened the door and took it. He even thanked him and promised a reward. The man smiled at him and left again. Mycroft carried the box into the kitchen and placed it on the table.

Greg came out of the bath and looked for his coffee. He wore a bathrobe.

“Where is my coffee? Myc?”

“Over here, Gregory. I got everything for you.” He opened the box and placed everything in front of him. Greg looked surprised.

“You ordered me breakfast? You are insane!” Mycroft just nonchalantly shrugged and heated some more blood for himself.

“Only the best for my mate!” Greg sipped the coffee and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

“You didn't know how to use the coffee-maker!” Greg chuckled and made Mycroft smile.

“No, I didn't. I don't need to.”

“You could learn it for me, you know?”

“Why would I? I have servants to make you coffee.” Greg tilted his head.

“You don't get it, do you?” He shook his head.

“Get what?” Mycroft looked clueless.

“If you would brew the coffee yourself, for me it would be the best, simply the best. No matter what kind of fancy coffee you could have delivered or made by your servants.”

“You think so?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, I do. Please try. For me.”

“So, you don't like your coffee?” Greg closed his eyes and sighed.

“I do like my coffee. I will try to explain everything to you later again.” Then he checked his watch.

“I already called your office. You are having a day off.” Greg looked at him.

“What? You did what? What did you tell them?” He shrugged again sipping his blood.

“I used my authority and told them you were doing a job for me. You will be back tomorrow. Today you are mine.” Greg relaxed again and smiled up at him.

“I will be always yours, Myc.” He still jerked a bit when hearing that short form of his given name. He hooked his finger behind Greg's collar and pulled him close.

“Mate.” He roughly said.

“Mate.” Greg answered.

***

After some more snogging they got dressed properly and Mycroft carded through his short greying hair. Greg hummed. And then he took the opportunity to finally tell him.

“Listen, Myc. I need to ask for something.” Greg quietly said.

“Anything you want.” Mycroft replied. Greg looked up at him and Mycroft drowned in his dark brown eyes.

“Please, don't call me Gregory. My parents called me Gregory and I don't like it. Everybody calls me Greg.” They looked at each other and Mycroft thought about it.

“Well, I will stop calling you Gregory the moment you stop calling me Myc. Mycroft is my given name and I like it.” Now Greg smirked.

“Is that so, Myc?” Mycroft slanted his eyes.

“Yes, it is, Gregory.” Greg grinned and shook his head.

“OK. Whatever. Time come; we will get used to it. Us.” He stood on his toes and smacked a kiss on his lips.

“You are not disappointed?” Mycroft carefully asked.

“Of course not! Don't be silly!” Greg shook his head. Mycroft exhaled and smiled again.

“I would like to show you my home.”

“What about your livestock?”

“I already arranged for them to be gone. Don't worry. There will only be my servants.”

“Servants as in ...?” Greg asked and Mycroft wondered what he meant.

“They live with me. They do my chores. They assist me in daily life.”

“Have you shagged them?” He shook his head.

“No, I shagged my livestock. Now I shag only you.”

“Sherlock told me you had an office at _Number 10_?” Mycroft nodded.

“That's true.”

“How old are you?” Mycroft grinned.

“I was told once that it is impolite to ask after the age of people.” Greg grinned.

“It's only impolite if you ask women. I think it's appropriate to ask you. I am your mate after all.” Mycroft lowered his head and tenderly kissed him.

“I will tell you everything when we are at home.” Greg licked over his lips and nodded.

“OK. Let's go then, I think.” Mycroft looked around.

“I will have your things brought over later today.” But Greg shook his head.

“No. I will pack my things myself. I won't have your servants rummage through my stuff. No way!”

“Why not? They are your servants now, too.”

“What?”

“You are my mate, Gregory. What is mine is yours now, too.”

“Still, I don't want it. Show me your home and I will return later and pack my stuff. Full stop.”

“I like the cheeky you, Gregory.” He reached around his neck and unbuckled the collar.

“But we are going to your place.”

“I won't make you wear it outside. It's all good. Don't worry.” Greg smiled and then they left and were driven to Mycroft's town-house. Greg was in awe when the car stopped outside. This was where money lived. He drily swallowed and stayed close to him. The door was opened when Mycroft reached the door.

“Welcome home, Sir.” It was an old-fashioned butler who had opened the door. He looked at Greg and then smiled.

“Meet my mate, Jonathan. This is Gregory Lestrade. He will stay.” Jonathan nodded.

“So, I see. Welcome, Gregory Lestrade.” He bowed his head and Greg wondered if he was a vampire, too. Then he felt Mycroft's palm on his lower back and was shoved inside. The house was large and Greg looked around with big eyes. Mycroft had taste; this was beautiful. A man's hand showed everywhere. They reached a living room with a big fire-place and armchairs. Greg suddenly felt very small.

“Where are the bedrooms?”

“Upstairs. Do you want to see?” Greg nodded and was led upstairs. Mycroft opened a door.

“This was my room. Now it's ours. Go and have a look.” Greg stepped inside and stood gaping. It was big. Everything was big. The massive four-poster was the biggest bed he had ever seen in his life. There was a sofa and a fire-place, too. There was a desk with a computer on it, as well. Mycroft pulled him inside.

“See, there is a walk-in wardrobe. I will have another one built for you, Gregory.”

“I just need a wardrobe, a normal wardrobe. I don't have that many things.”

“Which will change soon.” He gave him the look. Greg made a few steps closer to the bed and carefully touched the sheets.

“Egyptian silk.” Mycroft stated.

“Nice, isn't it?” Greg simply nodded.

“Yes, it is. I like it. This is very nice. I feel a bit overwhelmed. May I sit down for a minute?” Now Mycroft looked a bit worried when Greg slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down. He felt his mate getting cold and clammy. He was shivering. He started to smell. Something wasn't right. He followed him and knelt by his side taking his hand. He was sweating by now.

“Are you feeling sick?” Greg slowly closed his eyes and mumbled:

“Don't know ...” His breathing pattern wasn't right, his heart was beating in an unsteady rhythm. Mycroft picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He undressed him and covered him with the blanket. Then he got his mobile and called his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

John dreamt of the war. He was walking through the trenches of some unknown country. He was alone. He was hungry.

Then he was standing on a battlefield. There were many corpses but there were also many people still alive. John felt the hunger grow while looking around.

The men looked different; the uniforms were from the past. He kept looking until his eyes fell on a middle-aged officer who looked rather nice. And almost dead. He sunk on his knees by his side and lifted him up. He pulled his collar down and sunk his fangs into his neck. He opened the tiny bite-marks by shaking his head. The wounds opened wider and the blood pulsed out and into his mouth and down his throat. He greedily slurped and sucked.

The taste was brilliant. The man tasted of heat, death, and passion. Cherry and chocolate. He moaned while he sucked the soldier dry. He sucked until there was nothing left. He dropped him and licked his lips.

He stood and looked into the sky. There were many stars and the full moon was shining. He was panting. And then he heard the voice. Mycroft. Mycroft was here, too. He quietly snarled and looked for him. He stood a few metres to his left and just dropped a body.

He could see his red eyes shine in the dark and smiled.

***

John shot up in bed. He was fisting the blanket and still panted. The vivid pictures in his head were swirling in front of his eyes now and he looked to his left where Sherlock was resting. His trembling fingers carefully touched his cold flesh and he roughly whispered:

“Sherlock? Please? Wake up and talk to me. Please, Sherlock?” His eyes opened and shone in a light red.

“What's wrong, love?” He slowly sat up and looked at John.

“You look wired, shocked. What happened?”

“I had a nightmare. I dreamt of a battlefield but it wasn't mine. I think it was yours.”

“You are dreaming my life now, John. I am sorry.” He took his hand and John just moved closer clinging to his body.

“Where was I?” Sherlock sighed and then told him.

“World War One. The trenches in Belgium. Mycroft and I walked the battlefield after a battle. We had a feast. War is always a great place to feed.”

“I felt it. I was you. I picked a soldier and sucked him dry. You sucked him dry. And there was Mycroft, too.” John shuddered and Sherlock looked a bit sad.

“Are you disgusted?” John looked at him and shook his head.

“No, I am not. It's what, who, you are. You didn't kill them, the war did.”

“You were a soldier, too.” John was still holding him tight.

“Yes, that's right. I still am. I will always be. It never stops.”

“I can shield myself if you want me to. Then you won't feel this again.” John shook his head.

“No, please, don't. This is your past, this is you. I want every single piece of you. Mate.”

“You are the best, John, you really are. I don't know how I deserved you. You are amazing.” John shyly smiled.

“It's true the other way around, too. How come you want me? Me of all people? I still wonder, you know?” They looked at each other. John was still holding him tight. Then Sherlock's mobile rang. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“If I wouldn't still be so weak ...” Then he got up to retrieve it. John let go with a questioning look on his face.

“Then what?” John shook his head. Sherlock turned around while walking.

“Then I would just summon it and wouldn't have to get up.” John gaped.

“You can teleport things?” Sherlock nonchalantly shrugged and left the room. John was wondering what other things he would discover time come. He could hear Sherlock pad around and then he heard him swear very inventively. He had to grin. He stopped grinning when he saw his face when he dashed back in.

“Please, John. We have to get up. You have to check on Gregory. He seems to be very sick.” John got up at once.

“What? Why? What happened? Is that your brother on the phone?” Sherlock still held the mobile to his ear.

“Yes.” John made a gesture and Sherlock threw it over. John snatched it out of the air.

“Mycroft? What happened?” He listened intently.

“Clammy. Cold. Heartbeat stuttering. I don't know what to do.”

“Did he eat?”

“Yes. Nothing fancy.”

“Did he drink too much?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“Did you drink too much?”

“No! I was very careful. Really, John, I didn't hurt him.”

“Did you insert something to soothe him?”

“No, he wanted me. He offered himself. I only dropped my healing saliva over the bite-marks.”

“Hm.” John hummed.

“What? What is it, John?”

“I am not sure. Perhaps he is allergic to it?”

“Then it's my fault if something happens to him.”

“We are on our way. I'll get my med-kit. Stay calm and don't leave his side. Try to make him drink lots of water.”

“Yes.” Mycroft sounded weak. He of all people. Well, what you call people. John send a thought over to Sherlock.

“Try to soothe him. I'll hurry to get ready.” He threw the mobile back at him. Sherlock nodded and started to talk to his brother. John got up and into the bathroom. He dressed in some old jeans and a tee and just went barefoot into an old pair of trainers. He grabbed his med-kit and called out for his mate.

Sherlock dashed out of the bedroom still clad only in his dressing-gown. John raised his eyebrows.

“Aren't you going to ...” Sherlock just shook his head.

“No time. It took you long enough. Upstairs now!” He pulled him behind and up on the roof. John had some idea where this was leading. He drily swallowed and tightly clutched his bag.

Up on the roof, Sherlock pulled him close and pressed him against his body.

“Just hold on to me.” And then he jumped. John couldn't suppress a scream which was muffled because he pressed his face against his chest. He ended up slinging his legs around him and holding on for dear life. He couldn't tell how long they were flying. It could have been five minutes or fifteen until they landed on another roof. He was shaken.

“Open your eyes, John. We are here. Get a grip on yourself!” John was swaying but soon focused on Sherlock.

“Stop the fuck shaking me!” He hissed and Sherlock let go.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. John closed his eyes for a second and then just took his hand.

“Let's go and help Greg.” Sherlock looked at him as if looking for something. John smiled at him showing him he was OK. He felt his grip tighten for a second and then was led downstairs and into Mycroft's house. They ran downstairs and Sherlock finally dashed into his brother's bedroom with John right behind.

They found Mycroft in front of the four-poster staring down at Greg while Jonathan was putting wet fabric on his forehead. Greg was pale as death and his lips stood open a bit. John stepped up.

“Please, let me. I am a doctor.” Jonathan moved to the side taking care of Mycroft now who was paler than ever. John felt Greg's pulse. It was hammering fast. He was pale, clammy, and cold. He saw the fading bite-marks on his neck and wondered if this was an allergic reaction. He had something for it in his bag. Well, for normal allergies like bee-stings, medicine or whatnot. But vampire saliva? He just had to try.

He pricked him, waited for a few minutes, and then felt his pulse again. It had slowed down already.

“Much better.” He pulled up the blanket over his body and stood to face the brothers. What he saw was somehow breath-taking.

Mycroft sat on the floor crying. His tears were bloody and left red streams on his pale face. Sherlock knelt by his side and held him. His forehead rested on his shoulder. John moved closer and knelt in front of them.

“Hey, you two. He is much better. He isn't harmed. You don't have to worry anymore, Mycroft.” None of them reacted in any way.

Carefully John touched his mate.

“Sherlock?” Slowly he turned his head to face him. His eyes were dark red but soon paled when looking at John. His shaking hand reached out and John took it firmly in his hand. Then he looked at Mycroft again whose eyes were focused on Sherlock. There was something going on between them, John could sense it. And suddenly Mycroft focused on John. His eyes became paler, too. John calmly smiled at him.

“There you go. You don't have to worry anymore. He will be fine in a few hours. Just stay with him.” Mycroft slowly nodded and stood. He walked over to the bed and climbed in shedding his clothes on the way. He didn't mind being not alone. He was completely focused on his mate.

John watched Sherlock looking at them. He took his hand after having picked up his bag.

“Sherlock?” He slowly turned around.

“John?” He looked still worried.

“Go after him if you need to. I won't leave this house.” He smiled up at him.

“I want you to join me. Don't leave me alone in this situation. Please.” He just roughly whispered.

“OK.” Sherlock tiredly smiled down on him and pulled him behind. John sensed him still being uneasy. He was dragged closer to the bed and placed his bag on the hardwood. He saw Greg and Mycroft on the huge four-poster. And it was huge. Bigger than any bed he had ever seen. He hadn't really realised it before because he had been concentrated on Greg's well-being. But now his eyes took in everything and his eyes widened.

Sherlock shed his dressing-gown and crawled on the bed beside his brother expectantly looking at John.

“Come.” John just looked. He was still a bit uneasy but then toed off his shoes.

“Please!” Rather quiet and rough. John just shed both his denims and t-shirt and crawled on the bed beside his mate. Suddenly he was taken and moved to Sherlock's other side so he was resting beside Greg. The two brothers were on the outside and there was still enough room to move about. John held on to Greg now who was still a bit cold.

“Blanket.” He requested and Sherlock pulled it up over them. He looked over Greg's body at Mycroft. He reached out for him and took his wrist. He dared and pulled him closer to Greg until he was pleased. Mycroft just moved with him, did everything to make it better for Greg.

John felt Sherlock at his back scooting closer. He tried to turn his head looking at Sherlock. But then he heard his voice inside his head.

“You don't have to do that if it makes you feel bad.” John exhaled.

“I don't feel bad. It's just weird.” John answered.

“I know. Just try. For me.” John smiled.

“Yes. Whatever you want, love.” He could hear him sigh inside his head.

“You think this is not appropriate.” John smiled.

“Yes. But I am your mate. You are a vampire. Weird and inappropriate are just new parts of my life.”

“I love you so much, John. I do.” Even with is eyes closed John could see him.

“I love you, too. So much. I can't stand you being upset like this. I just can't.”

“Help me come down then.”

“Scoot closer and hold on to me.” Then he tried to reach Mycroft. He placed his palm on his cold forehead and got his attention at once. He looked into his eyes and sent his message.

“Rub Greg's skin.” Suddenly Sherlock snapped his fingers and a fire was burning in the fire-place. John's body shot up and he looked over Greg and Mycroft.

“Fuck, Sherlock!”

“I thought you wanted it warm for Greg?” John sighed.

“Yes, of course. No worries.” The last he told himself. He sank back into the bedding and pulled up the blanket. He faced Greg who still was out cold. He saw Mycroft being pressed against him. He felt Sherlock against his own body. He felt Greg's pulse again and it was getting better and better. John was pleased and placed his palm on Greg's chest. Sherlock moved closer and held him tight. John fell asleep listening to the crackling fire.

***

Greg woke up feeling quite drowsy and also a bit dizzy. His mouth felt like being filled with cotton. He also felt a bit caught between something cold and very warm. Somehow, he was able to feel Mycroft behind him. His mate.

Mycroft. He smiled dreamily and slowly opened his eyes to see what the warm thing in front of him was. And then he stared at a sleeping John who was resting against his chest. Right behind John was Sherlock and their eyes met. Then he was also in his head.

“Don't be upset, Greg. We only did this to help you get well again.” Greg licked his lips.

“I can't remember anything.”

“John thinks you were having an allergic reaction against Mycroft's saliva he healed the bite-marks with.”

“Oh, but then it would have taken quite a while to happen because he drank from me the evening before.”

“I will be doing an experiment to check it. Until then I suggest no more sucking.”

“Or no more saliva. I won't die from a few bite-marks.” Sherlock smiled at him. He was such a good man. Then Mycroft was there, too.

“How are you feeling, mate?” Slowly Greg turned around while Sherlock pulled John closer who was still not aware what was going on.

“Much better, Myc. Really. I just need breakfast. More urgently I need to brush my teeth.” Mycroft smiled and pecked a kiss on his forehead.

“Go ahead then. I'll take care of your breakfast.” Both of them left the bed leaving John and Sherlock behind. Sherlock sat up against the headrest and watched John. He felt him slowly waking up and his hands moved around him over the sheets as if looking for something. Someone?

“Sh'lock?”

“Yes, John?” John rubbed over his eyes and got up into a sitting position.

“I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt of Greg and Mycroft.” Sherlock chuckled.

“No wonder, we are in their bed.” That made John really wake up.

“What?” He looked around and again at Sherlock. Suddenly he remembered.

“Oh … How is he?”

“I think, he is OK now. He is in the bath and my brother tries to make breakfast.”

“Hopefully he will. I am starving.”

“Perhaps you should go and help him. Otherwise, I don't know what will happen.” John grinned.

“I see.” He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom which was empty by now. He found a wrapped toothbrush and used it. Then he walked downstairs where Greg was rummaging in the kitchen and Mycroft hovered close.

“Greg, how are you? Let me check your pulse.” Mycroft turned around and bared his fangs at John who just tilted his head. Then he carefully took his pulse and checked his watch.

“Still a bit slow but fine. But I want you to drink some more water and sit down, OK?” Greg sighed.

“OK.” He sat on a kitchen chair. Mycroft looked between John and Greg. His fangs were still out and his fingers were moving restlessly. John opened the fridge and found some of the special. He heated it up in the microwave and handed it over to him. Mycroft snatched it out of his hands and gulped it down greedily. Slowly his eyes changed and John saw he needed more. He made him a second one and finally he calmed down.

“I am sorry, John. I want to thank you for your help. You are coping really good.”

“We are good. Don't worry.” Only then he started on breakfast for Greg and himself. He sat down with him.

“Listen, Greg. I want you to come to the A&E, so I can draw some blood for Sherlock to do his experiments. I am sure he will find a solution.” Greg nodded.

“Yes, so am I. I will be there later today.” Then Sherlock appeared.

“Where is my breakfast?” He looked at Mycroft's mug.

“Sit down. I'll get it, love.” John prepared some more for him. Sherlock smiled up at him and took the mug.

“Thank you.” Mycroft shot him a surprised look. Greg devoured everything John sat before him.

“I want you to stay at home today.” Greg nodded.

“Yes. I don't feel like work anyway. I'll see you later.” John stretched and looked at Sherlock.

“I'll go home now. What about you?”

“What do you think?” They smiled and got up together.

“I'll see you later, Greg. Mycroft, no more sucking until we have some results.”

“I'll behave, John.” Very gloomily spoken.

“You may suck elsewhere, love.” Greg told him and Mycroft looked a bit shocked. John chuckled and took Sherlock off and away.

***

Later that day John left for his shift at the A&E again. Sherlock stayed at home. John took the blood from Greg and sent him home again. He seemed to be all good but he wanted to be sure. He pocketed the blood and walked home, too. Sherlock wasn't there but John wasn't worried. He was probably stocking up his blood supplies or whatever he was up to.

John busied himself with household chores and when he was done, it was already getting dark outside. Sherlock still wasn't home. He tried his mobile. The mailbox answered. He waited for another two hours. Then he called Mycroft.

“Yes, John?”

“Where is Sherlock?”

“I don't know. I thought he was with you?”

“I was at work and when I got home, he wasn't here. He didn't leave a message and his mailbox is on.”

“Give me a minute. I'll be right back to you.” He hung up. John started to pace around the rooms. Half an hour later Mycroft and Greg were entering the flat. John turned around.

“He is missing.” Greg said and slumped into an armchair.

“What?” John looked between them.

“I don't know where he is. I can't sense him.” Mycroft admitted.

“What does that mean, you can't sense him?”

“It either means he is shielded or too far away. Or dead.” John became as pale as Mycroft.

“I surely would have felt the latter.” John looked worried.

“Have you checked CCTV?”

“Nothing. I have my assistant check his homeless network right now.”

“Are you telling me all we can do is wait?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes.”

“Myc, Sherlock had problems before. What about enemies?” Greg asked looking at Mycroft.

“No one could overpower my brother, Gregory.” He shook his head.

“Maybe no one human. But what about others?” John had no idea how to say this since he had no idea what else could be out there. Mycroft looked thoughtful.

“There once was that magician he pissed off mightily, but he is gone.”

“Gone or gone as in dead?” Mycroft looked at John.

“Gone as in dead or so I thought.”

“Can't you find out somehow?” Mycroft stood.

“I sure can. Gregory, please stay with John. I can't take you where I am going now. And John needs you.” Greg stood and walked him to the door.

“Please, be careful. I don't want something to happen to you, too.” They kissed and then he left. Greg sighed and returned to John who just sat there pale as death.

“Can’t' you sense him at all?” He asked. John closed his eyes and tried. There were traces, far away, but he could sense him. He tried harder and started to sweat. He started to tremble. Suddenly there was the connection. He could see Sherlock. He was sitting in a cage, hunched. He looked weak and his mouth and chin were bloody. And then there was his voice.

“Oh, I am feeling my mate. I am hallucinating. It's not far away then. I wonder how it feels.” His head hung low and blood dripped from his mouth.

“Sherlock, I'll come and get you! Don't give up! I love you!” He saw him tense and then smile. He also saw his front teeth, his fangs, were gone.

“Love you ...” He weakly lisped and sagged some more. Then the connection broke. John opened his eyes and looked into Greg's. He was on the floor and Greg knelt beside him.

“John, what happened? You had some sort of seizure, I don't know.” He shook his head and looked shocked.

“I saw Sherlock, Greg. He is suffering. He hurts. Someone is holding him prisoner. I don't know more.” John was holding Greg and his grip tightened to painful but Greg didn't complain.

“Come on and get up. We need to tell Myc.” John swayed for a second but then straightened.

“Greg, I think he already knows. That's why he didn't want us to come. He knows this is dangerous. He went to free him without us.”

“Fuck ...” Greg swore and started to pace. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face John again.

“Anyway, I am a DI at Scotland Yard. I know how to track down missing persons or what you call persons. I can't sit here and wait for Myc to return. Let's go.” John just grabbed his jacket and they left.

***

Mycroft had received the little package right before John had called. He didn't tell John. John wouldn't be able to help him. He found the bloody fangs and drily swallowed. He could smell Sherlock's blood. There was a little card, too, signed only _JM_.

Mycroft had very much hoped, he would never hear of him again after hundreds of years. He sighed. Well, he had hunted him down once, fought and weakened him. He had fled but promised revenge. Mycroft had laughed at him back then. And now he had Sherlock.

Sherlock was his weakness, his younger sibling whom he had made a vampire centuries ago. He always worried about him and tried to give him what he needed. He had been happy when Sherlock had finally found his mate. John seemed to be perfect for him, a human who was able to rein him in a bit. Sherlock had been happy.

Mycroft's fangs showed. He hadn't told Greg or John about James Moriarty or the package. It was too dangerous for humans to cope with him. He needed to fight this fight. He summoned help and left.

***

Greg and John sat at Greg's desk and looked at his computer. The screen showed Sherlock on CCTV hours before he disappeared. Finally, they saw him walk into 221B and a few minutes later the window upstairs was opened. Smoke floated out. Then there was a glint of something.

“Can you enhance that and switch to Myc's cameras inside the flat?” Greg typed something, swore, and typed some more. But he made it. The point of view changed. They saw Sherlock standing in front of the window and smoking. Then he jerked and his hand moved up to his shoulder where a dart stood out. He tried to pull it out but failed. He swayed for a second and then collapsed on the floor. His limbs kept twitching for about a minute and then his body didn't move anymore. And only then they could see him fade away until he was completely gone.

“John, when you came home, was the window still open?” John shook his head.

“No, it wasn't. I would have noticed.” Greg pushed another button and several minutes later a stranger was entering the flat and closed the window. They weren't able to see his face. It just wasn't possible.

“Somebody shot him with something.” John said quietly.

“So, I saw. There is no clue left where he was brought or who the person was.”

“But you could check out the way the dart was taking to find out where the shot was made.”

“That's right.” Greg typed some more and they saw the shot came from opposite their flat. Not another flat but the rooftop. He changed the CCTV and had a view on the rooftop and there he was. Greg looked very pleased with himself when he typed wildly on his computer to load the picture into the facial recognition software.

“Now we have to wait.” John looked at him and slowly shook his head.

“I can't just wait, Greg. I need to do something.”

“Myc won't let you in.”

“Can't you find out where he was going to?” But Greg shook his head.

“I am not going to betray my mate, John. He has his reasons. I trust him and so should you. He wouldn't endanger his brother.” Greg's mobile rang and he looked at the caller ID.

“That's Myc.” He answered the call.

“Myc, what's up?” He asked.

“I know what you are doing. Get your laptop and come home. Bring John. I want to show you something.”

“We are on our way.” He closed his laptop and told John what Myc had said. They left.


	11. Chapter 11

After Sherlock had woken up again, he found himself tied up by heavy woven silver ropes on the floor. A bit-gag stuck between his teeth. He blinked until he could see clearly. He was kept in a damp cell. There were stone walls around and beneath him.  
He hurt. The silver sipped slowly into his body. The bit was made from pure silver, too, making his teeth hurt as hell. He groaned.

Then the door banged open and Sherlock tried to see who had come to torment him. But he already was too weak to turn over.

“You are awake. Good!”

“Oh God, the voice. I know this voice.” Sherlock thought and choked on his saliva. A foot met his ribs and he could see him. They locked eyes.

“It needed some time; I have to admit it. I needed to regain my strength but here I am.” The Celtic accent, the sing-song voice. The sorcerer, James. He kicked him again into the stomach making him groan.

“You denied me. All these years ago, but I didn't, couldn't, forget the disaster you caused. I wanted you, I wanted to be with you, but you denied me. Me!” He madly chuckled going down on his knees beside him.

“You fought me and you fought me well. I l lost the battle and was badly injured, but I didn't die. Well, obviously I didn't. I hid through the centuries. Finally, I found myself a mate, a human. He provided the strength I needed to get you. Now I will be having my revenge. I will keep you as long as I want. I will torture you, hurt you and rape you. As much as I want and the way I want it. And you will do what I tell you to do because otherwise I will turn to your mate.” Sherlock wildly moved and made noises but got kicked again.

“Oh yes, I know about him. I know everything. I also know your brother is up to something.” He giggled maniacally.

Suddenly his head jerked up and he turned to the door. The next second it was opened and a tall blond entered. The hair was cropped short and shaved in the neck. He was muscled and wore black cargo trousers, an olive-green t-shirt and combat boots. He looked at James and smiled.

“Jim. Here you are.” Slowly Jim stood and approached him.

“Sebastian.” They looked at each other and suddenly there was magic. James forced Sebastian on his knees. Then he placed his palms on his shoulders and lowered his head. He kissed him wet and dirty and this big man didn't do anything, didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes and moaned into Jim's mouth.

When Jim let go of him, he made a step back watching Sebastian sway on his knees. He licked his lips and opened his eyes. There was adoration and love showing in his green eyes. Jim made a move and he stood up again. Jim stood close to him and leant against his body. Sebastian pulled him close and had his arms around him. His fingers slowly stroked over the expensive fabric of his mate's suit. He liked to do this and Jim let him.

“Now, Sherlock, I'll leave you be for now. But I will be back. Take a rest, you will be needing your strength!” They left and Sherlock looked at the closed door. The pain kept pulsing through his body but he knew this was only the easy part.

***

Sherlock couldn't find any rest. The pain was intense and he had to admit to himself that he was scared. But he couldn't do anything, he could just wait for what was going to happen to him. He was alone. But he also knew that Mycroft would do anything to rescue him and so would John. And Greg.

The door banged open and the blond entered the cell. Sebastian, as Sherlock recalled. He didn't say anything but picked him up by his chained ankles and pulled him behind over the ground. Skin was scraped off and he was bleeding. It got worse when he was pulled up a rounded stairway.

They reached a torture chamber and he threw him on a wooden table. He loosened the bonds around his legs first only to shackle them to the table. The same happened to his bound wrists. These went over his head. He turned a wheel until Sherlock's body was completely stretched and his bones cracked. A metal device was screwed to his head so he couldn't move it. Only then he took the bit-gag off. Sherlock moved his jaw and it cracked.

“Open your mouth, you filthy leech.” Sherlock smelled the blood and he opened up by instinct. A few drops fell and he greedily devoured them. Of course, it was not enough.

He had lost a lot of his strength due to the silver being used on him. In here, all the devices were silver, too. It kept hurting him without a break. And it sucked the power out of him, enabled him to use any magic himself. James Moriarty very well knew what he was doing and made this Sebastian do it for him.

His tormentor now grabbed his jaw and brutally shoved a silver spreader between his teeth forcing his mouth wide open. His teeth lay bare and he suddenly had an idea what was coming up.

And he was right. The next moment James appeared, bare chest, and holding a thong in his hands. Sherlock snarled and his fangs came out, just by instinct, the danger made him react and he couldn't help it. Jim grinned down.

“Oh, don't you worry, dear, they will grow again.” He giggled and approached. He stared into his eyes and Sherlock stared back. And then he ripped out his left fang. Sherlock gurgled and blood ran out of his mouth and over his lips and chin. Jim kept watching him and waited a bit until he pulled out his right fang.

Tears ran down Sherlock's face, leaving bloody traces, and Jim just smiled. Sebastian took his fangs and put them in a little box. Jim took it and left. The pain was over-riding everything and Sherlock was barely able to realise that the was pulled out of the chamber and placed into a cage. He had to sit all hunched in there since the bars were made from pure silver, too. There also was a camera in the corner of the room. He wasn't tied up anymore or gagged. He was too weak to try anything anyway. He just sat there and waited.

He sat there for hours and at some point, he started to talk to himself. The silver weakened him a lot and so did the blood loss.

He had no idea how much time passed until Sebastian returned with a bag of blood. Sherlock could smell it but was barely able to lift his head. The man stood in front of his cage and poured the blood into a bowl which he shoved through a little door between the bars.

“Feed, leech. Go ahead, you will be needing your strength.” Slowly Sherlock picked up the bowl and slurped the blood. It wasn't fresh and it didn't taste good, but he had no choice.

Then the cage was opened and he pulled him out by his hair. He put a collar around his neck and attached a leash.

“Come on, leech. James is waiting for you to entertain him.” He pulled him behind and Sherlock stumbled after him. He was barely able to walk but somehow he made it. He was walked into a room where he saw James sitting on an armchair as if it was some sort of throne.

Sebastian handed over the leash and looked at him.

“Don't have too much fun.” Then he left and James was giggling. Next, he concentrated on Sherlock and let his magic brush over him. Sherlock fell down on his knees and James walked around him. He got a pair of handcuffs from a nearby table and cuffed his wrists on his lower back. His wrists burnt like hell since they were made from solid silver. Afterwards, he attached a silver-made spider-gag to his face and forced his mouth wide open.

He walked around his tormented body and just looked. He hooked the leash to the back of the collar and pulled it down and around the handcuffs forcing his head back. He opened his trousers and got out his cock. He was hard already. He stepped up and shoved it deep down Sherlock's mouth and throat. He relentlessly fucked him until he came.

Sherlock gurgled and retched but forced it back down. His eyes were watering and he hurt. He hurt so much.

James knelt in front of him and shoved his knees apart and opened his trousers. He got out his prick and rudely pulled and squeezed it. And his body betrayed him. He got hard and he sobbed. Snot and saliva ran over his chin making James laugh. He got up and picked up a cane. Silver, of course, it was. He hit his body with it and at last he also hit his prick. Skin burst open and he screamed high-pitched.

There was only red. He couldn't see anything but red. James hit him until he fell down and on his side. He wasn't able to move and he stopped making tiny, weak noises, too. His eyes slowly closed.

But Moriarty wasn't done with him yet. He pulled him close and spread his cheeks with his thumbs. He was hard again, aroused by the sight in front of him. He lined up and pushed into the vampire's behind. This was what he had always wanted. His lips were pressed tightly together and he fucked him until he came. He didn't get any reaction though because Sherlock had long lost his consciousness.

James still held him and watched him until he finally wildly shook and hit him.

“Wake the fuck up! I am not done with you! Wake up!” But he didn't. Instead he got colder and paler as ever.

Sebastian suddenly stood by his side and held him back by his shoulders.

“James, you have to stop or he dies. You don't want him to die now, do you?” His head jerked around and he looked up at his mate. Then he looked back at Sherlock and let go. Sebastian brought him outside and into their rooms. He handed him a drink and kissed him and very slowly he relaxed with him.

“Put him back together again. I wait for you. Go.” He waved him out and away and Sebastian left. He returned to the living room and looked at the vampire's crumpled form on the carpet. He didn't move and barely breathed. Sebastian took the gag away and watched his jaw slowly slack and close half-way. A low, throaty moan escaped his lips but nothing more. Next, he took off the handcuffs and the leash. Sherlock's head lolled over the carpet. Sebastian lifted him up and carried him into a bath. He filled the tub and carefully washed him. There was no reaction coming from him. He towelled him dry and carried him back into the dungeon. There was a lilo by now and a blanket. He pulled it up and over his body and only then he saw his eyes flutter. He touched his hand and quietly murmured a single word.

“John ...” He trembled and a single tear fell off his cheekbone. Sebastian didn't pull away and moved his fringe out of his face.

“I am here, Sherlock.” Sebastian sighed and got a bag of blood. He fed half of it to him and he greedily drunk it. He felt him calm down and only then he left. On his way back to Jim he again wondered.

How come he was so drawn to Jim? He was insane, a sadistic brute who liked to torture his enemies. But he loved him so much. When they had met, it felt like magnetism. He drowned in these big dark eyes and at once he was treated like a prince. Of course, he was roughly fucked, too. But he never tortured him like this or hurt him badly. He even listened to him like he had done just now.

Sebastian had probably saved Sherlock's life. He felt good after his doing and when he entered Jim's room, he found him pouting on the bed.

“What took you so long, Sebastian? Did you touch him inappropriately? I missed you!” He tilted his head and looked up at him. Sebastian sat by his side on the bed and pulled him close.

“Of course, I didn't touch him inappropriately. I bathed him and put him back together as you asked me to do. He will survive. But you have to be more careful if you want to keep him.” Jim snarled.

“I got overwhelmed, I admit it. Thanks for holding me back. Otherwise I would have spoiled my fun.” He pulled him down and kissed him in the most tender way making him moan.

Sebastian's eyes were closed but he kept thinking of Sherlock while being kissed.

***

John and Greg entered Mycroft's place. They found him in his office typing furiously on his laptop.

“Have you decided to tell us the truth?” John asked and Greg placed his palm on his arm.

“Yes, I have. John, I am sorry. I thought I could deal with it alone but I can't. Greg, please forgive me. I know what you've found out and I will tell you what I found in the meantime.” At first, he placed the little box on the table and John opened it with shaking hands. He looked at the fangs and could smell Sherlock's blood all over them. He almost became sick but managed.

“Oh, God ...” He just murmured and Greg looked over his shoulders and paled as well. Then they looked at Mycroft again.

“It's James Moriarty. Hundreds of years old. He is a very powerful sorcerer, a magician of old age and times. He fell in love with Sherlock centuries ago, he followed him around, gave him presents, sent him flowers, did everything to get his attention. But Sherlock didn't want him; he didn't want anyone.

He bluntly told him that he wasn't interested and James confronted him. He tried to use his powers but Sherlock fought back. And he won. He banned him after having injured him badly. We both believed him dead, at least we thought him no danger. Obviously, we were wrong. Now he is back, has found himself a mate and got Sherlock.”

“Do you know where he is?” John asked way too calm.

“Yes, I do. And I already rounded up the troops. Of course, nothing official but I called in the coven which I haven't done in ages. We will attack and get Sherlock back.” Greg looked frightened.

“Are you telling me you are going with them?” Mycroft looked at him and his eyes were full of love.

“I have to, Gregory. He is my brother. I sired him. I am responsible for him. Please, understand.” He took his hand and kissed his knuckles. Greg sighed.

“I do ...”

“Don't leave me behind, please?” Mycroft seriously looked at John.

“John, I know it's hard but you are only human. You are weak and you have no powers which will be useful during the fight. I am sorry. You are staying here. And don't try to follow. I will know it and I will make you stay. Do you understand?” Slowly John shook his head.

“No, I don't. I am a soldier. I can fight!”

“I do know that. I also know your file, actually I know all your files. But this is a magic fight with powerful magical creatures. You can't shoot them, John.”

“How close can I come?”

“I will set up a video feed, so you will always know what is happening. But you will stay here with Greg. This place is safe. Please, you two have to promise me you will stay here!” He looked at them.

Both of them knew that he could just force them to stay. He could hypnotise them without a problem. Instead, he very politely asked them, begged them, to stay behind. At the end John nodded and so did Greg.

“I promise to stay here, Myc.” Greg said and kissed his palm now. John nodded.

“So do I.” It was settled then and Mycroft set up the video feed. Suddenly the door-bell rang.

“This would be my first in command. The troops have arrived.” Mycroft returned with a very pale and dangerous-looking vampire who looked a bit hungry.

“Bela, this is my mate, Gregory.” He pointed at Greg and the vampire relaxed when he heard that. Instead, he hopefully looked at John but Mycroft just shook his head.

“I am sorry, Bela, but this is John, Sherlock's mate.” Now Bela looked only surprised.

“Sherlock finally found a mate? He must be special!” John made a step forward.

“He is right here.” Bela quietly snarled and Greg stepped between them.

“And he does the most wonderful things with blood. You will be surprised. Myc?” He nodded and they walked into the kitchen where John got busy preparing bloody drinks. He placed a warm one with cinnamon in front of Bela who curiously watched him. He looked at Mycroft for confirmation who made an inviting gesture and was handed his own from John. Only then he carefully drank.

A moan escaped his lips and he looked more than delighted. He drank it down.

“John, thank you very much. This was fantastic.” They thinly smiled and Mycroft started to explain what was going to happen. He had a large map on his desk and his laptop showed a castle surrounded by nothing way up high on a mountain. John hummed.

“Not an easy target and complicated to approach.” John murmured.

“Also magically sealed.” Mycroft added.

“Do you want to call in the favour?” Bela suddenly asked Mycroft. He nodded.

“I will tonight.” Greg looked at him.

“What favour?”

“Centuries ago, I saved the life of a Lycan's princess. They owe me. The pack promised I could call in one favour and they would come and help. I think, now it's the time.” John looked at him.

“Lycan as in werewolf?” John asked carefully making Bela snicker.

“Lycan as in shape-shifter. They don't like to be called weres. It's like calling us leeches.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I'll be careful.” Greg just swallowed.

“We will be forming a pack. Both vampires and Lycans. They also know Moriarty. He is their enemy as well.”

“How will you contact them?” John asked and Mycroft just held up his mobile.

“It's not that they live in the woods. They have nice homes, too.” He scrolled down his contacts and then chose a contact. He listened to the dialling tone.

“It's Mycroft Holmes speaking. I would like to talk to Raven, please.” He listened for a second.

“Thank you, I'll hold the line.” He smiled and waited. It didn't take long.

“Raven, it's been some time.” Mycroft listened.

“Yes, he took my brother. I am calling in the favour.” More listening.

“May I put you on speaker? OK.” He did and everybody could listen to the rough voice coming out of the mobile's speaker.

“We expected your call. We felt him, too.”

“Raven, he is already torturing him. He sent his fangs.” They all heard the growl.

“I always liked Sherlock. He is special. I will come myself and will bring my second.”

“Please, do so. Bela is already here, too, and so is my mate and Sherlock's mate.”

“He found himself a mate then? That's good news!” They ended the call and John just had to ask.

“Is Sherlock some kind of gossip? Like a famous person on the tabloids for creatures from another world?” Bela chuckled.

“Nicely put, but yes, I think you could say so.” Mycroft seriously turned to John and Greg.

“And you two being our mates make you special, too.”

“It's hard for me to stay behind.” John suddenly whispered looking at the map. Greg had his arm around his shoulder in a second.

“And so it will be for me when Mycroft is leaving. But I trust him to come back and rescue Sherlock. And so should you.” Mycroft jerked just a tiny bit when Greg touched John, but he also understood that this was much-needed contact for John. Bela watched them interact and finally turned his attention back to Mycroft.

“Were they at home?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, Raven and his pack were at home. He will be coming over soon.”

“Do I need my hypospray yet?” Mycroft shook his head.

“No, not until we are going into battle. He will come over by car.” John curiously looked at Bela.

“Are you allergic against shape-shifters?”

“Dog hair. I already have been as a human ages ago and when I was changed it stayed with me.”

“And today's meds are helping?”

“Oh yes, they do and I am very thankful for that.” John looked him up and down and licked his lips.

“John, you can draw his blood later and examine it.” Mycroft bluntly told him.

“Is he also performing insane experiments?” Bela asked making John and Greg chuckle.

“No, but he is a doctor.” Bela looked interested now.

“Oh, I see. Well, when I'll be back, you may have some drops.”

“Thank you.” Then the door-bell rang. Greg wanted to go but was held back by Mycroft.

“No, they don't know your scent yet. You need to be properly introduced. Trust me, OK?” They nodded. Mycroft went to open the door. There were voices rumbling and footsteps approaching. Then two very muscular and tall men entered the room. Bela nodded.

“Long time no see, Bela.”

“It's good to have you on our side, Raven. David.” Mycroft did the introduction.

“Raven and David, please meet Gregory, my mate.” They looked at him and they shook hands. They also sniffed at his neck and arm. Then they turned to John.

“And this is John, Sherlock's mate.” Raven curiously looked at him and then reached out for him.

“It's a pleasure, John. May I?” John nodded and was well aware of the fact that the shape-shifters showed him respect at once. Raven sniffed him and then David approached, too.

“You are a soldier.” His deep voice rumbled over John and it made his skin tingle a bit.

“That's right. And so are you.” He touched and sniffed him, too.

“I used to. When I was changed, I had to leave. It was too dangerous.”

“Thanks for coming, Raven and David. Really.” John said looking at them.

“Let's have a drink, shall we?” Mycroft asked and everybody nodded. They went over into the living room and sat down. Raven looked at Mycroft when being handed his drink.

“Listen, Mycroft. This is not the favour we promised, OK? We are here to help a friend. You are our friends. You have always been good to our pack. Now we will come and fight with you to get Sherlock back and kill that sorcerer.”

Mycroft really was touched by this and he let everybody see when he wiped away some tears. Greg got up and sat beside him on the armrest.

“When will you be leaving?” John paced around the group and couldn't sit down. David looked at him.

“If I wouldn't know better, I would say you are a bit Lycan, John. A Lycan close to change.” Mycroft looked up and then between John and David.

“We will discuss everything now and see what information Mycroft has already gathered.” Raven rumbled. His voice made both John and Greg tingle. Greg stayed on Mycroft's armrest while John showed no fear whatsoever and approached the table with the maps and charts.

“Let's have a look then.” Suddenly there was Bela on his left and David on his right.

“You were a doctor.” Bela said.

“Wasn't he? What do you know about strategy then?” David replied making John look at both of them.

“Yes, I am a doctor and I am a soldier. Both things stay with you.”

“He is also a very skilled marksman.” Now Mycroft and Raven joined them at the table.

“He indeed is a worthy mate for Sherlock.” John even had the decency to blush a bit which made Bela chuckle. Mycroft looked back at Greg.

“Come here, Greg. My mate is a DI at Scotland Yard's Homicide Division. He knows how to track people down and he knows about interrogation. He will stay here with John and cover the tracks.”

Suddenly John stood straight and his eyes were wide open. Then he pressed his fingers against his temples and groaned. He fell against David who held him up.

“John, what happened? What is it?” Greg asked but didn't want to pass by David. Mycroft looked worried.

“He was seeing Sherlock before. Sherlock being tortured. They are connected in a way I haven't seen for ages.” Now Bela looked into John's eyes.

“John, talk to us. What can you see?” John licked his lips.

“I am seeing what Sherlock sees. The sorcerer left after he tortured me. Him. His mate had stopped him in time. Now he is back and taking care of me. Him.” He shook his head and groaned some more.

“He is washing me, taking me back into the cell, placing me under a blanket. And feeding me blood.” Now John let out a growl and his eyes were in the far distance. His eyes even became dark.

“But I am weak. He thought it was me helping him.” John shook his head again still leaning against David.

“I am confused. My head might explode soon.” John's knees buckled and David made him sit on the sofa. Greg brought some water for him. John's hands were shaking when he took the glass and he needed both hands to hold it steady all the way up to his lips.

“What did that maniac do to him?” Mycroft whispered and his eyes were a dark angry red. His fangs were out and even his fingernails were longer by now. John looked up and shivered.

“Everything. I felt his pain. His skin was burnt where you would tie someone up. His wrists and his mouth. His backside is sore. He has been raped.” John looked at Mycroft and shook his head.

“I can't stay behind, Mycroft, I can't!” Raven stepped up to John.

“I understand your rage but you would be killed in seconds approaching the place. Please, John. Sherlock will need you after we will have brought him back.” John's body shook.

“Yes, you are right, of course. If only I could do more.” Mycroft now looked at John and Raven looked at Mycroft. Then they looked at each other.

Suddenly Greg asked:

“What about the sorcerer's mate? Why don't we see if he has any weak spots we could use against him? Lure him out?”

“Very good!” Bela said and placed a cold hand on Greg's shoulder.

“Yes, indeed it is. What do we know about him?” Mycroft handed over his tablet to Greg who looked at the display pulling up the information Mycroft has gathered. Both Bela and David were lurking over his shoulders but now that Greg was in fight modus, he didn't mind anymore.

“There we go. Colonel Sebastian Moran, an ex-soldier, too. No parents, but there is a sister in a hospital and he pays for her. She is sick, blood cancer.”

“You think we could use her?” Bela asked.

“Sure we can. We will use everything.” Mycroft said and John nodded. Then he smiled and it looked dangerous.

“See? Me being a doctor might help us right now. Which hospital, Greg?” He told him and John got dressed.

“Take David with you, John. Don't go alone.” Raven said and both of them left the house and rode over to that hospital.

“What's the plan?” David asked and John shrugged.

“I have no idea so far. We can't just grab her and take her back to Mycroft's, can we?” John parked the car.

“Why not?” They entered the hospital. It was late and there were no visitors to be seen and only a few nurses were working. No one wondered about them. John snatched them two coats and medical equipment out of a closet and they rode the elevator upstairs to oncology.

“What if she starts to scream?” David asked and John pulled out a syringe.

“She won't.” David nodded. They finally reached her room and John carefully opened the door. There was only one person in the room and it was Moran's sister. She looked at them and roughly whispered:

“Isn't it a bit late?” John smiled a nice smile and stepped up.

“Actually, it's the best time, no waiting lines for examinations and such. We would like to have a look if you feel OK enough.” She shrugged and tried to get up.

“I don't care when or what anymore.” John pitied her. What had happened to Sherlock wasn't her fault but she was the only way to help him. There was a wheelchair in the room and David rolled it up to the side of the bed. John gently placed her in there and they rolled her downstairs.

On the way, David took over and John carefully put the needle into her neck. She lost her consciousness in a few seconds and they brought her into their car without being seen. John raced back to Mycroft and parked the car in the garage which was connected to the house.

Mycroft stared into the car.

“Perfect! There are places in the basement. John, go ahead.” But John shook his head.

“Mycroft, no. She is sick and it is not her fault. You can't just put her in a cell. It's not right.” Mycroft pulled back his lips and snarled at John. Greg tried to soothe him but got pushed back against the wall. His face showed pain but he didn't complain.

“Mycroft, John is right. Don't harm her. She is just a human being.” Raven rumbled close to him.

“We will use her as we need, but we will try not to harm her. OK, John, Mycroft?” John nodded.

“Whatever!” Mycroft growled and stormed off without even looking back at Greg who rubbed his ribs. John carried her into a guest-room and sat by her side until she woke up. When she did, she looked just tired but not scared.

“You aren't a doctor.” She said looking at him and also at David and Raven and Greg.

“I was. Now I am a concerned mate.” She shook her head clearly not understanding. Greg took over.

“How long haven't you seen your brother?”

“Only once after he got engaged.”

“So, you haven't met his fiancée?”

“No, but he showed me a picture. His name is James. Jim. He looks nice.”

“Well, let me explain to you how nice this Jim is to my mate.” John bluntly said and started to talk. She sat up against the headrest while John was talking. After he had finished, she looked at them again.

“You can't be serious. There are no such things as vampires, Lycans or sorcerers.”

“Aren't there, my dear?” Mycroft entered the room. He had been drinking to calm down and by his side walked a big black wolf. Obviously, Raven had changed and the show-off was perfect. She sucked in her breath. Then she looked at Mycroft who politely smiled showing his fangs. The wolf moved over to David and then placed his paws on the bed. She pulled up her legs.

“We need your help to get my mate back. The sorcerer tortures him. He raped him. Please, help us!” John begged her. She looked at him.

“But what can I do for you? I don't want anyone to get hurt. I can't believe Sebastian is doing or supporting such things.”

“Call him. Talk to him. Make him change sides.”

“I try.” She promised. John exhaled and looked at her.

“Thank you.” Mycroft and Raven left the room followed by David. John stayed with her and Greg didn't know what to do. He finally decided to put a warm bottle on his side.

***

“Put that harness on him and bring him back upstairs.” Sebastian took the harness and looked at Jim.

“He still is too weak.” Moriarty grinned sitting on his armchair again like it was some sort of throne. He obviously liked that.

“I know, Sebby. I just want him to sit on the ground by my side in this harness and a collar. He should manage that, don't you think?” Sebastian sighed but nodded. But he didn't leave. Instead, he looked at Jim.

“Why won't you let me sit by your side like this? I would do it for you. You don't need him.” Jim obviously was very surprised. He slowly stood and walked up to Sebastian.

“You would let me put this harness on you, collar you and hook a leash to it?” Sebastian seriously looked into his eyes.

“I would do a lot more for you. I love you, Jim. As long as you concentrate on that vampire, it feels like you are leaving me. I don't know how to describe it. But when you raped him, I felt it. It felt like our bond weakened.” James looked shocked. He hadn't noticed anything. Now he took Sebastian's hand.

“Listen, let me tell you about my past.” He pulled him over to a sofa. He kept holding his hand all the time while he told the tale. How he fell in love with Sherlock, the powerful vampire. How he had tried to woo him and how finally Sherlock had pushed him back telling him he didn't love him. His love turned into hate and he fought him. Sherlock fought back and won. Both his brother and Sherlock thought he was dead. He pointed at himself.

“Well, obviously they weren't able to kill me. I hid for ages. And somehow, I found you. Sebby, I love you. And if it bothers you that much, I will just kill him and this will be over.”

“Why do you have to kill him? You have found me. He has found his mate. Just let him go.” They locked eyes.

“You have talked to your sister lately, haven't you?” Suddenly James changed the topic.

“Yes, I have.” Sebastian just admitted the fact. He couldn't lie to him.

“Did she try to talk some sense into you?” Now Sebastian smiled.

“She always tried.” He took Jim's hand between his two large ones.

“Listen, Jim. If it will be the last thing I do, then so shall it be. But I am begging you to release the vampire and just be with me. Please. Whatever you dish up, whatever you want to try in bed, I will be with you because I want you. I need you and I love you. And if I am not enough, then I can't help it. I will jump off the bannister of this place because I can't stand you longing for somebody else.” James looked at Sebastian. He was absolutely shocked. Then he stood and slowly took his hand away. Then he showed him his palms as if he was offering peace.

“Don't do anything stupid, Sebastian. Please. I will handle it. I promise. Call your sister. Tell her that I … Tell her that Sherlock can be picked up here.” Then he turned around and took off downstairs. Sebastian dialled the number his sister gave him and told her everything.

Moriarty ran downstairs and into the basement. He opened Sherlock's cell and found him covered by the blanket on the lilo. He was a mess, barely alive.

James dropped on his knees by his side and touched his hair. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw him a low groan came out of his mouth.

“Hush, I am not hurting you. I just want to tell you that I am leaving you alone from now on. I just got the most wonderful tongue-lashing in history of mating. I let you go.” He took his hand away and stood above him.

“And if you can, one day, please, forgive me.” Sherlock's eyes were huge and staring up at him. He croaked something out but Jim couldn't understand it. Instead, he wove some patterns over Sherlock which healed him slowly. His fangs grew back and his face relaxed. Then he was gone.

“I heard you.” Sebastian's voice rumbled into his ear from behind and his arms came around his waist. Then he kissed him on his cheek and Jim tilted his head smiling.

“And I heard you. Could you take him upstairs and into a bed? Leave some blood behind and we will be gone in a minute.”

“My sister said Mycroft said to keep away forever.” James just nodded.

“We will. Grab him now.” Sebastian picked up Sherlock who didn't move at all. He carried him upstairs and placed him into a comfortable bed. He moved his hair out of his face.

“I can understand why you fell for him.”

“Of course, you do. You are my mate. You feel what I feel.”

“Let's leave now.” James chuckled.

“Get him some blood and then we will be leaving.”

***

Sherlock felt fingers in his hair and slowly woke. He was made from pain, he was sure. There was nothing else. And he was hungry, so hungry. But when he opened his eyes and was able to focus, he saw James Moriarty. He had to let out a groan; he couldn't help it.

Then he heard him speaking and saw him waving magic over him. Sherlock fell asleep and had the most wonderful dream. But it didn't last long because the thirst woke him. He sat up in bed. Very carefully. The pain was gone. He carefully touched his fangs. They had already fully grown back which actually was impossible.

He remembered James Moriarty performing some spells while he towered above him. What the fuck had happened here? Suddenly he smelled the blood and growled. His head quickly moved to the side and found a carafe filled with blood. He grabbed it and left the glass. He slowly finished the whole thing and then belched. The quality was rather fine.

And then suddenly there was John in his head. Sherlock stared at a point on the wall and smiled.

“Sherlock, are you there?” He felt close.

“John! Where are you?” Sherlock was able to hear his brother, too, but from a certain distance. He also smelled wolves. Wolves?

“I am entering this castle now. Stay where you are. I am on my way.” Sherlock kept staring at the door but stayed in bed. The door crashed open and John stood there panting. By his side sat a big, black wolf with his ears all perked up. Sherlock tilted his head.

“Raven?” The wolf approached Sherlock and jumped on the bed to sniff him. Then he once licked over his face and growled showing his teeth. Sherlock ruffled his fur and smiled.

“Thank you for coming!” He jumped off the bed again and left John and Sherlock alone. John didn't mind that Sherlock just had been licked by a big wolf. He took Sherlock's face in his hands and kissed him.

“Sherlock! I was scared to death. I could see you. I saw you in that cage. I felt your pain.” Sherlock reached out for John and pulled him on his lap.

“It's over now. I am fine. Please, stop crying.” John had started to sob and couldn't stop at all. He clung to Sherlock's body. It took several minutes until John was able to let go.

“You were in so much pain, I almost got mad.”

“I could sense you several times and I was glad. But now I really would like to go home.”

“You are naked.”

“Perhaps there is a dressing-gown in the bathroom?” John stood and had a look. At first, the took a Kleenex and blew his nose. Then he grabbed the bathrobe which hung at the door. It was big and probably belonged to that guy Sebastian. Sherlock pulled it over his shoulders. Then he looked to the door but Raven was gone.

“At home, you need to shower at once. You smell like a dog.”

“Don't be impolite to the pack. They came at once for the rescue.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Mycroft probably called in the favour.” John nodded.

“Yes, he did. But Raven told him that this wasn't the favour, that they came to help him to get you back because you were special and Moriarty was their enemy, too. So, you should be very thankful.” Now Sherlock was surprised.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Sherlock. They came for you because they wanted to help you. It seems they like you.”

“I did not expect that. What am I supposed to do now? You have to help me!”

“You should be flattered!” Mycroft entered the room clad in black cargo pants and a tee. Sherlock gaped at him.

“Flattered?” Then he looked at him more closely. Mycroft stepped up and Sherlock threw himself into his arms.

“Let's go home, Sherlock.” Mycroft murmured into his brother's ear.

“Please ...” Mycroft let go of his brother and shoved him back over to John. Together they left the room and then the castle. Outside two big wolves ran over the lawn chasing a cat over the place. When they sensed Sherlock, Mycroft, and John they came running over.

Sherlock knelt on the lawn and reached out for them. He ruffled their fur and quietly mumbled his thanks. He got licked and nudged again. Then both wolves looked at Mycroft and John who nodded. They turned around and disappeared into the woods.

Sherlock stood slowly and his bones cracked. John slung his arm around his slim frame and murmured:

“Come on now, let's go home. I want to take care of you.” Then he gave Mycroft the look.

“And I will look at Greg's ribs one more time.” Mycroft looked at John.

“I said I was sorry.” John nodded.

“Yes, you told me you were sorry. But did you tell your mate?”

“No.” Sherlock looked between them.

“What happened? Why is Greg hurt? What did you do?”

“Greg was opposing. He tried to get between Mycroft and Sebastian's sister.”

“I think you must explain later because I don't understand a thing. I have a headache.” They placed Sherlock in a black sedan and rode home. Sherlock fell asleep the moment the car was on the motorway. Mycroft looked at him and he looked relaxed. They had placed Sherlock on the back-seat and covered him with a blanket. They sat opposite him and rode backwards. Suddenly Mycroft smiled and said:

“You know, when Sherlock was a boy and not yet a vampire, I used to drive him around in a hansom. Many rounds around our house until he stopped screaming. And I did the same with him after I made him a vampire. It always worked. I don't know why.”

“You made him a vampire?”

“I missed him so much.”

“Who made you a vampire?” Mycroft chuckled.

“Someone I met in a whorehouse.” John coughed.

“What?” Mycroft nonchalantly shrugged.

“I was young and I was rich. I wanted to have fun. Of course, I have been to whorehouses. Soon enough I had to find one with men inside which was almost demonic back then.”

“Well, depending on the place you live, it can be the same today.”

“Anyway, one of the men I was fond of was a vampire. He sired me.”

“What happened to him?”

“We've been together for many years. I brought him home meaning back to Sherlock. But it didn't work.”

“So, you left your brother behind?”

“No, I killed my maker, sired Sherlock and we stayed at home.” John stared at him.

“I thought that the one sired must obey his maker?”

“Normally it is that way. But what about us Holmes is normal then?” He smiled very thinly.

“And since then you were alone? Alone with Sherlock?” He nodded.

“Yes, until he found you.”

“You were jealous.”

“Of course, I was. I still am somehow. But I can see how happy he is with you and how strong the bond between you two has become. It's amazing. I haven't seen this before, actually never. I only heard of stories ages ago.”

“But you have found Greg.” Mycroft seriously looked at John.

“I may have lost him.” John smiled and shook his head.

“No, he loves you. He maybe will smack your face when you are back, but he loves you.”

“John, I don't know what to say to him.”

“Tell him about your feelings.”

“My feelings?”

“The feelings you had when you pushed him against the wall. He will understand.”

“May I tell you first, so I can see what you think?” John shook his head.

“Well, yes, but the reaction might be different.”

“You are human, too.” Mycroft just looked at him and John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, of course, I am human. But I am someone under control. Well, mostly. Greg instead is very emotional.” Mycroft still just looked at him. Bela smirked behind his back on the passenger seat but didn’t comment.

“OK. Tell me.” Mycroft exhaled and started to speak.

“I didn’t understand why he tried to hold me back.”

“He feared you would hurt that woman, Moran’s sister.” Mycroft shrugged.

“Yes, of course, I would have hurt her. If it had brought my brother back, yes.”

“It worked without hurting her, you see?”

“Yes, I do. But I didn’t know before and never could have been sure. She wasn’t important. Sherlock is. Always will be.” John seriously looked at him.

“Greg doesn’t believe in torture. Normally. Tell him, no, put him into Sherlock’s place, and then tell him.” Alone the thought made Mycroft’s eyes turn red for a while. Bela slowly inhaled and John’s mind whirled.

“That would be cheating, wouldn’t it?” Mycroft thinly smiled but John shook his head.

“No, that’s arguing. It’s all fine. Just do it.”

Back at Mycroft's place, John helped to get Sherlock upstairs and into bed. He stayed with him and just looked at Mycroft. Greg didn't come downstairs when they arrived but he knocked on Sherlock's door after Mycroft had left.

“May I come in?” He quietly asked and both men nodded.

“Of course, Greg.” John had a closer look at him while Greg talked to Sherlock who was very exhausted but took his hand.

“Please, Greg. I know you are upset but please talk to my brother?” His voice started to slur and he fell asleep. John moved his hair off his face and then turned to Greg.

“I would like to check on your ribs, Greg. Please?” Greg shrugged.

“If you must?” He just pulled up his t-shirt and John moved his hands very carefully over Greg's skin. He was bruised in a very colourful way.

“It's much better, isn't it?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, my body is. My mind isn't. John, I don't know what to do. I don't want to be hurt.”

“Do you love him?” Greg closed his eyes.

“God, yes. I love him.”

“And do you trust him?” Greg sadly looked at John.

“No, I don't. I am scared.”

“That's understandable. Tell him, Greg. Go downstairs and tell him. Mycroft is scared, too. He didn't understand why you did what you did. Tell him everything.” Greg seriously looked at John.

“Will you stay for a bit?” John smiled.

“I will climb into this bed the second you close the door behind you.” Both men smiled and Greg left. John took a quick shower and moved under the blanket with Sherlock. Surprisingly Sherlock's skin was rather warm after all the blood he got. John huddled close and contently sighed.

***

Downstairs Greg found Mycroft in the living room staring out of a window. He held a glass with blood in his hand but didn't drink. A bloody tear had left a trace on his face. Greg swallowed.

“Myc?” His shoulders hunched and he closed his eyes. But then he once deeply inhaled and turned around to face his mate.

“Gregory, I … I am not sure what is appropriate.” Greg looked at him.

“No, you really don't, do you?” He didn't help him.

“I only know I can't lose you. I love you very much. And if it had been you in that cage instead of my brother, I would have killed and tortured in a rampage to get to you. I freely admit it.” Greg paled.

“You know, I only wanted to help you when I opposed. You hurt me badly by pushing me away. My trust in you has lessened. It will need time to get it back fully.” Greg said.

“I was scared my brother would be tortured to death. I would have gone on a rampage for him. As I would for you. My feelings were so strong, I wasn't able to control my strength. I would never hurt you knowingly.” He looked desperate. He didn't dare to touch Greg and his long fingers restlessly twitched by his side.

“I know that. Perhaps you should try some meditation.” Greg slowly reached for his hand and held it.

“I would try a lot. For you. Everything you want.” Mycroft whispered. Greg smiled up at him.

“Come here and hold me. But not too tight.” Mycroft carefully hugged him and stroked over his back. And he completely relaxed feeling much better when holding his mate.


End file.
